Hell's Gates Shall Open
by ElectronDemon
Summary: It was a normal day for the girls until a meeting with a mysterious black-caped man sets them and their counterparts traveling down a path filled with angels, demons and relationships. Reds, Blues, Greens Rated T due to paranoia along with some cursing. R&R. Hope you enjoy!
1. Opener

Opener

Me: Alright! New story time!

Nar-Korash: You really have a problem with not finishing what you start

Me: Oh? And what does that mean?

Nar: The Ed, Edd n' Eddy FanFic?

Me: Well Yeah but…

Nar: The My Little Pony FanFic?

Me: Well FanFic writers often start new stories while others are on hiatus

Nar: Yes but do they also make a goal to finish their current story before starting a new one?

Me: …Remember who pulls the strings in your life Nar

Nar: *Holds up hands in surrender* so what universe is up next?

Me: The Powerpuff Girls universe!

Nar: …

Me: …

Nar: …Cartoon or Anime version?

Me: Cartoon

Nar: Didn't we agree in the MLP opener that in exchange for me doing that story you'd put me in a universe where I could kill things?

Me: Who said you can't kill things in this FanFic? I certainly didn't

Nar: You're planning something aren't you?

Me: All that I will say is that you will be able to kill things

Nar: …

Me: …

Nar: … *Sigh* Very well then. Anything I should know beforehand?

Me: You'll get to keep your name this time around

Nar: Sounds good

Me: And some information will be explained about your powers

Nar: Alright

Me: Probably shouldn't say anymore in case I spoil something

Nar: Fair enough. I guess I'll give the disclaimer

Me: Go for it

Nar: ElectronDemon owns nothing about The Powerpuff Girls. Not the places, not the characters, nothing. All he owns is this FanFic itself and any OCs he happens to dream up which includes myself.

Me: Cool so let's get started

Nar: Later then *Leaves through Abyssal Portal*


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 1

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I exit the portal and stand atop a high tower in the middle of the city of Townsville. It was filled with happy people going about their everyday lives with not a care in the world. I feel a bit sorry for them thinking about what Electron has in store for them but then again I suppose they are used to it. As I stare out into the city I begin formulating a plan about how to cross paths with the three heroines. However out of all my ideas only one didn't end with me looking like a creeper and even then I still didn't like it. Sighing I constructed my wings, jumped off the tower and flew around to find what I was looking for.

**Blossom's POV**

It's Friday and school just let out for the weekend and needless to say I can't wait to get home and start on this new book I just got. As I left the building I was greeted by my two sisters waiting by the gate. We were all sixteen now and the years had been kind to us what with perfect figures, no acne, and in Buttercups case: a very well-endowed chest

"Hi Blossom!" Bubbles happily called

"Took your time" Buttercup said slightly impatient

"Sorry, people in the science club kept asking me for help on homework" I responded

"Aren't most of those guys top in the school though?" Bubbles asked

"Yes" I answered

"Top of the school my ass" Buttercup scoffed "Can we go home so I can start enjoying my weekend?"

"Alright then" I responded

We took flight and headed for home our respective colors of pink, emerald green, and baby blue trailing behind us. As we passed by the center of town I could have sworn I saw something that looked like a giant bat. I figured my eyes were playing tricks on me and continued on to our happy home.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

It took a few minutes of flying around until I found the city bank. I figured the best way to gain an audience with the girls was to pull something like robbing a bank. Usually I don't like committing crimes of any kind but I guess it's necessary evil. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly then walked up to the doors. Using my shadow energy I blasted the doors off their hinges (secretly taking care that they didn't hit anyone) and began to walk up to the desk. Two security officers (who need to lay off the donuts) ran up to try and stop me but a quick blow to each of their Solar Plexus and they were out. I made my way to the first desk nearest me, threw two empty bags in front of the man behind the desk, created razor sharp claws on the tips of my fingers, positioned them just in front of his eyes and said

"First you're going to put the money in the bag, then you're going to open the vault so I can get the rest, got it?"

"Y-Y-Y-YES!" he stuttered

He then went on his way filling the bags with all the money he had afterwards he led me to the vault where I promptly began grabbing everything inside and storing it in an abyssal portal *A/N his portals are useful for more than just transport they can also be used for storing infinite amounts of anything so it's kind of like a black hole used for storage but you can still get back everything you stored* making sure to take my time so the girls could get here.

**Buttercup's POV**

We landed in front of our home and were greeted by our "father" The Professor I couldn't wait to spend all weekend playing sports, video games, listening to music and all that good stuff. Those dreams were cut short however when not even ten seconds after we all walked in the Hotline went off. Out of all of us I groaned the loudest

"Why is it that criminals can never commit crimes on days that AREN'T THE WEEKENDS?!" I exclaimed

Blossom rushed to the phone and answered with her usual 'what is it Mayor?' A short conversation transpired and then she hung up.

"The Townsville Bank is being robbed" she said

"By who?" Bubbles asked "Mojo? HIM? Fuzzy?"

"No idea" she answered "Mayor said he has never seen him before"

"Well whoever he is" I said "I get the first punch since he messed up my weekend plans"

With that we all flew back outside and headed toward the bank.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I cleaned out about half of the vault before I figured that it would suffice. I walked out of the vault and grabbed the two sacks, now full of money, and started for the hole where the doors used to be. It was here my conscience started to bug me. I stopped turned towards the man who I had threatened earlier I stared at him a few seconds then reached into one of the bags pulled out a stack worth about $1000 and tossed it over to him. He stared at it, then at me with the same half dumbfounded half confused look I shrugged and said

"My conscience was bothering me"

With that I took my leave with both bags slung over one shoulder wondering where the three heroines were. As if on cue from behind me I heard three girls voices call out

"NOT SO FAST WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

**Bubble's POV**

We found the criminal just as he was leaving the bank. As he turned around I could see that he had a very pale complexion and was about 6'4" tall. He wore all black which included a sharpshooter hat, black pants, jacket, gloves, cape, and two gold rings on each wrist *A/N for a better picture look at the picture up in the story description but add a long black cape and a gold ring on each wrist* he looked at each of us as though sizing us up. With a cunning smile he said

"I was starting to wonder if you weren't going to show you three"

"Enough chit-chat!" Buttercup said "Who are you and why are you interrupting my weekend?!"

"Who me?" he asked nonchalantly "The name is Midnight Shadow but I'm hardly worth mentioning"

"You must be new in town" I said "We certainly haven't seen you before"

"Indeed" he answered "I literally got into town not even half an hour ago"

"Barely half an hour and you're already robbing banks?" Blossom asked "Seems like you've made yourself at home"

"Indeed I tend to settle into my new homes rather quickly" he responded

"That's good" Buttercup said "That way you'll get used to the prison cell where you will be going"

He smirked as he dropped the bags and opened his arms in an inviting gesture

"Bring it on bitch" he challenged


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 2

**Nar-Korash's POV**

Buttercup charged at me fist raised while going at speeds that would rival a bullet. I smirked at her and her sister's expressions when I stopped her fist using only my pinkie finger. She moved back quickly and I asked her.

"I take it you are the strongest among your sisters Buttercup?"

"What of it?" she responded "You gonna say I'm weak?"

"Oh not at all" I said "You are quite strong I almost had to use my index finger"

I could see the fury rise in her eyes as she charged at me again in a flurry of punches

"Strong indeed" I mused while blocking her attacks "But your temper makes you an easy opponent"

I shoved her back and proceeded to get in a few of my own punches. After each I stated a few of her flaws

"Headstrong!"

"Overconfident!"

"Predictable!"

"Temperamental!"

After the last one I sent her flying back with a face punch. Her sisters stared dumbstruck for few more seconds then flew at me. They tried double teaming but even then I effortlessly blocked them both. I knocked Blossom back a few feet and turned my attention to Bubbles. She too tried to land a successful hit but had as much luck as Buttercup. I grabbed one of her wrists and said

"Like your sister you too have your flaws"

My fist met her stomach

"You hesitate when you aren't sure you can win"

Then my knee in the same place

"You hold yourself back"

My elbow in her back

"You let the fear of your own emotions hold you down"

Then with a Reverse Round-House *A/N a Round-House is where you swing your fist in a full circle to power it with centripetal force. A Reverse Round-House is the same but you use your elbow rather than your fist* to her face she went flying and landed on top of a recovering Buttercup.

"Now…" I said as I turned to Blossom "For the eldest"

She looked ready to tear my head off but kept it in check. She assumed a fighting stance and waited for me to make the first strike. With a smirk and a raised eyebrow I charged towards her. Unlike her sisters she seemed to have studied some form of martial arts. She was faring better than her sisters but she was only defending and never trying to attack.

My palm strike met her chin

"You overthink things"

My knee to her side

"You lose confidence in your abilities"

My foot to the side of her head

"You try to carry other people's burdens rather than let them handle it"

My fist in her face and she went to join her sisters on the ground. I stood over them with a look of disappointment.

"Is this a joke?" I asked "How could anybody like the three of you even be considered heroes?"

They slowly got to their feet and were panting hard even though it has been a short fight.

"I came here expecting a fairly one-sided fight sure" I said "But I expected more than THIS"

I was slightly surprised at the look on their faces. It was sheer determination mixed with some anger but only enough to add emphasis. The real surprising part was I expected some fear or lost hope but no matter how much I looked it wasn't there.

'Maybe… they might just be…' I thought to myself

"You want more" Blossom said "Try this on for size"

They began to charge energy into their hands each a color respective to their owner. They charged their energy until it formed an orb about the size of a basketball. Then the three of them flew into the air and formed a triangle. I braced myself for whatever they were about to do as they prepared to launch their attack.

"SPIRAL APEX BEAM!" Blossom called out as they fired their energy

True to its name the three different colors of energy connected and began to spin as it rocketed towards me. This beam must have been created using their maximum power and in combining became even more powerful which must be how it got the name "apex" which means the highest point. Acting quickly I called out

"SHADOW CONSTRUCT: ULTIMATE DEFENSE!"

It was a simple barrier powered by almost the entirety of the power I had available to me at this time. For a good couple of seconds it was nothing more than them blasting and me defending however; I noticed something I never would have expected: my barrier was beginning to crack. It started small but steadily grew until it shattered.

**Buttercup's POV**

As our energy faded and the beam did as well we all slowly descended to the ground thoroughly exhausted after using up all our energy. I looked up as the smoke cleared and saw that he was gone except for one of his rings relief flooded through each of us as we collapsed on the ground

"Well…" I said between breaths "It wasn't easy but we kicked his ass"

"Yeah…" Blossom panted out "I guess we did"

Then we heard someone clapping slowly behind us while chuckling in a familiar voice. We turned around so slow I could hear creaking.

There he was.

Standing there without even a scratch on him chuckling like someone had told a joke.

"Impossible" Bubbles whispered

"Congratulations girls!" he called out cheerily "You did it! You somehow managed to break my barrier, almost hit me and completely change my opinion about the three of you"

We were to shocked to respond

"Now for your reward!" he said as he lifted up the wrist that no longer had on a ring "To face me at my next level of power!"

If it was even possible our eyes grew even larger. HE WASN'T EVEN FIGHTING AT FULL STRENGTH?!

"SHADOW POWER: LEVEL 2!"

Pure black energy swirled around him until and he sent out a small shockwave to demonstrate the rise in power. The second scariest part was the energy almost seemed to be alive as it surrounds him lashing out at anything that maybe too close. You may have noticed I said second that's because the scariest part is the look on his face. It was a seemingly pleasant and kind looking face if it were used anywhere else because right now it was like the face a psycho has when he pretends to be all friendly even though he is coming at you with a weapon and is intent on killing you.

"So…" he said with the same look on his face "Shall we continue?"

Bubbles passed out next to me then Blossom. I stared for a few more seconds before I joined them in the land of unconscious.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

My aura of darkness faded as I watched in surprise when the girls passed out in front of me. I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously

"Guess I went a little overboard" I said to no one in particular

"Oh but I think you did _FANTASTIC!_" a very high-pitched and distorted voice said behind me

I turned around to and extremely thin… man...? Wearing make-up, women's clothing and sporting crab-like claws for hands. He walked over to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a small bow

"Yeah…" I said a little creeped out "And you are?"

"Everyone calls me HIM my good man" he answered

"At long last!" another voice called out

I turned to see a green skinned monkey wearing a cape and helmet walking this way with a devious grin on his face.

"The Powerpuff Girls have been beaten!"

"Who are you?" I asked the monkey

He turned to me

"I am Mojo Jojo sworn enemy to the Powerpuff Girls" he said "And let me be the first to congratulate you on defeating those meddlesome Powerpuff Girls"

"Yeah!" a really winey and obnoxious voice called out

I looked up to find a big red curly haired girl fly down on a jet pack

"It's about time someone dealt with those annoying girls"

With a voice like that who is she calling annoying? I learned her name was Princess and soon several other people came out from the woodwork all complimenting me on my victory. I saw a green skinned, thug-looking group of five who called themselves the Ganggreen Gang. There was also a pink furred, country-talking creature named Fuzzy Lumpkins. It took me three seconds, which was three more than it should have, to realize that not only was I surrounded by the major villains of this story but I had officially been accepted as one. I noticed Mojo pull something from his pocket it looked like a vial containing an orangish liquid.

"Oi Mojo" I said "What's that?"

He turned to me with that same evil grin

"This is Antidote X" he explained "Whereas its brother Chemical X gave the girls their powers this shall take them away"

Now I was a bit worried I had a fairly good idea of what he was going to do with it.

"OOOOH!" HIM cooed "I take it you are planning to use it to rid them of their powers?"

The monkey laughed evilly

"Of course!" he answered

I was afraid of that.

"I have been saving this little amount for just such an occasion" he said "For you see it is the last of the Antidote X ever created"

"The last?" I asked "What happened to the rest?"

"It was destroyed and the notes on how to re-create it were burned" he explained "Even I with my great mind could never successfully replicate"

"You know…" Princess mused "I think the new guy should have the honor"

"Good idea Princess" HIM said "For a rich snob it's surprising you actually can think instead of paying someone else to do it for you"

She glared at him while Mojo handed me the vial. As I made my way over to the three unconscious girls I noticed a news reporter getting coverage of what must have been the scoop of the century. I stopped next to the knocked-out heroines and stared at the vial in my hand I had formed an interesting plan to shock all that were watching.

"Ya know…" I started as I turned to the group behind me as I uncorked the vial "I think I know why I was able to beat the girls so easily"

"Oh?" HIM asked "Do tell"

Using my shadows I pulled up a small section of concrete and created a small hole. They all looked at me with curious expression, which turned to shock as I poured the contents of the vial into the hole, covered it up and crushed the vial in my hand.

"I believe it is because they have been saving the city from you weak and pathetic lot that their skills never needed to grow stronger" I said

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_" HIM said in a more evil sounding voice

"I thought you were on OUR side" Princess exclaimed

I smirked

"YOUR side?" I asked "Don't make me laugh. I personally hate villains"

With that I then proceed to beat up every last one of them using my shadows and sent them flying to the jail. I grabbed my lost power restraint ring and placed it back on my wrist then I picked up the girls using my shadows and was about to leave until the news reporter came running up to me

"Excuse me sir?" she asked "Inquiring minds want to know: first you defeated the Powerpuff Girls then proceeded to K.O. all of Townsville's top villains so whose side are you on?"

I thought about my answer for a few seconds and said

"I'm on the Girls side but I am not a hero"

I started to walk away again but was stopped when the reporter asked

"Where are you taking them?"

I turned to her as I created my wings and answered her simply with

"To their home, I need to make sure I didn't cause any serious injuries"

With that I took flight leaving the dumbfounded reporter behind me.


	4. Chapter 3: Confusing Motive

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 3

**Nar-Korash's POV**

As I flew away from the scene of our battle I scanned the girl's minds to find the location of their home. I was tempted to be nosy and look further into their minds for anything that might be of interest but I restrained myself. After a while of flying I spotted the white building with three circular windows that the girls called home. As I landed on the front lawn I took a minute to admire their home it was a nice place but a bit too white in color for my taste. I walked up to their red front door and knocked five times and braced myself for a confused and angry parent.

**Professor's POV**

I was reading in the paper in my chair and enjoying a new brand of pipe tobacco when I heard five loud knocks on the front door. Setting down the paper and emptying my pipe I walked over to the door. As I pulled the door open I said

"Hello?"

I was greeted by a man full-clad in black standing on my porch his face was peculiar: a strange mix of pleasant, serious, angry and neutral all in one bundle

"Are you a Professor Utonium by chance?" he asked

"I am" I replied slightly wary "Who are you?"

"My name isn't important" he answered "But would it be too much to ask if I may come in?"

I raised my eyebrow my ushered him in. I continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow until something more important caught my eye which then proceeded to pop out of their sockets.

All three of my daughters.

Bruised, battered and unconscious came floating in via some strange black energy connected to the man who was now in our home. My anger and protective instincts kicked in.

"What did you do to them?" I asked calm yet laced with anger

"I challenged them to a fight" he said evenly as he set them on the couch "To test their strength"

Confusion was added to mix growing emotions

"Test them for what?" I asked

"All will be explained when they wake up" he said as he walked past me "Would you mind tending their injuries?"

"Where are you going?" I asked as he continued on his way

"First I need to go drop off all the cash I grabbed from the bank" he said "Then I'm going to find a soda or something, I'm really thirsty"

He created bat wings on his back then turned back towards me

"I'll be back in a few minutes" he said

He flew away from the house and left me more confused than a three year-old taking a collage entry exam. I sighed and went to find the first aid kit then I turned my attention to the girls' injuries.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I flew back to the scene where the girls and I had our battle and damage crews were already on the scene as were the reporters. They all noticed me as I landed and the cops surrounded me with loaded guns. Above me I created a large abyssal portal and emptied out all the cash that I had "borrowed" from the bank. Confusion swept across everyone's faces as they looked from the money and back to me.

"This is all the money that I had taken from the bank" I said "Sorry for the trouble"

I re-created my wings and left them even more confused than before. Shortly after I left the crowd I arrived back at the home of the three unconscious heroines. I walked in to find them still out on the couches but bandaged up and the Professor on his chair waiting for me.

"How are they doing?" I asked as I shut the door

"Nothing's broken" he replied evenly "Just some small cuts and bruises"

"Is that so?" I said "That's good to hear"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the kitchen and started to walk towards it

"Where are you going now?" the Professor asked suspicious

"To the kitchen to see if you have any soda" I replied "You want anything?"

He gave a 'Really?' kind of look

"Don't act like this is your house" he said

I shrugged then rummaged around in the kitchen until I found a can of Barq's Root Beer

"Hey Sweet!" I exclaimed "I love Barq's Root Beer!"

I walked back over to the couch and sat in the free spot next to Buttercup. I popped the top and took a big gulp

"Nothing beats Barq's" I said "Best Root Beer EVER!"

The Professor was looking at me with wide eyes

"What?" I asked

"That was Buttercup's" he said with the expression still on his face "Unless he has a death wish one should never drink Buttercup's Root Beer"

I raised my eyebrow at him and jerked my thumb over to the sleeping Buttercup

"You really think I'm worried about her trying to kill me?" I asked

He looked back and forth between me and her before he said

"Good point"

I took another swig of my Root Beer then glanced at the girls who were still out like a light

"Guess we're in for quite the wait" I mused

All he said was 'Yeah' then silence enveloped the entire room

30 Minutes Later

The two of us hadn't said a word throughout the entirety of the wait. I had long since finished my drink and now I was completely bored. The Professor had taken to reading the paper and I entertained myself as much as I could by daydreaming about this and that. The silence was finally broken when the girls finally began to stir.

'It's about time' I thought

As they sat up and looked around no doubt wondering how they got home then all at once their eyes landed on me. After a surprised squeak from Bubbles all three girls jumped into a battle stance

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Buttercup yelled

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUR HOUSE?!" Blossom yelled

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PROFESSOR?!" Bubbles yelled

After rubbing my poor ears which were ringing a bit from all the yelling I looked at each of them with a look of neutrality and responded equally neutral

"Ok, in order" I said "I am sitting on your couch waiting for you three to wake up, I looked into your minds to find your house, and I did nothing to him for he is sitting right there"

They followed my pointing finger to where the Professor was sitting and he waved at them like nothing was happening. They looked from him then back to me never lowering their stance I rolled my eyes

"Calm down girls" I said "If I was going to do something to you while I was out don't think I would have?"

They lowered their stance a tiny bit

"Now sit back down" I said motioning for them to do so "We have much to discuss"

They stayed standing

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say?" Buttercup demanded "Why shouldn't we just kick you out right now?"

I glanced at the clock before I evenly met her glare

"Besides the fact that you couldn't beat me while you weren't injured?" I replied

Her eyes narrowed even more

"Well" I said as I pulled the remote to the TV over to me "There's always the news"

They looked at me curiously as I turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. Eventually I found the news channel of the reporter who had stopped me.

"Tonight on WTF News" the news anchor said "The Mysterious Man in Black"

Curious the girls and Professor turned their attention to the television.

"Today" the anchor started "a mysterious man clad in black pulled a bank robbery stealing hundreds of thousands of dollars from Townsville's National Bank. The man reportedly created a strange black hole which he used to clean out half of the bank's reserves. And in a surprising turn of events witnesses also claim that before he left he returned a stack of money worth $1000 to the bank clerk stating that quote: 'My conscience was bothering me'"

The girls and Professor looked at me with surprised eyes and I directed their attention back at the news man

"After he left the bank" he continued "The man was confronted by the Powerpuff Girls who attempted to apprehend this man but were quickly and effortlessly repelled."

Buttercup looked at me with irritation in her eyes

"Tell me why we are watching this?" she demanded

I simply shushed her and diverted her attention back to the TV

"The girls attempted to finish off this man with their Spiral Apex Beam but only for the man to dodge the attack somehow and knock them unconscious" he said

I suppose they wanted to keep the girl's pride intact so they left out the part where they actually fainted. All the girls, especially Buttercup, let out a sigh of relief.

"Then in a surprising turn of events all of Townsville's major criminals appeared and began to congratulate the man for his victory" he continues "He was offered a vile of Antidote X by Mojo Jojo to use on the girls so the villains could rule Townsville"

The girls were about to demand what had happened but I once again shushed them and pointed back to the TV

"Then in possibly the greatest plot twist of all time" he went on "The man pours the contents of the vile into the ground and tells the villains that not only is he not on their side but that he HATES villains"

The girls were too stunned to even say something as was the Professor

"The man proceeded to lift the girls up using some kind of black energy and was about to leave when he was stopped by our news reporter Jenny Peterson" he said as he cut to the clip

'Excuse me sir?' came her voice 'Inquiring minds want to know: first you defeated the Powerpuff Girls then proceeded to K.O. all of Townsville's top villains so whose side are you on?'

As I gave her my answer and the one to the next question the girl's eyes were so wide I was surprised they didn't pop out of their skulls.

"After a few minutes of his leave" he continued "The man returned to the scene of the battle and returned the entirety of the money he had stolen and apologized for the trouble he caused"

The girls could only stare

"Who is this man? And what are his intentions? More information as it is uncovered" he said "Tune in tonight for another episode of 'Will That Damn Dog Ever Get off the Roof?"

I turned off the television and waited for the shock to sink in. When they had finally recovered Blossom turned to address me with eyes to said she was still wary of me.

"Alright" she said "You've got our attention"

_Me: Awesome! Another chapter is D-O-N-E!_

_Nar: Looking at all the ideas in your head I think it's fair to say that this might actually be the first story that you actually finish_

_Me: Hell yeah! Now then I have decided that I'm going to try to upload a new chapter for at least one of my stories, most likely this one, every Friday or Saturday or both if I'm lucky. Also I would really appreciate it if you readers would tell me what you think of the story I live on your opinions. Lastly I've decided to have Nar and myself answer questions that you may have about whatever. So please Rate and Review and ask those questions and I'll pick a few to answer at the bottom of chapters_

_Nar: Please review so he'll shut up_

_Me: *Prepares a document for a girly story starring Nar*_

_Nar: Message Received_

_Me: Guess that's it! Later Days everyone!_


	5. Chapter 4: Prophecies and War

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 4

**Blossom's POV**

We sat adjacent from the man as we pulled Buttercup away from him when she realized he drank her last Root Beer. The only reason she complied was because she knew that she couldn't beat him. He smiled smugly as he watched us calm her down then cracked his neck as if he was warming up.

"Well then" he started "I suppose introductions are in order"

"I take it that you already know our names?" I asked

"Indeed" he answered "In that case: my name is Nar-Korash and it is nice to make your acquaintances"

"The feeling ain't mutual" Buttercup spat

He chuckled a bit

"After what happened during our first meeting I'm not surprised" he said before looking out in thought "Now then how should I explain myself?"

"Why not start at the beginning" Bubbles offered

He thought about it for a second before shaking his head

"Nah then it would take too long" he said then thought a bit more before he snapped his fingers "A question for you three if you don't mind"

We exchanged glances before nodding

"Riddle me this Powerpuffs" he started "Do you know of the war between Heaven and Hell?"

I raised my eyebrow in response Buttercup rolled her eyes and Bubbles cocked her head to the side.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Buttercup asked sarcastically

If he didn't before then Nar suddenly turned dead serious

"Everything" he answered simply

Any smart-ass remarks Buttercup had she wisely kept them to herself

He paused a second to gather his thoughts then glanced towards Bubbles

"Maybe it is best to start at the beginning Bubbles" he said

She only nodded

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I mentally organized my story before I took in a deep breath

"Ever since the beginning of life on Earth" I began "The angels of Heaven and the demons of Hell have waged a seemingly endless war over the sake of humanity"

They said nothing, only listened.

"The fallen angel Lucifer sought dominion of the Earth and the end of humanity for he believed the Earth to be his birthright. He was cast from Heaven and fell to the depths of a deep chasm and was sealed within for all eternity. God ordered him to look over the punishment of those whose souls were full of sin and hoped that in turn he would realize his errors. It backfired however; his hatred for humanity was greater than his loyalty to God. His anger and hatred began to twist and distort him until it became clear that redemption was no longer possible. As his anger only rose to new heights because of God's order he realized a chance to take at least some vengeance on humanity." I said

"And so Hell was created, right?" Blossom asked

"Precisely" I answered "The Seven Circles of Hell were created by Lucifer's newly acquired sadistic mind and he began to punish the damned but he had no intention of sending them to Heaven. Many centuries later Lucifer began to amass an army of demons to take Heaven for themselves and wipeout all mortals in existence. Sound familiar?"

"Armageddon right?" Buttercup asked

"Yes" I responded "Heaven of course began to amass its forces as well to prevent this terrible outcome. And as such began the war of Heaven and Hell."

Bubbles raised her hand

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Um… what does any of this have to do with us?" she asked

"I've been wondering that myself" Buttercup said as she crossed her arms

"In time it will come up" I replied

"Well then keep going" Blossom said

I nodded

"The first battle between the two forces occurred not long after Adam and Eve were cast from the Garden. Many died that day and after no one really knew who won since both sides retreated. There have been many more battles since then, some wins, others losses and some were ties." I paused to gather my thoughts again "It was what you would call the greatest stalemate of all time"

"What about you?" Blossom asked

I looked at her questioningly

"No offence but you don't exactly strike me as angelic but not demonic either" she explained

I smiled

"I suppose there's no reason to try and hide it" I said "My full name is Nar-Korash Daemoni Sanguis"

Bubbles paled a little bit

"Isn't that Latin for Demon of Blood?" she asked nervously

"It is" I responded

They tensed up as if expecting a fight

"So you're one of Hell's minions trying to turn us to their side?" Buttercup demanded

"No I'm not" I said "I am a demon only by title"

They seemed to relax a little bit

"So… who's side are you on then" Blossom asked

"Technically speaking" I said "Neither"

Confusion swept across their faces

"You see I am The Lord of Shadows and Darkness" I explained "My power comes from The Abyss; the source of eternal darkness and when fully released my powers can rival that of God himself"

Confusion was replaced with surprise

"I'm sure that after our fight that might be understandable" I asked with a smirk "Of course I wasn't using all my power that's what I have these rings for"

"To dial back your power" Blossom guessed "But why would you need something like that?"

"Darkness has more power than you'd think" I replied "If I were to use my full power too long it could possible create some permanent side effects to this world"

They nodded in understanding

"I'm still confused about something" Buttercup said "If you are a Lord of Darkness then shouldn't that make you evil?"

My anger rose faster than I could think and I created shadow spears and almost attacked her with them before I stopped myself. I dissipated my spears and placed a hand on my face.

"I'm so sorry about that" I said "I get so angry when people say things like that…"

"Why did you get so angry anyway" Bubbles asked

"Because" I started "I get tired of people making that same ignorant assumption"

The girls waited for me to go on

"Let me explain; in this world you have good and evil, right?" I asked

They nodded

"And most people associate light and darkness with the two respectively, right?" I asked

Again they nodded

"Well the truth is that light and darkness are neutral and that good and evil are finite" I explained "The reason that they are paired up as they are is because of human judgment. You see light and dark can be either of the two sides"

"I suppose that makes some sense" Blossom mused

"Well I digress a bit" I said "Due to me being a Lord of Darkness it was agreed upon that neither side would attempt to sway me to their cause and tip the odds in their favor but something has happened"

"What is it?" Blossom asked

"Another battle has occurred recently" I began gravely "The legions of Heaven were led by the mighty Archangel Gabriel and for a time things were looking good until…"

They didn't say anything but waited for me to continue

"The Archangel was killed in battle" I finished

They all gasped

"The legion was terrified and disheartened at his death. With their will shattered the demons were met with no resistance as they slaughtered the rest. Among them all God was the one in the greatest pain. I hadn't seen him that way since the fall of Lucifer" I said

"My God" Bubbles said

"Strengthened by their victory Lucifer plans to storm Heaven and take what he believes is rightfully his" I explained "This is where you three come in"

They looked up from their shock

"If Lucifer manages to succeed then all life will end and everything and _anything_ of importance to you will be lost and there will be nothing you can do about it" I said "But there is a chance"

They nodded

"In my studies of ancient text I learned of a forgotten prophecy that foretells of this event" I explained "It says that 'When the Left Hand of God falls to the demons of Hell and Heavens will is broken six warriors of Earth shall come forth to battle the forces of Hell and finally put an end to the great war'"

They stared at me somewhat blankly

"And… you're saying that's us?" Buttercup asked skeptically

"I am" I replied

"How can you be sure?" Blossom asked equally skeptical

"The ancient text says that the warriors with have abilities above that of the rest of the mortals" I said "And that they all bear distinct colors that defines them"

"What are they?" Bubbles asked

"They are described as such: 'One who is symbolized by the child of the colors white and red, another who's green is named after a precious gemstone and one whose shade of blue can only be described as an infant blue'" I explained

Realization flashed through their eyes

"Pink…"

"Emerald green…"

"Light baby blue…"

"Now you see why I've come in search of you" I said "For the sake of humanity and the world"

They were quiet for a while before Blossom spoke up

"You said six warriors" she said "Who are the other three?"

"I'm not sure" I replied "This is all that I said about them: 'One whose eyes are a blazing crimson red, another who is described as having eyes green the greatest forest and the last is said to have eyes a deep ocean blue' sound familiar at all?"

They all thought for a moment before they shook their heads

"No"

"Nope"

"I'm afraid not"

I sighed

"We'll have to search for them if we are to succeed" I said "If of course you three are willing to of course"

They agreed without hesitation

"Very good" I said while standing up "I'll check back sometime to see if you've made any progress"

I headed toward the door before Bubbles' voice stopped me

"Wait!" she called

I turned to face her

"If you are neutral then why are you trying to prevent Lucifer from succeeding?" she asked

I smiled

"Two reasons" I said "I enjoy watching human life going about as it does and because I was once human myself"

With that I took my leave.

_Me: WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!_

_Nar: About time too I thought you were going to try and upload one page a day during your Spring Break_

_Me: Meh it slipped my mind_

_Nar: Oy Vey_

_Me: Hope you enjoyed and a note to EvilstMothrfukr about your comment I see your point but I'm a self-trained writer and I'm trying to do what works for me until my skill can increase but thanks for your opinion and I hope you like future chapters_

_Nar: R&R people_

_Me: Later Days!_


	6. Chapter 5: Familiar Faces and Revelation

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 5

**Blossom's POV**

The weekend went by with the three of us (well mostly me with Bubbles trying to help) thinking about where we could find the other three Chosen Warriors and who they could be. We were currently on our way to school talking about said topic when out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw three familiar streaks of light in the distance. They vanished as soon as I turned my head however. I would have just figured it was my imagination but last time I figured that I got but butt handed to me by Nar but I couldn't be late to school so I kept it stored away for later. We landed in front of the school and walked to our first classes my first and personal favorite class was Chemistry. I sat in my seat as the bell rang and our teacher began taking attendance once she finished she announced that we had a new student joining us. The room quickly burst into hushed chatter about the new student while I still tried to figure out how we could find the other three warriors. However all thought processes were brought to a grinding halt when the new kid walked in.

He had long red hair.

He wore his signature red hat on backwards.

And when he noticed me he gave that all-too-familiar cocky smirk.

Brick.

Alive and breathing no doubt already forming plans on how to irritate the living daylights out of me. Well I don't suppose it could get any worse.

"Alright Brick" the teacher said "You will be sitting with Blossom who will also be your lab partner"

And that bit of wishful thinking just dropped out the window. I knew that there would be no point in arguing so I just sighed in defeat as he sat next to me.

"Long time no see Pinky" he said with that stupid smirk

"Not long enough it seems" I said coldly

"You don't sound very happy to see me" he said feigning looking hurt

"I don't see why I should be" I replied "Now that I have to deal with you in my favorite class"

"Really? Chemistry happens to be my personal favorite as well" he said

I looked at him questioningly

"Never heard of a Rowdyruff liking anything that has to do with school" I said

"First time for everything Babe" he replied

I glared at him

"Don't call me that" I said

"Whatever" he said before he smirked even wider "…Babe"

I growled at him and turned to focus on today's lab, as did he.

We were going to be making our own fireworks more specifically bottle rockets. As we got started I couldn't help but stare at Brick when he wasn't looking. He had gotten a head taller than me since the last time I saw him and from what I could tell he had also gotten very muscular as well. He was… I hate to say it but… hot. I quickly shook my head and focused back on my bottle rocket. Class was almost over and everyone was cleaning up. Brick had some impressive multi-tasking skills for he was able to make his bottle rockets while pissing me off at the same time. I had only hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with him any more today.

"Blossom" the teacher called as the bell rang and everyone started to leave "Come here a second please"

I walked over to her desk

"I received an e-mail from your homeroom teacher" she said "He wants you to show Brick to each of his classes"

Mental note: stop wishing for good things to happen. Before I could say anything Brick came up and put his arm around my waist then pulled me close to him.

"Cool" he said with a grin "Looks like you get to deal with me a while longer Pinky"

I blushed very faintly as I pushed him away from me.

"Let's just go" I mumbled as we walked out the door

He handed me his schedule and all thought processes were brought to a halt for the second time that day.

We had all the same classes.

By the looks of his smirk he had figured out why I had the shocked look on my face. He chuckled a little bit

"Well I bet you must be happy" he said

I gave him a questioning glare

"Why would that be" I asked

"Don't play dumb babe" he said and pulled me close and stared into my eyes "I saw you checking me out back in the room"

My face heated up which caused him to laugh even more and pull me even closer then leaned in toward my ear

"Looks like I have two reasons to like school now" he whispered in my ear

My blush increased ten-fold then instinct took over. I quickly pulled my arm back and punched him as hard as I could. He fell to his knees while clutching his stomach. While he recovered I quickly regained my own composure.

"L-let's just get to homeroom" I said turning to leave

"Alright then" he said in a strained voice but I could practically hear him smirking

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked out of the changing rooms and into the gym which is the only good part of the school. After we all piled into the gym the teacher said that we were getting a new student. The second he said that 'Ride of the Valkyries' started playing and down from the ceiling floated said new kid while humming the song.

He had black spiky hair.

He had a mischievous look on his face.

And just looking at him pissed me off.

Butch.

Apparently back from the dead and planning to do God knows what.

The teacher gave him a 'Really?' look. He shrugged

"I like to make an entrance" was all he said

He looked at me then walked over with a flirty grin

"Well, well Butterbabe" he said "It's been a few years now hasn't?"

I simply glared at him. He then proceeded to look me up and down.

"The years have certainly been kind haven't they?" he asked

I was about to punch a hole through his head but the gym teacher blew his whistle.

"Alright lovebirds stop yer bickering!" he said "It's Dodgeball day!"

That cheered me up a little so I let the 'lovebird' comment slide now I have an excuse to injure this idiot and not get in trouble. We were playing boys vs. girls the coach blew the whistle and the balls started flying. After sometime only Butch and I were left and neither of us could gain the upper hand on the other. We both grabbed a ball and threw it at each other with all our strength and… both of us got hit. Somehow we had become the first people in the history of Dodgeball to tie the game. Before either of us could do anything the teacher said that it's time to start packin' up. Before I left the teacher called me over and said that I was to show Butch to all his classes. I started to protest but the idiot walked over and wrapped his arm over my shoulders.

"Awesome!" he said "Buttercup gets to escort me around the place and I get to watch her hate it!"

I elbowed him in the gut and dragged him away

"Come on ya big idiot" I said

One Clothes Changing Later

I walked out of the changing room to find Butch waiting for me with a smirk.

"So what's your schedule like?" I said with a sigh

He handed me his schedule and I groaned.

We had all the same classes.

He laughed at my torture which earned him a glare

As we started walking I looked at him out of the corner of my eye he was taller than me by a good few inches and it looks like he toned up a lot. If I didn't hate him with a burning passion I'd probably say that he's hot.

"Like what ya see?" he asked

I blushed faintly and turned my head away

"Not at all" I said

He smirked

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked

My blush grew

"I'm not" I said but I didn't believe it myself

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pushed me against a wall his face very near mine.

"If that's true" he said while tracing his finger across my cheek "Then why is your face all red?"

My entire face was hot now though I couldn't figure out why. He leaned in towards my ear

"I think I'm starting to like school" he whispered in my ear

Gathering as much dignity that I had left I grabbed his neck and forced him to look directly at me and as I stared into his eyes I said

"Unless you want to be walking funny for the next year I suggest you _back off"_

He stepped back palms raised but smirk still there I quickly led him towards the next class.

**Bubble's POV**

After separating from my sisters I walked to my first class which was Japanese taught by Fujiyama-sensei. As the bell rang Sensei started speaking something in Japanese most of the kids didn't follow so I took it upon myself to translate

"We're getting a new student Sensei?" I asked

"_Hai_*! Very good Bubbles!" he said

Everyone then proceeds into various 'I knew that' and 'Oh duh' as if they actually knew what he was saying. Sensei stepped out the door and ushered in the new student. But when he walked in the door I felt my heart stop.

He had messy blonde hair.

He had a bright cheerful smile on his face.

And that look only got bigger once he noticed me.

Boomer.

He was back and the longer I looked at him the more my heart continued to pound.

"Alright then" sensei said "Please introduce yourself to the class"

"_Hajimemashite minna! Watashi no namae wa _Boomer _desu**"_ he said as he bowed in politeness

"_Doozo Yoroshiku***!" _the class responded

"Ok then Boomer you can take the seat next to Bubbles" he said gesturing to me

My heartbeat quickened as he walked towards the seat next to mine. As he sat down he looked toward me and flashed an innocent smile that I couldn't help but return.

Well, well Bubbles _Hisashiburi da na****?" _he asked

"Yeah it has been" I replied with a faint blush

So Japanese went on as it usually did except it now included me constantly glancing at Boomer and checking him out. Though it was hard to tell since he was sitting down but it looked like he had grown a lot since the last time I saw him not to mention he has gotten a lot more muscular. However it seems that he still is a bit dense about things. All in all: he was hot with a capital DAYUM! After class ended sensei called me up and told me that I was to show Boomer around to his classes. Boomer seemed happy about the idea and I was as well. As we left the room I asked if I could see his schedule and it took all my willpower not to start doing backflips of joy.

We had all the same classes.

I told him this and his face simply lit up in happiness and that sight caused my heart to melt on the spot. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Let's get going Bubbles!" he said the smile never leaving his face

I nodded and led him to the next class.

**Timeskip – End of school day: No One's POV**

The girls met up in front of the school each with urgent news to tell one another.

"You will not believe who I have all my classes with" they all said at once

They were taken aback for a few seconds before Blossom spoke up

"So I was in Chemistry class today" she started "And the teacher said that we had a new student"

"Same with me!" Bubbles said

"And me!" Buttercup said

"And of all the people it could have been it was Brick!" she continued

The other two gasped

"The new student in my room was Boomer!" Bubbles exclaimed

"And Butch was mine!" commented Buttercup

"Should I guess you were also asked to show them around school?" Blossom asked

They both nodded

"And that they were both in EVERY one of your classes?" she questioned

They nodded again

"Talk about your God awful luck" Buttercup said

"Y-yeah" Bubbles said though neither of her sisters seemed to notice the hesitation in her voice

The three then flew off to their home ranting (well in Bubbles' case rambling) about the three Rowdyruffs that had re-entered their lives. As they landed in front of their house and walked in they each finished their respective ranting/rambling on a similar note.

"…an annoying crimson eyed flirt"

"…a stupid perverted forest green eyed show off"

"…I never knew how deep an ocean blue his eyes were"

They plopped down on the couch to try and recover from their day (more so Blossom and Buttercup than Bubbles) when all of a sudden they noticed something from their respective ending phrase.

"Crimson eyes…"

"Forest green…"

"Ocean Blue…"

Their eyes then proceeded to bulge from their sockets even more than when they saw how Nar helped them on the news.

"No Fucking Way" Buttercup said with extreme emphasis

"But the colors and the powers…" Bubbles trailed off

"It can't be that…" Blossom started

"_**THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE THE OTHER THREE WARRIORS?!"**_ they all exclaimed at once

_Me: Nice! Another chapter is done!_

_Nar: If a bit late_

_Me: Yeeeah… Sorry about that guys it would have been finished and posted so that you could read it on Sunday but due to the fact that I always get distracted on Saturday I often have to work well into Saturday night and a good few hours into the next day but last night I was working with a killer headache. After I finished Buttercup's part I glanced at the clock to see that it was 2:30 a.m. and my headache was still going strong._

_Nar: This is why, if you can tell, that Buttercup's section is kinda half-assed._

_Me: So I said 'Fuck it' and went to sleep. Then I had my grandma over for lunch so I had no time their either then finally I got around to writing and finally finished at 11:20 p.m. on Sunday_

_Nar: Well anyway we hope that you can enjoy this chapter that focused more on the girls rather than yours truly._

_Me: So R&R while I go work on toning down Nar's ego_

_Nar: *Summons shadow energy* Try and do it; I dare ya_

_Me: *Smirks* Later Days! *Jumps towards Nar for a fight*_

*Translation: Yes

**Translation: Nice to meet you everyone! My name is Boomer

***Translation: Nice to meet you

****Translation: It's been a while, huh?

P.S. I take Japanese myself and since Bubbles is good at speaking languages I couldn't help but incorporate it into the story a little bit.


	7. Chapter 6: The Test

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 6

**Blossom's POV**

To say we were shocked would be an understatement. For a good few seconds we just sat there unsure how to react to our little revelation. Buttercup finally broke the silence in a way that one would expect her to.

"NO, ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" she started raving "I ABSOLUTLEY REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT THOSE THREE ARE THE ONES THAT WE NEED TO HAVE HELP US!"

"Normally I'd agree with you Buttercup" I said "But the fact of the matter is I don't think we have any other choice"

"I DON'T CARE!" she continued to yell "IT IS NOT AN OPTION!"

"Maybe we should speak to Nar about this?" Bubbles suggested

"There's an idea" I said "Perhaps he could help out somehow"

"Alright, but how are we supposed to get in contact with him" Buttercup asked calming down some "He never told us how to contact him before he left"

"You called?" Nar said as he appeared out of nowhere and scared each of us half to death

"THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Buttercup yelled while trying to calm her racing heart

"The shadows" he simply said

She glared at him

I then noticed that he had a plate in his hand

"What's with the plate?" I asked

"Oh I raided your fridge and made myself a sandwich" he answered me as he teleported the plate into the dishwasher

I joined Buttercup in glaring at him

"So anyway what's with all the racket?" he asked

"We think that we might have found the final three of the Chosen Warriors" Bubbles explained

"That's good" he said "So why is Buttercup over here raging like a bull that saw red"

We glanced at each other

"It turns out that they might be our old enemies: the Rowdyruff Boys" I finished

He thought about this for a second

"I see" he said at last "It would make sense to be reluctant to work with one's enemy"

"So what would you recommend we do?" Blossom asked

He thought a bit more then walked toward the window.

"You see that tower?" he asked pointing at said tower

We nodded

"I'll be waiting at the very top" he explained "I want you three to bring them to me tomorrow after school"

"Why?" Bubbles asked

"So that I can explain the situation to them and test the six of you at once" he answered

"Test?" Buttercup asked "Didn't you already test us already?"

He paused in thought

"Yes and no" he finally said

We looked at him questioningly

"Think of what I did with you three as a preliminary test" he explained "For the real test all warriors must be present at the same time"

I couldn't help but wonder if the REAL test was worse than Nar's test. As I pondered what it could possibly entail Buttercup spoke up.

"So how are we supposed to get them to come with us?" she asked with her arms crossed

He gave a knowing smirk

"I'll leave that part up to you three" he said then vanished

We sat in silence for a few seconds before Buttercup broke it again

"WELL WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!" she yelled

The Professor poked his head into the room

"Buttercup no yelling in the house" he said

**The Next Day – Still Blossom's POV**

We were waiting by the front gate at school and quite honestly there were a million things that I'd rather do than deal with any of those three especially Brick but it was for the good of mankind so I had to suck it up. After a while the boys walked out of the front doors chatting about something. They noticed us waiting for them and they smirked widely (or smiled in Boomer's case) as they approached.

"Well ain't this a surprise" Brick said as they walked up to us "To what do we owe the honor of having you three greet us?"

I walked up to Brick

"We need you three to come with us for something" I told him

Brick raised an eyebrow, Butch was snickering and Boomer just seemed confused

"There must be something in my ear" he said while pretending to clean said ear "I could've sworn you just said that you three need us to go with you"

"I did" I simply answered

He laughed a little bit

"Never heard of a Powerpuff wanting anything form a Rowdyruff" he said with a smirk

I responded with a smirk of my own

"First time for everything, right?" I asked

His smirk grew a little

"And what if I say I don't want to go?" he asked

I was prepared for this

"Because if you don't…" I started as I quickly grabbed his hat off his head "Then you'll never see this hat again!"

Then I flew away as fast as possible

**Buttercup's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Brick's expression when Blossom stole his hat and when she flew off

"DAMMIT WOMAN GET BACK HERE WITH MY HAT!" he yelled before he chased after her

Butch joined my laughter as Brick left. As we both calmed down I turned to him and asked

"You coming?"

He thought for a second

"Nah, I'm going to take a nap" he said

Thinking quickly I raised my eyebrow and said

"Oh? You afraid Butchie Boy?"

THAT caught his attention

"Excuse me?" he asked

I shrugged nonchalantly

"Just asking if 'The Great Butch' is too afraid to follow a Powerpuff" I said mockingly

He laughed

"I ain't afraid of nothing'" he replied "So lead on Butterbabe"

With that we both took off after our respective elder siblings.

**Bubbles POV**

Buttercup and Butch flew off and I was left alone with Boomer. My heart was beating at a pace that would rival a hummingbird's. I glanced up at Boomer who seemed to be trying to process all of what just happened. I took a deep breath to calm down then took a few more seconds to find my voice.

"U-um Boomer?" I asked

He snapped out of his processing and looked at me

"Yes Bubbles?" he said

"W-will…um I mean…would you…" I stammered horribly

Thankfully he seemed to catch on a bit

"Would I like to go with you?" he finished for me

All I could do was nod

Without hesitation a big smile cut across his face

"Sure!" he said

He then grabbed my hand which I responded to by blushing fiercely.

"Lead on Bubbles!" he said

With another nod we both flew to join up with our siblings.

**Atop the tower – Nar-Korash's POV**

I arrived at the meeting place at the time school was supposed to end. I waited for a good few minutes until I heard the familiar sound of a Powerpuff in flight. I turned around and was rewarded with a most hilarious sight: Brick was chasing after Blossom who I could only guess had stolen his hat. She slowed down as she neared the tower as did Brick she then turned to Brick

"I'll give back your hat if you promise not to run the second you get it back" she said

He thought for a second

"Fine" he said at last

She tossed his hat over to him and he put it on then he noticed me

"And who are you supposed to be?" he asked

"I'll explain as soon as the others get here" I responded

As I finished saying that Buttercup and Butch arrived and not long after as did Bubbles and Boomer did as well. However the fact that they were holding hands created quite the controversy. As everyone calmed down Brick stepped up and got right to the point

"Ok we're all here now so who are you and what do you want?" he asked

"My name is Nar-Korash" I began "And as for what I want would you prefer the long version or the short?"

"The long version sounds good" he answered

"Alright then" I said "There's a war going on between heaven and hell, the Archangel Gabriel is dead, the fallen angel Lucifer is planning to attack both the earth and heaven, an ancient prophecy for tells of six Chosen Warriors that will prevent this from happening, end the great war, I am to find these six and I've come to believe that you are those six"

Brick stared at me blankly

"I asked for the LONG version" he said

"Dude" I replied "That WAS the long version the short version is: unless you six do something the world is FUCKED"

I could tell they didn't believe anything I said so I had to try plan B. Using my shadow energy I created three orbs and I flung them at the boys' heads. The orbs phased into their minds and began to give them visions of what I was telling them. Once they had been shown everything they needed to see the orbs floated out of their heads and faded away. The boys' were visibly shaken by what they had seen: they were a deathly pale color and were trembling slightly.

"Understand now?" I asked

They nodded

"What did you show them?" Bubbles asked as she floated over to Boomer

"Things that only the strongest can see and come out only slightly scathed" I replied

Once they boys' had recovered from their trauma I figured that now was the time to ask

"So boys" I started "Will you join the fight to save humanity?"

The boys had to think for a minute or two but they eventually agreed

"Good" I said "Now that the candidates have been gathered let the test commence!"

Then I created an abyssal portal and transported them to my realm.

**Darkness Realm – Still Nar's POV**

As we exited my portal I smiled and took in a deep breath. It had been far too long since I had been home. My reunion was cut short when a certain six candidates started panicking behind me

"WHERE ARE WE?!" cried Blossom

"WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING?!" came from Butch

"Which way is up?" Boomer said oddly calm

"Oops sorry about that" I said "I forgot that you guys aren't attuned to darkness like me"

I waved my hand and fine-tuned their eyes to be able to see in my realm. Though as of right now there wasn't much to see: the ground was nothing more than a flat sand colored square of land that stretched as far as the eye can see

"Not much to your realm I see" Butch commented

"Only because I haven't willed it otherwise" I responded "Now then for the test"

I removed my power restraints, taking a second to bask in the feeling of having my power fully unleashed, then proceeded to rip a large chasm in the ground.

I turned to the candidates

"Are you six ready?" I asked

They nodded

"In this chasm lies the true ruler of darkness, the original source itself that who has existed before the lord Himself" I said "The Abyss"

I motioned towards the chasm as tendrils arose from within and lashed out a bit before settling

"The test is simple" I began "You must look into the Abyss itself"

"What's the catch?" Brick asked

"The catch Brick" I said "Is that when you stare into the Abyss it will in turn stare back at you and when it does you must not waver from its stare but meet it with full confidence and it shall prove you to be one of the Chosen"

"And… if we blink?" Bubbles asked

"Then…" I started "You die"

They each paled at the thought

"It is how the Abyss judges those it meets" I explained "Those with a weak heart have no place to exist"

They said nothing but looked increasingly nervous

"Don't worry though" I said with confidence "After meeting you six I know that you each will be able to pass"

They seemed to brighten up

"You may face it solo or in pairs of two" I explained "When you succeed a tendril will paint a symbol on your foreheads that only you and I will be able to see. So who's first?"

After a moment's hesitation Blossom stepped forward

"I will" she said

She slowly walked towards the chasm and though she put on a brave face she was completely shaking once she reached the chasm. Before she could look in however Brick suddenly appeared next to her

"Lookin' a little pale there Pinky" he said

"What of it?" she shot back

"I just figured that you'd enjoy having someone next to you and help out" he said as he grabbed her hand

Her face flared up

"…fine…" she muttered

I could tell she was glad to have him there.

Together they both looked into the Abyss and for a good minute or so they continued until two abyssal tendrils moved down towards them, wrote something on their foreheads and moved back.

They passed

I could see the relief flood through everyone once the tendrils moved back. I walked over to them and looked at their foreheads.

"Yours says 'Leadership' Brick" I said "And yours is 'Elegance' Blossom"

They both walked back to their siblings and Buttercup stepped up as did Butch. She glared at him for a second

"Don't try anything Butch" she warned

"No promises" he said with a smirk

They both walked up and like her sister Buttercup also began shaking and Butch took notice

"Scared?" he asked

"N-no" she meekly replied "What about you?"

"A little" he admitted

She looked taken aback that he would actually admit it then regained her composure

"Then I'll just allow you to hold my hand so you won't be" she said as her face heated up "I don't want to see someone die right in front of me"

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. Then the pair stared down as well.

More time went by: seconds, a minute and then…

The tendrils wrote on their foreheads

Another pair had passed

I walked up to them

"Read one way yours says 'Brash' and 'Headstrong' Butch but another it says 'Reliable' and 'Strength'" I said "Yours Buttercup is read '_Tsundere*'_ one way but another is read as 'Grace'"

"What does _Tsundere _mean?" she asked

"Google it" I replied and sent them back to the rest

The final two also stepped up at the same time but Bubbles made no attempt to hide her nervousness. As they approached I was amazed she was still standing with how much she was shaking. However Boomer reached out and took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile

"Don't worry Bubbles" he said "I'll protect you"

Her face was absolutely crimson but she managed to smile back at him

"Thank you Boomer" she said

Then they both looked into the Abyss.

These two had the longest time out of any at least five minutes passed and nothing happened. I was afraid the Abyss was going to wait for them to blink and kill them right there.

The tendrils came down

They had all passed

Sighs of relief came from all around and I strolled up to the two of them

"Yours is read as 'Happiness' Bubbles" I said "And yours Boomer is read as 'Simplicity'"

"Why is mine simplicity?" he asked

"Not sure" I responded "But simplicity is often a blessing"

They joined their siblings and began congratulating each other.

"I knew it was them the second I met them" I mused to myself

Upon this day a spark of hope was born.

_Me: DONE!_

_Nar: 3:44 AM on Sunday I'm surprised it didn't take you all night_

_Me: Well I have been known to perform miracles from time to time_

_Nar: Though you might have gotten down earlier if you hadn't spent all that time playing Alice: Madness Returns_

_Me: It's not my fault the levels are so long and addicting_

_Nar: Sure_

_Me: Either way hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm going to try and do weekly releases until summer break where I'll try to upload them more often._

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Later Days!_


	8. Chapter 7: Conversing with the Abyss

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 7

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I walked over to the celebrating Chosen Warriors and extended my congratulations to each of them on both passing the test and surviving their brush with death.

"You looked about ready to pass out there Butch" Brick commented jokingly

"Hey, you weren't exactly Mr. Calm-and-collected yourself Brick" he shot back with equal good humor

Blossom was looking at them both with a raised eyebrow

"How can you two be so nonchalant about how you almost died?" she questioned still a bit shooken up

"Perhaps it's their way of dealing with something that stressful" I commented

"I guess" she said

"So what happens now Nar?" Bubbles asked her hand still locked in Boomer's

"Ain't it obvious Blondie?" Butch asked "Now we go and kick that Lucifer guy's ass to the curb!"

"Actually Butch-" I started to say

"_**Don't be so cocky Forest Warrior"**_ a familiar voice boomed

Everyone was looking around for the source of the voice and I directed them to the chasm. From inside its depths the Abyss rose up like a tidal wave and a single eye formed from its top and stared right at us.

"Nar… what in the fuck is happening?" Brick asked

"The Ruler of Darkness, speaks" I simply said as I bowed to my Master

"_**Hello Nar"**_ he said turning his gaze towards me _**"It has been many a night since you last paid me a visit"**_

"Circumstances kept me busy" I replied as I stood up

"_**Hmmm…"**_ he said as if in thought then turned towards the Warriors _**"Fear not mortal Chosen I have no longer any intention on ending your life should you blink"**_

They loosened up a bit though the boys seemed to unconsciously step in front of the girls

"_**I appear before you all to grant you some sound advice"**_ he continued _**"I'd suggest you pay close attention"**_

They nodded

"_**I have stared into the depths of your souls as you have stared into my depths"**_ he started _**"And I am saddened to say that should you go into battle as you are now you would be killed in a matter of minutes"**_

Their eyes widened

"How is that possible?!" Butch shouted "I thought we passed your stupid test!"

"_**You did"**_ he answered _**"But that alone means nothing"**_

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked

"_**By passing my test you have each proven that you are indeed the Six Chosen Warriors" **_ he explained _**"However if you are to put an end to Lucifer and this blasted war you will need to become much stronger"**_

They exchanged glances

"How are we supposed to get stronger?" Buttercup asked

"I believe that I might have a solution" I interjected

All attention was turned to me

"Well then let's hear it Nar" Butch said

"Before I went in search of you six I took a short trip to an old friend and asked him to train you when the time came" I explained

"Who?" Bubbles asked

"You'll be meeting him soon" I said "However it won't be easy to get to him"

"Why not?" Boomer asked

"Because he's in a different realm" I responded

They all gave questioning glances

"How should that be difficult?" Blossom asked "You transported us here right?"

"That's true" I said "However I can't directly jump to his realm like I can between here and Earth"

"Then how do you recommend we get there?" Buttercup asked

"I have been preparing something in my spare time that will allow us to _indirectly_ get there" I said

"So how is it done?" Brick asked

"Rather than transfer the entirety of your beings I'm simply going to transfer your souls" I explained

"Our souls?" Boomer asked

"Yes" I said "There is one or two catches though"

"Like what?" Buttercup asked suspiciously

"First of all it will only work if you are asleep" I explained "Secondly you all need to be in very close proximity to me"

They were all quiet

"So let me get this straight" Blossom said "You're saying that we will need to sleep all in one place that is in direct proximity of you?"

"Yes" I answered simply "I was a bit worried about it at first but the six of you seem to be growing at least somewhat friendlier towards each other"

The girls blushed varying shades of red while the boys looked away in an awkward kind of way.

"I'd recommend the girls house and as soon as possible" I continued

"Why our house?" Blossom asked

"I'd rather not worry the Professor too much by making you sleep in some odd location" I explained "And from what I know of the boys you don't have any technical parents do you?"

"None except Mojo" Boomer said

"And he ain't much of a dad" Butch added

"But will the Professor allow them to sleep at our house?" Bubbles asked

"If we explain the situation I'm sure he'll understand" I assured her

"_**Then it's decided"**_ the Abyss said _**"Go Chosen Warriors and bring peace to the land once and for all"**_

"One question before we go if you don't mind" Blossom said

"_**Proceed" **_he said

"Nar explained why he's doing all this" she started "But why do you concern yourself with this war?"

"_**Because Pink Warrior"**_ he started _**"If Lucifer is to succeed in his plan he won't stop until he has control of all power in the known universe and will eventually set his sights on myself"**_

"So you're afraid that he will defeat you and take your power for his own?" Buttercup questioned

"_**No"**_ he replied _**"Between my power and that of my Keeper we could easily fend off anything that Lucifer may throw at us"**_

"Then why?" Bubbles asked

"_**Because of that fact and Lucifer's stubbornness a new war would emerge from the ashes from the old which would rage on until the end of existence itself" **_he explained

They all nodded and I created a portal back to Earth

"_**Good luck Chosen Warriors"**_ he said as we began to pass through _**"May darkness grant you victory"**_

With that we left.

**Back On Earth – Still Nar's POV**

I brought us back to the tower we were on before we left. Everyone was looking around the daylight scenery

"How long were we gone?" Buttercup asked

"About half an hour" I responded

"Really? It felt like a day or two" Blossom commented

"Time flows differently in different realms" I explained "What may feel like an hour may one place might have been a minute or two elsewhere"

"So what now?" Brick asked

"I'd suggest we go to the girls' house and explain the situation to the Professor" I said

"I never thought we'd ever go into the girls' house before" Boomer said

"Well there was that one time when Bubbles tricked you into going in" Blossom mentioned

"True" Brick said

I constructed my wings

"Best be off then" I said

With that we flew off towards the Powerpuff home.

**Powerpuff Home – Professor's POV**

I was sitting in my chair reading the paper with pipe in hand as usual when I heard a knocking at the door. Standing up I went over to the door and opened it to find Nar, my girls and three other boys who I recognized as their enemies the Rowdyruffs.

"Um… we have something that we need to tell you Professor" Buttercup said sheepishly

My pipe fell from my hand and I fell to the floor where I promptly passed out.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

We stared at the Professor who had suddenly passed out

"This is going well so far" Butch commented

Buttercup elbowed him in the gut

After the old 'wake him up with cold water to the face routine' we sat him in the living room where I explained our situation and what needed to be done

He stared at me blankly then to the boys who sitting next to me.

He sighed

"Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked

"I'm sorry if you don't like it in its entirety, but yes" I responded

He sighed again

"Fine" he said then shot me a look that said 'but make sure those boys don't try anything'

I nodded in acknowledgment

With that said and done I checked the clock to see that it was about four o'clock

"Well we have some time before we should start trying to sleep" I said "Anybody got any ideas on how to pass time?"

The room went quiet for a little bit

"Twister?" Bubbles suggested

**Several Hours of Intense Party Games Later**

We had thoroughly worn ourselves out with all the crazy game playing we had done. Around nine the Blues had passed out from exhaustion the Greens and Reds followed shortly thereafter and I started the realm warp. Focusing my shadow energy I delicately loosened the binds between the souls and their bodies until the souls were free but still somewhat attached. I did the same for myself and waited for a few seconds, and then another good friend of mine appeared

Death

The Grim Reaper

He looked between me, the PPG and the RRB

"_They aren't dead Nar"_ he said in that whispery voice of his

"No but as of right now even I can't take them there so I need your assistance on this" I said

He nodded

"_Very well" _he said _"But you owe me"_

"Fine" I said "But don't disconnect them they need to be able to return"

He nodded again then created a portal of his own and pulled us all in.

**Unknown Location – No One's POV**

The Chosen Warriors came to slowly as if they were all hung over *A/N: No alcohol was consumed during the writing of this chapter*

"Man" Butch complained while holding his head "Anyone get the license number on that truck?"

Then they noticed the ground they were on.

It wasn't the carpet they had fallen asleep on.

It was white and fluffy

Clouds

Scrambling to their feet they looked in awe of what stood before them

A shining city of ivory and gold

Serene Peace and harmony as far as the eye could see

Completely devoid of crime or pollution

And no matter how long they stared they simply couldn't get enough of what was before them

"Ah, I see you're awaken Warriors" a familiar voice said

They pried their eyes away from the city to see none other than Nar standing behind them with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Welcome" he said as he held out his arms "To Heaven"

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: To slightly quote a line from Avenged Sevenfold's So Far Away: 'Another chapter laid to rest'_

_Me: Hmm… not much to say you got anything Nar?_

_Nar: Nope_

_Me: Oh well maybe next week. Stay tuned!_

_Nar: Rate & Review!_

_Me: Enjoy Life and Later Days!_

*I forgot to include this at the bottom of the last chapter so it will go here a _Tsundere_ is a Japanese description of a woman who is cold and cruel on the outside but has a kind and caring side as well.


	9. Chapter 8: An Old Friend and the Ex

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 8

**Blossom's POV**

For a good minute or so we just stood there slowly processing what Nar had just told us. When it had finally sunk in Butch was the one to speak up.

"Wait if we're in Heaven…" he thought out loud "…then DID WE DIE?!"

He then proceeded to freak out

"NOOO! I CAN'T BE DEAD! THERE WERE SO MANY THINGS I STILL NEEDED TO DO!" he continued to rant while running in a small circle

This continued for about a minute or two before Buttercup walked over and hit him in the back of the head effectively shutting him up.

"Thank you Buttercup" Nar said "Now to answer your question: you did die but at the same time you didn't"

"Huh?" we said in unison

"Let me explain" he continued "Certain…circumstances prevent me from directly bringing us here so what I did was I put all of us in a state of near death which allowed our souls to pass into this realm without problem"

"What kind of… circumstances?" I asked

It was almost undetectable but I noticed his face grimaced a tiny bit

"If all goes well you may not have to know" he paused "Or at least not until later"

We exchanged glances but let it drop

"So what's the plan?" Butch said

"Remember that friend I told you about?" he asked

We nodded

"I'm going to introduce him to you all" he said "And from there we shall shape you all into fearsome fighters"

"What's this friend of yours like?" Bubbles asked

"He's… very enthusiastic about what he does" he responded "But he has a good heart and always tries to help where he can"

We nodded

"Anyway let's be off" he said creating his wings

As we followed Nar over the city of Heaven I couldn't help but try to take in the sheer beauty of the city. The inhabitants all had wings of the purest white as I've often read but rather than plain white robes they were more Greek in style. I also noted no one had halos curious I decided to bring this up with Nar.

"Hey Nar" I called to him

He turned to face me while still flying forward

"What is it Blossom?" he asked

"How come nobody down there has a halo?" I asked

I guess everyone else must have noticed it as well since a few seconds after I asked they all reciprocated my question

"Well ya see Blossom" he began "It's a common misconception but not everyone in Heaven gets a halo that right is only reserved for those who fight in the Legion"

"That right to have a halo?" Brick asked

"Indeed, the halo is a sign of high authority and power which is why only the Legion may bear them" he explained "And within the Legion the halo changes depending on the rank of the respective Legionnaire but you don't have to worry about all that"

"I see" I said

With that he flew straight forward again. A few minutes later Bubbles spoke up

"Does anyone else smell that?" she asked

I sniffed the air as well and was rewarded with an almost like campfire smoke smell but was slightly worse.

"Yeah what is that?" Butch asked

"A sign that we're here" Nar responded "Headin' down everyone!"

He then began to descend to the ground near a simple yet equally beautiful building with a rather large chimney. I suspect that's where the smell was coming from. Following suit we landed on the front lawn of the home and Nar pounded on the door a few times then rang the doorbell.

"The door's open" a voice with a thick Scottish accent boomed from a nearby speaker

With that Nar opened the door and lead us through the house, which was even more stunning than the outside, to a spiral staircase which presumably down to the basement. As we walked down the stairs a constant clang of metal on metal echoed throughout the place along with a steady increase in temperature. As we reached the bottom we were greeted by the sight of a massive blacksmith forge. It radiated heat and surrounding it were seemingly endless rows of weapons no doubt forged by the owner of the house. My eyes eventually came upon the source of the clanging: a man slightly smaller than Nar who was beating on some strip of metal. I couldn't get a good view of him due to his wings which had more of a grayish coloring rather than the white I had seen before. Probably due to working the forge.

"So what do ya want?" he said not turning towards us "I'm up to mah neck in work over here"

Nar stepped forward with an amused smile

"What, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Nar asked

The man dropped his hammer and whipped around to face us. Now that I could see him better he had red hair which was balding but he also had one of the biggest and fullest beards I'd ever seen in my entire life. When he saw Nar he smiled widely

"NAR! How've ya been ya Men in Black reject?" he said while walking towards him

"It's only been a few days since I last saw ya, ya World of Warcraft knock-off" he said with a similar smile

They gave each other a quick bro-hug while laughing at their nicknames for each other. The man then turned towards us.

"So who's tha fan club?" he asked

"These are the ones I told you about when I was last here" he explained "These are The Chosen Warriors"

The man looked us each up and down a few times

"Ya sure ya didn't grab the look-a-likes by mistake" he said before bursting into an uproar of laughter

I noticed Buttercup's eye twitch in irritation

"Who're you callin' a look-a-like pal?!" she yelled

"Ooooh, she's a feisty one she is" the man said while backing up a bit "Reminds me of mah wife"

"That's Buttercup" Nar explained then motioned to me and Bubbles "These are her sisters Blossom and Bubbles"

"Hello" I said

"Nice to meet you" Bubbles added

"These are their counterparts Brick, Butch and Boomer" Nar continued

"Yo" Brick said

"'Sup?" Butch asked

"Hiya!" Boomer said eagerly

"Nice to meet the lot 'a ya" he replied "The name's Arengoth but mah friends call me Aren and I'm tha best blacksmith in all tha land"

"And he's not just showin' off either" Nar said "His weapons are used by the highest ranked of the Legion"

"And everyone else gets the other stuff" he finished "So I take it you'll be wanting that little somethin' you asked for during your last visit?"

"Yes" Nar responded "Are they done?"

"HA! Finished 'um up this mornin'!" Aren said with a slight bragging tone "Some of my best work let me tell ya!"

With that he hurried off to a locked room which he proceeded to unlock and hurry inside

"Now where did I put those…OW!" he said as a loud clanging was heard "AH HA! That's some of them now where… WHOOPS!"

More clanging came from the room

"Bloody mess I really need tah hire… what the… SO THAT'S WHERE MAH BAGPIPES WENT!" he cried

Nar shuddered a bit then handed us each two earplugs

"If he starts playing put them in as discreetly as possible" he advised

We nodded

He walked out while carefully holding six cases which were covered with a piece of red cloth.

"Real beauty these babies" he said while admiring what only he knew was in the cases "I just hope they are put to good use"

"They will be Aren" Nar said "They will be"

Aren turned and nodded at Nar with a smile before turning to us

"Brick" he said "Come here"

**Brick's POV *A/N Finally someone other Blossom has some spotlight***

I walked over to the winged redhead as he grabbed one of the cases and held it out to me

"Go ahead" he said "Remove the cloth"

Slowly I reached out and pulled off the cover and was greeted with a magnificent sword. The hilt *A/N the handle* was adorned with a ruby at the very end. The blade itself must have been at least three feet long and was covered with symbols of some unknown language.

"This blade" Aren said "Relies on your strength of will and your ability to calmly assess the situation even on the battlefield. Never falter and neither will it."

"What are these symbols?" I asked

"Ancient Celtic runes" he said "They spell the name 'Pyro Blazer" use it to show your enemies the true power of fire. Go on take it."

I grabbed the hilt and I was hit with a strange but calming warmth. I gave it a few test swings and found to my amazement that it seemed lighter than a feather. He gave me its scabbard which I then sheathed the sword in and walked back to the others.

"Now you Blossom" Aren said

**Blossom's POV *A/N don't worry it won't be as long as before***

I walked over as he pulled another of the cases and held it to me. I pulled the cover and beneath it was a bow. It was of a golden color and defiantly a member of the recurve family. However it had no arrows or even a drawstring Aren seemed to notice my confusion.

"Pick it up and it will make more sense" he said

I did so and suddenly from both ends a string of pink energy formed

"This bow requires a calm and stable mind" he said "Never let your concentration nor you confidence waver and the arrow will always fly true"

I took a deep breath and pulled back on the string and to my surprise an arrow of similar pink energy had formed. I let off the string and the arrow disappeared I thanked him and went back to the group.

"Next up is Boomer" Aren said

**Boomer's POV**

I gulped a little walked over to him and he held out another case. I took the cover off and it revealed two daggers one over the other in the shape of an X. The hilt on both extended out then curved inward toward the blade and in the center the both had a lightning bolt symbol.

"With these daggers" Aren said "You must be quick and nearly unseeable to your enemies before you deliver the final blow. Your speed while mixed with these daggers could potentially decimate leagues of enemies before they even know what hit them."

I grabbed both blades in each hand. I struck a pose before I lashed out a few test swipes of my own. He handed me the scabbards and I sheathed them. I walked back to the others after I thanked him.

"Now Bubbles" he said

**Bubble's POV**

I was really nervous but tried not to let it show as I made my way over to him. I took off the cover when he held out to me and my gaze was brought upon what seemed to be a whip but rather than what a normal whip looked like this one was segmented like a spine and each segment was razor edged *A/N if you're having trouble seeing it type in 'predator whip' on Google images*

"This whip is unique" Aren said

"How so?" I asked

"It is like a falcon graceful but deadly as well" he explained "You see Bubbles I can tell that underneath your happiness there is an untapped well of hidden fury"

I remembered back to the time when everyone always babied me and how angry I was at them.

"To use it properly" he continued "You must hold on to the your grace while allowing that fury to take part as well"

I picked up the whip but was hesitant to use it

"Don't worry" he said "The whip will only harm those the user sees as an enemy"

With that in mind I spun the whip around me like the ribbons I used during gymnastics to my surprise it moved like one as well. With a quick movement I lashed it at a nearby dummy which was then split in half. I thanked him and went back to the others.

"Nearly done" he said "Now you Butch"

**Butch's POV**

I walked over to him a little excited about what I would get. He held out one of the last two cases which were both longer than the others in length. I yanked off the covers and I saw a warhammer. It was simplistic in appearance: a long handle ending with a larger rectangular block on the end.

"This hammer" he started as I picked up said hammer and nearly dropped it on my foot "Is very heavy"

"NO…SHIT!" I said while struggling a little bit to hold the thing up

"To use it effectively you must not only be strong of body but also strong of mind" he said "Don't let your temper get the better of you and it will never fail"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my thoughts as I did I felt the hammer become lighter until it felt like I was lifting a plastic replica. I thanked him and went to the others with the hammer on my back.

"And finally Buttercup" Aren said

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked over to Aren as he handed me the final of the cases I uncovered it and was greeted with a glaive. The pole end alone was easily five or six feet and the blade was shaped in a scimitar like fashion.

"This glaive" Aren said "Takes strength to lift and keep balanced but also grace to be used properly"

I picked it up and immediately had to move my foot out of the way so it didn't get chopped in half. I tried to pick it up again and had more success. Spinning it with both hands I did a three-sixty spin before I slashed it down. I thanked him and walked back to the rest.

"And it is done" Aren said

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I watched as the Warriors marveled at their new weapons and then decided to speak up

"Aren has a training facility further below" I said "We will be using it to further your strength and get you some practice with your new weapons"

"What will we do once we've trained as much as we can?" Brick asked

"At that point we'll-" I started to say but a familiar energy signature washed over me and my whole body went numb

"Oh Crap" I said

It was getting closer

"What's wrong Nar?" Bubbles asked

It'd be here in less than a minute

"You all remember the…circumstances that prevented me from coming here directly?" I asked

It was almost here

"Yeah what about them?" Butch asked

It was right outside, above the house

"It's here" was all I said before something crashed through the ceiling and sent the Warriors backing up towards me.

**No One's POV**

From the cloud of dust rose the form of a beautiful woman. She had light brown hair, green eyes and she had a cold and emotionless stare. In her right hand she held a mace which she obviously used to break through the building. Her wings were so white they almost shined and above her head was a seven ringed halo a sign of the highest rank in the Legion.

"Hello Nar" she said with a voice that was unbelievably beautiful but also colder than the Antarctic

"Anna! *A/N it's pronounced AH – NAH think of Peter Griffon when he hurts his leg*" he said nervously "Long time no see"

"Hmm" was all she said

"You know her Nar?" Butch asked

"Yes, I do" he said "Everyone this is Anna"

He paused for a second

"She's my Ex-girlfriend"

_Me: Phew! That took a while._

_Nar: And it might have taken you longer if you hadn't managed to pull yourself away from your replay of God of War._

_Me: What can I say I forgot how much fun it was._

_Nar: Getting off that subject I thought we weren't going to have me in any kind of relationship in this story._

_Me: It was going to be that way but this idea popped in my head so I went with it._

_Nar: I almost don't want to see what will happen next chapter._

_Me: But the fans do!_

_Nar: *sigh* R&R_

_Me: And tune in next week to see some hilarious relationship issue. Later Days!_


	10. Chapter 9: Flashback and Pain

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 9

**Nar-Korash's POV**

Dear God was I screwed. I had thought that by sending just our souls to Heaven she would be able to overlook my presence. But I forgot how attuned she was to my aura; there was no possible chance she would not notice me once I set foot in this place. Now she's here right in front of me no doubt ready to bring her mace down on my skull. I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves

"Anna" I said trying to control my voice "You're looking as beautiful as ever"

"And as angry" she replied with no emotion

I walked over to her a bit

"Ah come on Anna" I said with my most charming smile "You're not really still mad are you?"

Faster than even I could see she whipped out a mini crossbow and fired it in a perfect shot that caught and pinned my hat on the opposite wall. I felt myself visibly pale

"Yep you're still mad" I said

"Damn Nar" Butch said "You're Ex's temper makes Buttercup look like a Buddhist monk"

Buttercup knocked him over the head again

"But seriously though Nar" Brick said "What happened between you and her?"

I sighed

"It's a long story" I said

_**Flashback Still Nar's POV *A/N takes place a year or two after Nar becomes a Darkness Lord***_

_I stepped out of my portal and gazed for the first time at the great city of Heaven. Simple words couldn't even begin to describe it._

"_**Try not to let your mouth hang open Nar" **__came an all too familiar voice_

_I turned to face my master who had taken a more human form. His hair was midnight black in color and came down to about his eyebrow. He was pale like a vampire and had a little fang sticking out the left side of his mouth. He wore a fancy outfit like you would see someone wear to a ballroom dance. He even had a black hook-cane to complete the outfit._

"_Well can ya blame me?" I asked him "It is my first time seeing this place"_

_He chuckled_

"_**Come"**__ he said __**"Let's get a move on"**_

_He formed a black disk beneath his feet and used it to levitate himself in the direction of the Golden Palace. I formed my wings and followed him all the while gazing down at the sights below me. After some time we descended in front of the Palace steps and walked inside. I continued to gaze at the architecture while my master was greeted by some Legionnaires_

"_**Nar"**__ he called to me __**"This meeting shall take a while why don't go take a look around"**_

"_Sounds good to me" I replied as I began to walk away_

"_**Just make sure that you don't touch anything like last time!" **__he called after me_

"_You are never going to let that go are you?!" I yelled back_

_As I walked around the place I formed one of my storage portals and pulled out my own cane, which I had named Abyssal Walker, then I if continued to walk around but feeling like a badass. After some time of walking I heard a familiar sound: that of clashing swords. Following the noise I came across a large training ground where everyone had gathered around the two combatants engaged in a sparring match. They both had half-halos which meant that they were Legionnaires in training but the one who had grabbed my attention was the brown haired girl with the beautiful but stoic face. Captivated, I had to get closer; I formed my wings and slowly flew towards the two combatants. When I was directly above the match it took another ten seconds until the girl had disarmed her opponent. Needless to say from what I saw of the match the girl had skills far beyond her rank and quite frankly I was beyond impressed. I decided to take a risk and fly down to her. I hovered behind her when I was ground level; she was the only one who had yet to notice me_

"_Hi there" I said_

_In a split second she had unsheathed her sword and tried to lop off my head. Thankfully I was able to block with my trusty Abyssal Walker at the last minute. She gave me an icy glare while I regained my composure then I smiled_

"_And a fine hello to you too miss!" I said good-naturedly_

"_And who are you?" she asked coldly still not letting up on her blade_

"_An admirer of your skills as a swordswoman" I said "Name's Nar-Korash"_

_Her skills weren't the only thing I admired but I kept that to myself for the moment. A few more seconds of glaring occurred until she finally lowered her weapon, but rather than give me her name she instead just walked away._

"_Geez" I said "I didn't think I scared her that bad"_

"_Ya didn't scare her ya daft dodger" a thick Scottish voice said behind me_

_I turned around and was met with the fellow trainee she was sparring with; a red head who was clearly of Scottish decent._

"_Didn't I?" I asked_

"_Nah ya just made tha near fatal mistake of sneaking up behind someone who's trained to reflexively attack someone who's sneaking up behind them" he explained_

"_I see" I said "And you are?"_

"_Name's Arengoth" he said "Son 'a Zenithal, tha best blacksmith in all Heaven"_

"_Nar-Korash" I said extending my hand "But you can call me Nar"_

"_In that case call me Aren" he replied taking my hand and shaking it_

"_So who is that chick?" I asked gesturing to the girl who almost killed me_

"_That's Anna" he explained "She's called a prodigy since she can easily take down any and all who challenge her, not even the instructors have been able to best her"_

_Anna, a beautiful name for such a beautiful person; though she could learn to smile a little. I guess I was staring at her too long because after a while Aren nudged me_

"_See somethin' ya like in her?" he said with a wink_

"_Maybe" I said holding down the blush that wanted to rise in my cheeks_

_Aren laughed_

"_I wouldn't try it pal" he advised "She's harder to approach than a tornado next to an erupting volcano and four times as deadly"_

"_So I should approach her in a way that she may allow" I mused out loud to myself_

_Aren laughed even harder than before_

"_Ah don't know which but ya've either got 'a death wish or dangerous taste in women" he said_

_I wasn't paying attention because I had come up with an idea. Walking away from him I casually strolled over to Anna again ignoring Aren's warnings. As I neared her she noticed me and glared with the same expression as before._

"_What?" she asked as emotionless as always_

"_I don't believe I caught your name earlier" I said even though I already knew_

"_Anna" she simply said_

"_A fitting name for someone with your beauty" I complimented_

_Her expression didn't change_

"_What do you want?" she asked irately_

"_I heard that you are quite proficient with a blade" I said_

"_So?" she asked_

"_I was wondering if you would do me the honor of facing me in combat" I replied_

_Everyone in earshot suddenly silenced and those who weren't asked what happened and they too became silent. She raised her eyebrow in a slight interest_

_Hey, I managed to get her to show a little emotion. Ten points for me!_

"_You want to spar with me?" she asked her face returning to its previous emotionless state_

"_Indeed" I said_

"_Fine" she said as she walked past me to the training grounds_

_We stood opposite each other on a large circle. One of the instructors stepped forward to act as a referee_

"_The rules are simple" he said "You may use only two weapons which become unusable should they be knocked out of your hand. The first person to either give up or is put in a position where they cannot fight back is the loser. Choose your weapons now"_

_Anna unsheathed her sword and rested it on her shoulder. I presented my Abyssal Walker which caused Anna to raise her eyebrow again_

"_You're planning to fight me with a cane?" she asked_

_I shook my head_

"_Not exactly" I replied_

_I placed my left hand near the hook and my right a few inches opposite._

"_Abyssal Walker:"_

_A quick twist to the right was rewarded with a _click_ noise_

"_Saber Mode!"_

_Unsheathing the sword I made a few air slashes then positioned it in front of me while holding the scabbard behind my back. The instructor nodded then raised his arms_

"_Warriors, FIGHT!" he said as he brought his arms down_

_We charged at each other with swords raised and swung at each other resulting in an ear-shattering _clang _as they hit each other. We leapt back and charged again with a series of lightning fast strikes. Seeing that this was going nowhere fast I decided to change tactics a little, I leapt back and began channeling my darkness energy_

"_Shadow Replicate"_

_I swung my sword in a wide horizontal arc and created several clones of myself, about seven on each side, sheathing my blade I grabbed the wrists of the clones to my right and left who extended their blades out in front of them. This was repeated by the next clones up until all were connected to form a pincer of sorts._

"_Shadow Mimicry: Crab"_

_I lifted up all the clones who tucked in their legs_

"_Impaling Pincer!"_

_I brought together both sides with Anna in the center. However she simply slashed the oncoming clones with little effort. I smirked_

"_Kinda figured that wouldn't worked" I admitted_

"_Then why bother?" she asked_

_I shrugged_

"_Demonstration?" I suggested_

_She was not amused_

_Since strength wasn't working I decided to try speed. Unsheathing by sword again I dashed forward at nigh blinding speeds and was barely able to enjoy her slightly surprised look before I clashed swords again. But instead of holding the lock I began to move counter-clockwise around her while my own body spun clockwise all the while swinging at her and picking up more and more speed. Soon I was moving in a small whirlwind around her while hacking and slashing with my sword. _

"_Bladed Whirlwind!"_

_She was blocking all my strikes but I could see the effort on her face. After a while she managed to trip me up to which I went tumbling a short ways before regaining my composure._

_I chuckled a little bit_

"_You're as good as everyone says" I complimented_

"_I don't care for boasting" she simply said_

_I smirked again_

"_There's something we have in common" I said while going back into my combat stance_

_I charged forward again and brought us into another clash, but this time using her free hand she levitated her second weapon: a spiked mace *A/N like the one Hawkgirl uses in Justice League*. I quickly leapt back as she brought the mace down creating a small shockwave_

"_Phew!" I said "Almost got me there"_

"_Too bad" she said "I was aiming for your face"_

_Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow_

"_Well if you're going to get serious…" I started_

_I pushed a lever on the scabbard end of my cane and gave it a sharp flick extending a small blade at the end *A/N it's about the size of the hidden blade in Assassin's Creed*_

"…_then I guess I should as well!" I finished_

_I brought the blades on both hook and scabbard ends together in an 'X' shape._

"_Darkness Armament!"_

_A strand of darkness energy curled around the blades and coated them in said energy._

"_Now the real fun starts" I said_

_She readied her weapons_

_I raised my scabbard blade into the air while positioning the main blade so it they were both vertical. Then I slowly drew a circle of shadow energy as each blade stopped moving where the other started._

"_Darkness Twin Sword Technique:"_

_The blades gained a slight purplish aura as the power swelled_

"_NEW MOON FURY!"_

_I slashed my blades at blinding speeds sending out several energy waves. She spread her wings and flew into the air and dodged the attacks. I constructed my own wings and charged at her. For a good few minutes sword and mace met cane sword and scabbard sword until, as luck would have it, a stray attack knocked both mace and scabbard sword out of our hands but we fought on none the less. We flew back a bit and charged one more time except when we collided we knocked our respective weapons out of our hands. We hovered there for a moment panting heavily. I could tell Anna was getting tired of all this_

"_We shall end this now!" she cried out "With our strongest attacks!"_

_With that said she began charging holy light energy in between her hands. I was shocked for a second as usually only higher ranked Legionnaires could do such things. Snapping back into what was happening I began to focus my own energy_

"_Sounds good to me!" I responded_

_*A/N imagine or play epic music during this next part*_

_While I drew a ring of shadow energy *A/N picture black lightning* her own energy formed that of a giant hammer. Then I created a large orb about six feet in diameter and began spinning her light construct at high speeds. We both reared our arms back to launch the two masses of energy_

"_DIVINE-!"_

"_SHADOW CONSTRUCT ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE:"_

_We both hurled our attacks at each other_

"_RETRIBUTION!"_

"_BRAHMASTRA!"_

_Time seemed to slow down as the two energies raced towards each other but when they finally met, it resulted in a great explosion that knocked us both from the skies. When the dust cleared I had barely managed to bring myself to a sitting position but Anna was lying on the ground. I looked toward the ref who had to shake off his daze_

"_The winner is Nar-Korash!" he declared_

_We had both used up our energy in the last attack my bet was she unconscious but I noticed that she curled one hand into a fist and weakly slammed it in the ground in frustration. Though I figured she would refuse it I decided to help her some. I brought both ends of my cane sword to me, sheathed both blades and locked it back into a regular cane. Using it to stand up I made my way over to where Anna lay. I knelt down once I made it over to her and yet again glared at me_

"_Rubbing it in?" she accused_

"_Not at all" I replied "Just came to see if you needed a hand"_

"_Well I don't" she said stubbornly_

_I smiled at her stubbornness_

"_Can you even sit up?" I asked_

"_Yes" she replied_

"_Let's see then" I said_

_She didn't move_

"_Knew it" I gloated_

"_Shut it" she said_

_Chuckling I picked her up bridle style and began to walk away from the training grounds. To my surprise and eternal delight she got a tiny bit embarrassed by my actions._

"_Put me down" she demanded_

"_No" I replied_

"_Now!" she demanded again_

"_You really think I'm going to let try to walk when you couldn't even sit up?" I questioned_

_She glared at me as I secretly got directions to the medical facility from her mind._

"_Why are you even bothering to worry about me?" she asked_

_I laughed out loud a bit_

"_Simple" I replied "You're cute"_

_Her glare was replaced with a look of surprise. She quickly turned her head away but I couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were crimson._

_I couldn't help but smirk at the sight._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So one thing led to another and we wound up dating" I finished

"Such a cute ending" Bubbles sighed

"So what happened to cause the breakup?" Boomer asked

"I'll answer that" Anna said

We all turned to her

"It took place on the day of my trainee graduation, we had been dating for about a year" she began "Nar told me that he'd be in the front row watching me but as I walked up to gain my other half-halo, his seat was empty"

Bubbles gasped then she and her sisters glared at me. Anna continued before I could defend myself.

"I went to where he was staying at that time to pound the living crap out of him" she said "But all I found was a note that said he was sorry but he had to leave"

Everyone was glaring at me now

"May I defend myself here?" I asked but didn't wait for someone to respond "It's not like I wanted to leave, you of all people should have known that Anna"

Her glare didn't let up

"I didn't have any choice in the matter" I continued "During the night before master had to leave immediately and he didn't want to leave me behind"

"Why didn't you ever go back to apologize?" Blossom demanded

"Usually when I make her a little mad she hits me with whatever blunt object is nearby" I started "I didn't want to see what she'd do after I had made her THIS mad"

The boys looked back between Anna and me

"Understandable" they said in unison

I sighed

"But I suppose I should face the music" I said as I walked towards Anna "Alright Anna, do your worst I deserve it"

She cracked her knuckles

I gulped loudly

This was going to hurt…

A LOT.

_Me: SURPRISE READERS! AN EARLY CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! Not to mention a long one. What with 3,181 words._

_Nar: Electron had caught pink eye on Thursday so he stayed home on Friday and wrote this chapter since he had nothing else to do._

_Me: But don't worry my eye is feeling a lot better and the best part? I'm still planning to upload another chapter Sunday morning!_

_Nar: Two chapters in one weekend you all should feel so happy._

_Me: BTW Nar you remember that author that I became friends with? Tsuki-chan? (Nickname)_

_Nar: You mean the Unidentified Heroin? (Actual Username)_

_Me: Yes her._

_Nar: What of her?_

_Me: Well I got to talking to her and she agreed to let you star in her story: Vampire Madness!_

_Nar: Oh? _0.o

_Me: That's right! So readers check out and follow along in her story! It won't be for a while she tells me but eventually we'll see Nar in someone ELSE'S story!_

_Nar: Before we go however don't you think ya might have gone a bit overboard on the flashback?_

_Me: *Re-reads chapter* maybe a little… Oh well consider it a filler chapter! _

_Nar: *Facepalm* Oy… R&R_

_Me: Later days! And don't forget to follow Tsuki-chan's story!_


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting God

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 10

**No One's POV**

"Ok I'm done now" Anna said as she dusted off her hands and walked away from the bloody pulp of what was left of Nar

The Warriors and Aren could only look on in absolute terror at what they had just witnessed

"Dear God woman!" Butch exclaimed "Ya didn't have to go THAT far!"

"Seriously!" Blossom exclaimed "I understand wanting a little bit of payback but that was going way overboard!"

"What has been seen cannot be unseen" Brick muttered in a terrified daze

"And look!" Aren yelled while gesturing to his forge equipment "YA GOT HIS GUTS ALL OVER MAH BEAUTIFUL FORGE!"

Several seconds of 'Really?' glaring ensued before Anna sighed

"Calm down you lot" she said still devoid of emotions "Just give him a minute or two"

The rest of the group was confused by what she meant until darkness energy began swirling what was swirling around what was left of Nar. Then all of the remains started to be pulled back towards the center and slowly began to take shape.

First the brain reformed

Then the skeleton and nerves

The muscles and eyes found their appropriate places

Then came the skin and clothes

He suddenly breathed in as he opened his eyes.

The Lord of Darkness lived on

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I lowered myself to the floor and cracked my neck and winced a bit.

"Man you hit harder than I remember" I said stretching a bit

"It comes with the rank" Anna replied

We both then noticed the other seven people in the room who quite literally had their jaws hitting the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight

"You all look like a bunch of snakes about to eat something!" I said

"HOW IN THE- NO, WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Buttercup exclaimed

"Total regeneration via darkness energy" I explained "I preemptedly made sure I mastered it when I met Anna, never knew if I might spark her rage"

"In any case" Anna said "Close your mouths before a bird flies in to build a nest"

They did so but were still processing what they saw. Suddenly Boomer seemed to realize something

"You trained in the Legion Aren?" he asked said Scotts-man

"Aye lad" he answered "Mah father wanted me to be as adept with handling a blade as ah was at forgin' 'um"

"Getting back to current matters" I said turning to Anna "What's the deal Anna? You can't have come all this way just to take out some frustration… well maybe you could but I can tell that there is more than one thing on your agenda"

I was graced with something I hadn't seen in a while.

She smiled

Well, technically it was a very small smirk that only I could detect. But it was still enough to remember what I saw in her all those years ago.

"You always did know how to read me Nar" she said

"I'm a good translator" I joked

Her smirk increased a little bit more before she returned to normal. She turned to the rest of the group

"Not too long ago we detected six mortal souls enter the realm whose time had yet to expire" she explained "Nar's soul showed up as well but not as a rouge soul which I why I personally asked to come"

"Boy don't I know it" I said cracking my back a little

"My orders were to locate the souls and bring them to the Golden Palace for investigation" she continued

"Investigation?" Bubbles asked

She nodded

"To understand your purpose in coming here" she said

"Who's asking the questions?" Brick asked

"God" she replied

**Golden Palace – Still Nar's POV**

We arrived about ten minutes after fixing the damage to Aren's roof that Anna caused and bid him farewell. We entered the palace and the Warriors were looking like me when I first came to this place. We soon arrived at two giant golden doors which bore the symbol of the sun.

"Prepare yourselves mortals" Anna warned "For you will soon behold that which no living mortal would ever see"

The Warriors stiffened visibly but nodded none-the-less.

The doors opened and we all walked in.

The room was decorated tinted windows and crystal wall fixtures. Where we were currently walking there was a single red carpet which led to a platform with stairs leading up to the apex which one would think to see a throne yet there was none.

"Where is he?" Bubbles asked

"He'll be here soon" Anna said

We waited for a bit entertaining ourselves as best we could until a thundering and yet soothing broke the silence.

"**Greetings my children"** the voice boomed

The Warriors looked around the room trying to locate the source.

I directed them to the platform

From the ceiling descended a ray of light upon the platform and from the center of the light, a ball formed and grew to about six feet in length and radiated a calming warmth. Anna knelt down in respect and I gave a deep bow. I glanced over to the Warriors and it seemed they didn't know if they should kneel like Anna or bow like me.

I chuckled quietly

"**Worry not my children"** the light boomed **"A simple bow will suffice"**

They seemed to relax a bit and bowed themselves

"**Nar, it is good to see you again" **he said

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" I asked

"**Indeed, how is your master doing?"** he asked

"Oh, ya know he's still living in the dark ages" I joked

We both laughed a little. I noticed that everyone had 'WTF' faces.

"**Joking aside Nar"** he said seriously **"You should know that bringing mortals to this realm isn't exactly smiled upon"**

"Well I was trying to make sure Anna didn't notice me" I explained "And besides after what happened it seems the war has reached a turning point"

He didn't say anything for a bit, no doubt dealing with the pain of losing Gabriel. Eventually he regained his voice.

"**So explain your reasoning for bringing these six here"** he said

I cleared my throat and explained to him about the hidden prophecy and how it for told the death of Gabriel, the rising of Six Warriors and at last the end to the Great War. He was silent for another moment or two mulling over all I had said.

"**I do not deny these mortals to be the six you spoke of Nar"** he said at last **"But six alone does not even the odds in our favor"**

"I never said I'd let them fight alone" I replied

I couldn't tell his expression so I assumed he was surprised

"I too plan to join them on the front lines" I explained "Along with the force of the Legion"

"**Nar, you know as well as I do the moral of the Legion is broken"** he said

"Not completely" I said

I turned towards Anna

"Anna, will you also join us on the battlefield to end this war?" I asked looking straight into her eyes

"You kidding?" she asked with her eyebrow raised "I'd be on the front lines even if I was by myself"

I smiled and turned back to God

"Do you see?" I asked "Their moral isn't completely broken, and so long as one remains ready to fight then the rest will surely follow"

He was silent again before he started to chuckle a little which then bloomed into full-blown laughter.

"**I suppose you are right Darkness Lord"** he said once he calmed some **"Perhaps it is time to whip the legion back into what they used to be"**

"No" I said which caused all heads to turn towards me "Not the same as before. We'll make them even better"

I could tell he was smiling as were the Warriors even Anna gave one of her little smirks

"**It won't be easy"** he said **"Lucifer accumulates his forces as we speak, and the warriors will need much training if they are to succeed"**

"I've already got most of it figured out" I said "Arengoth and I will overlook their training and since we don't need to try and stay under the radar we can use the palace's more high-tech training grounds"

"What about the Legion?" Anna asked

"That's where you come in Anna" I replied "With your no-nonsense, do-it-or-I-kill-you personality you could make them even stronger than before"

She thought for a second before giving another smirk along with a nod

"Sounds like fun" she said

"**Then it is decided"** God said **"I will send a messenger out to summon Arengoth to the palace at once"**

"I'll get to work on the Legion" Anna said

I suddenly felt very sorry for those guys. I motioned to a guard nearby

"Will you take these six to the training grounds?" I asked

He saluted and began to lead them out

"Aren't you coming Nar?" Blossom asked

"In a minute" I replied "There's something I need to ask God first"

With that they had left, God had dismissed the other guards in the room so we could talk in private

"**What is it Nar?"** he asked

I took in a breath

"It's something that's been bugging me for a while now" I started

He waited for me to continue

"It's about Anna" I said

"**What is it?"** he asked

"When I met her I only had a hunch about it which only grew as I got to know her" I paused "About Anna is she…"

_Me: CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!_

_Nar: I wonder if people will get angry_

_Me: Or get the joke_

_Nar: … Anyway this chapter seems a bit rushed_

_Me: I think I should try to stick to one chapter per weekend so I don't cause a loss of ideas_

_Nar: Still it doesn't hurt to do more than one every once in a while_

_Me: True. Well anyway next time the Warriors tart their training!_

_Nar: R&R_

_Me: Later Days!_


	12. Chapter 11: Training and Romance Begins

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 11

**Blossom's POV**

After leaving Nar and God we were led by a guard, who seemed as stoic as Anna, to the training grounds. By Nar's description the training grounds haven't changed since his duel with Anna with the exception of the rather large domed building that we were heading towards. We entered the building and were greeted by Aren.

"Where's Nar?" he asked

"He had to talk to God about something" I answered "He said he'd be here shortly"

"Whelp, in tha meantime let's gives ya some weapon training" he said

He gestured towards a door which led to a large, and completely empty, white room.

"Kinda empty for a training grounds don't ya think?" Butch asked

"Ah, ya haven't even seen it in action yet" Aren said

He pressed some buttons and we were suddenly in a mountainous region.

"Holographic simulator" Brick commented

"Just like back home" Buttercup said

"Aye, ah can make any kinda enemy or any kinda environment appear to prepare ya fo' anythin'" he said

"Well enough chattin' it up!" Butch exclaimed "Let's start the ass kickin'!"

Brick and Buttercup rolled their eyes at Butch's enthusiasm

"Alright" Aren said "First let's get you acquainted with all of the currently known hellspawn"

He pressed a button and in front of us appeared a hideous creature. It walked on four legs with razor-edged claws at the end of each; on its back was a small cluster of spikes as well as on the end of its tail. Its skin looked like had been skinned off and grew back a few layers; it had rows of jagged teeth frozen in a wicked smile that would make any lesser man flee in terror and the psycho eyes only added to the picture.

"We call these Ravagers" Aren explained "They are the weakest of hell's minions but they make up for that in sheer numbers"

Next appeared a sort of insectoid like creature; it seemed to be something of a cross between a Japanese giant hornet and a dragonfly.

"These are simply called Hornets" Aren explained "They also attack in swarms and have a tendency to spray an acidic substance; it's recommended that you use fire, energy attacks or AOE attacks to kill them"

"AOE?" Bubbles asked

"Area of Effect" Aren explained "Attacks that hit large numbers of enemies that cluster around you, they're also called 'Crowd Control' attacks"

We nodded in understanding

The next one caused us all to blush while the boys covered Boomer's eyes. It was a female demon who had the top half of her body completely exposed and left nothing to be desired. She had a pair of horns on her head, small bat wings on her back, a whip-like tail and wore nothing but a skimpy thong, knee-high black leather boots and a seductive smile.

"This is a Succubus" Aren said "They are a race of demons who primarily target men and drain their life force via… *cough* sexual intercourse"

We all blushed harder as he moved on to the next two enemies. One was a minotaur who wielded a giant axe and a Cyclops who had a giant wooden club. They were both huge but the Cyclops had to be at least as tall as a two or three story building.

"I'm sure these two need no introduction" Aren said "They are the heavy hitters of hells minions; it's recommended that ya take them out first"

"Dibs!" Butch called out

"You want to take on two of the biggest of hells minions by yourself?" Buttercup asked sarcastically

"Damn right!" he replied

"Movin' on" Aren said "This is the final of the known hellspawn"

What appeared in front of us was what a stereotypical demon looked like; a crazed, bloodthirsty face, bat wings, whip tail, razor claws and talons, and its skin seemed to be charred black in certain spots.

"These are the Archdemons" Aren said "And they are the strongest of the hellspawn"

Another Archdemon was created but in contrast to the ordinary ones this one had a serious look on his face and his wings were upside-down.

"This is the leader of the hellspawn and the right hand of Lucifer; Nir'volung" Aren explained "He's the one who ended the life of Gabriel"

We gasped a little

"If you ever come across him or any Archdemon flee" Aren advised "The exception is if you manage to get the jump on a lone Archdemon and all of you attack it at once, otherwise they will eviscerate you"

We nodded

"Anyhow tha's all the enemies we know of" Aren said "Now let's get to training!"

"Right!" we said in unison

"Let's start with some individual training then move on to group" Aren suggested "You first Brick"

**Brick's POV**

Everyone left the arena and Aren started up the simulation.

"Tha point to this simulation is simple" Aren said "Survive"

With that five Ravagers were virtualized in a circle around me. I unsheathed my sword and waited for them to move first. After a few seconds they all leapt at me claws outstretched. Not too difficult; I dodged their lunge and sliced one right in half. One tried to claw me while the others jumped at me again. After I blocked the claw attack I swung four more times and they were all dead.

"C'mon Aren" I said "How about a challenge?"

"You asked for it laddie" he said

He pressed some buttons and a swarm of Hornets virtualized. Taking flight I flew straight into the swarm. They tried to blast me with a wall of acid but I created a giant fire wave from my sword and evaporated it. Now they began to fly towards me, spinning around like a tornado I generated a massive fire storm. I managed to burn through at least half of them but they kept coming. I began to charge energy into my palm then I blasted it towards the Hornets in a giant beam. More and more fell down as burning husks but I failed to notice the one that snuck up behind me until it had grasped me. I managed to blast it off but not before it stung my leg.

"Careful Brick" Aren warned "The venom of a Hornet acts as a paralyzing agent it won't stop you nor kill you from one sting but it will weaken you considerably"

"Perfect" I muttered as I began to feel the effects kick in

The remaining Hornets started swirling around me in a twister-like fashion.

"Careful lad this is one of their more dangerous tactics" Aren said "They trap their enemies in a giant funnel and strike them at random locations at high speed"

Not two seconds after he finished talking they had already started to attack. I couldn't tell when or from where they would attack. All I could do was try to defend myself. I was about to pass out from the pain and venom but then…

"C'mon Brick! You can't let these bugs do you in!" a familiar voiced cheered

It was Blossom

Blossom was actually cheering for me!

I felt a sudden surge of power and I generated a sphere of fire around me. Charging up all the energy I had left I sent the sphere in all directions and burned every last Hornet. Wish I could say I was able to celebrate this victory but with my energy spent and the venom taking hold, I began to fall from the sky.

"Brick!" I heard a voice call before I blacked out

**Butch's POV**

As Brick began to plummet Blossom charged out there calling his name and caught him before the impact. We all rushed out after her

"Is he OK?" Boomer asked

I checked his pulse

"He's fine" I said relieved "Just out like a light"

We brought him back to the control room and laid him on the floor.

"He should be fine once he gets some rest" Aren said "Blossom you look after 'im while he's out"

She nodded and placed his head in her lap

"You ready Butch?" he asked

"Born ready!" I said taking out my hammer

Aren started up the program and I was greeted with an entire army of minotaurs and Cyclops. I grinned in delight

"For me?" I said "Aren ya shouldn't have!"

"HA HA! Less talk and more hammer swingin' Butch!" he said

I charged forward and swung my hammer at the first Cyclops I came across. He staggered back a bit and I followed up by swinging my hammer down on his skull, killing him instantly. I turned my attention to a minotaur he tried to hit me with his axe once I got close but I dodged and kept pummeling him until he was dead as well. By this point my berserker started to surface; I swung, blasted, smashed, and destroyed enemy after enemy. After sometime I could feel my energy begin to drain and because of it a Cyclops managed to grab me. As he started to crush me I heard someone call out to me.

"HEY! What do think you're doin?! Giving up?! Get your act together and fight"

Buttercup

She is actually cheering for me?

She so likes me

With my energy spiking I cut the Cyclops arm off with my laser vision and once again charged head first into the crowd of waiting enemies. It wasn't until after the last minotaur fell that I finally calmed down. I collapsed to my knees panting from over-exertion. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looking up I saw Buttercup smiling at me.

"I…do good?" I asked between breaths

She nodded

"Yeah you did" she said

I felt myself smiling as I faded from consciousness

**Boomer's POV**

We all watched in awe as Butch felled enemy after enemy after he broke free from the Cyclops. He had always been the berserker but it never fails to amaze me whenever he pulls something like this. Buttercup carried him back in once he was out and Aren turned to me

"You're next Boomer" he said "This will be speed training for ya"

I nodded and started to head toward the door before I felt a tug at my sleeve. Turning around I found myself looking at a blushing Bubbles

"G-good luck Boomer" she said quietly

I felt myself blush as well. Then I smiled and pulled her into a one-arm hug

"Thanks Bubbles! I'll do my best!" I said

Before I walked into the arena I noticed that her blush had increased ten-fold. I unsheathed my daggers as I walked into the open area and braced myself for whatever Aren would throw at me.

Turned out I hadn't braced myself enough

Aren had created an army of Ravagers and Hornets whose sheer numbers equaled about four hundred football fields. I turned towards Aren in hopes that he was joking.

He wasn't

Sighing I waited for the mass of hellspawn to charge towards me.

"Remember lad: use yer speed!" Aren advised

With that said an army of hellspawn came after me. I charged forward at speeds close to Mach 1, I was always the fastest of my brothers, and I as I reached the crowd I quickly sank a blade into the neck of a Ravager then quickly slashed another and another until I reached a perfect rhythm of zigzagging through the massive numbers of enemies and slashing through them. The more I killed however the more I began to feel my energy drain away. Soon my speed began to falter and a Ravager got a lucky shot on me and slashed me across the chest.

"Boomer!" I heard Bubbles voice call out

My heart soared at the thought of her caring about me and I felt myself fill with newly found strength. I regained my balance and shot back into the waiting demons I continued my zigzagging and demon killing, and slowly I felt myself break the sound barrier and I kept going faster and faster and then all of a sudden all the demons were dead and I finally slowed down. I managed to drag myself back to the control room where Bubbles ran up to me.

"Are you OK Boomer?" she asked

I smiled widely

"Yep! Thanks to you Bubbles!" I said

She blushed again

**Nar-Korash's POV – Later**

I walked into the training arena only to find everyone completely worn out and lying on the floor.

"I hope you didn't push them too hard Aren" I said

"Ah jus' wanted to test their mettle" he replied

"Well how did they do?" I asked

"They go' some serious power locked away within 'um" he said looking at them in admiration "But if they are goin' to save anyone they must learn to tap into that power"

I stared at the unconscious Warriors for a second before my eyes fell to Blossom's bow

"Say Aren?" I said

"Hmm?" he replied

"I want you to make a modification to Blossom's weapon" I told him

"Like what?" he asked

"See if you can do something to make it a good close-quarters weapon should something ever happen" I said

He thought about it for a second

"Ah'll see what ah can do" he said

He took Blossom's bow and walked out and a split second later they began to stir

"Oh look who's finally here" Buttercup said

"Sorry about that" I said "After I finished my discussion with God we accidentally started to talk philosophy"

"Philosophy?" they all said

"Never mind" I said in a sing-song/taunting way "Anyway from what I've heard from Aren you all have great potential that said however you still need more training if you want to be able to save anyone"

They all groaned slightly at the process of more training

I laughed

"Well anyway that's enough for one day" I said "Come I'll show you all where you'll be sleeping"

"Sleeping?" Blossom asked

"As in spending the night here in Heaven?" Bubbles asked

"What about school and junk?" Buttercup asked

"Not to worry" I said "Time flows differently here just like it does in my realm"

"How different?" Butch asked

I checked my old-time pocket watch

"Well we have been in heaven for about ten hours now" I said as I closed my watch "Which means about… ten seconds have passed on earth"

Their jaws dropped

"ONLY TEN SECONDS?!" Buttercup exclaimed

"Yes but there's time for that later" I said "Come you all should grab some food before bed"

"How long are we going to stay here?" Bubbles asked

"As long as it takes Bubbles" I replied

After a lively dinner I showed them to the living quarters. I stopped in front of a door and gave a sly grin to myself before I turned to the Warriors

"Oh now I remember" I said "I completely forgot to tell you all"

"What is it?" Boomer asked

"Well ya see" I started "There were only three rooms available and each can only hold two people"

Their eyes widened

"So what you're saying is…" Blossom trailed off

"The six of you will have to partner up and share a room" I finished "This room is for you Bubbles and Boomer

Said couple blushed differing shades of red and were about to say something but I cut them off

"No you can't switch with anyone" I said and opened the door for them

They awkwardly shuffled in and I went on my way to show the Reds and Greens their rooms. All the while grinning to myself.

**No One's POV – Blues**

The Blues stood very awkwardly in their room, neither of them had expected things to turn out the way they did. Boomer went to take a shower and Bubbles followed suite once he finished. Now both of them sat on the bed wanting to sleep but too nervous to try. After a while Boomer spoke up

"If it makes you feel more comfortable I could sleep on the couch" he suggested

"No it's… fine like this" Bubbles responded

Then after sitting for another minute or two Boomer finally gave in to his tiredness and got under the blanket and after a second or two Bubbles did as well facing away from Boomer

"Goodnight Bubbles" Boomer said

"Goodnight Boomer" Bubbles said

After sometime they both drifted asleep but as they slept they both turned over in their sleep causing them to unconsciously hold each other.

**No One's POV – Reds**

Brick went to take a shower first and Blossom right after. Currently they both stared at the only double bed in the room.

"Ever get the feeling that someone made something happen?" Brick asked

"Increasingly" Blossom responded "Right now"

Brick sighed

"If you want I can sleep on the floor or something" Brick offered

She shook her head

"It's fine" she simply said

They both got in the bed and faced opposite each other not really able to fall asleep just yet. After a while Brick decided to speak up

"Hey" he said

"What?" Blossom responded

"Thanks" Brick said simply

"What for?" Blossom asked turning towards him

"For cheering me on during training" Brick replied

Blossom blushed a little

"It was nothing" she said

"Maybe not but…" Brick started as he rolled over to face Blossom

Her blush increased by leaps and bounds as he placed a hand on her cheek

"It meant a lot to me" he finished

He took his hand away and smiled at her

"Goodnight Babe" he said

She added a pout to her blush and said

"Don't call me that" then added "But goodnight"

They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**No One's POV – Greens**

Buttercup barged in the room and took her shower and Butch afterwards did the same. Once Butch was out Buttercup was already under the covers. Butch smirked a little

"Someone must be tired" he commented

"Is that a crime now?" she responded not looking at him

Butch had an idea at this point. He crawled on the bed up to Buttercup and quickly yanked off the cover to reveal her blushing face

"I figured you were embarrassed" Butch said

Buttercup just turned away from him. He chuckled to himself and laid down next to her and placed his arm around her waist. Before she could yell at him however he spoke up

"Relax" he said "Or you'll be all sore when you wake up"

She eventually managed to relax by breathing in his scent and before she drifted off she manage to say

"If you try anything I'll break your arm"

All he did was laugh.

_Nar: Hello everyone it's just me today. Electron is off banging his head on a wall in shame. Why you may ask? His creative processes had dwindled during the fight scenes. He was originally going to write something for all six of them but he just could make the scenes flow right so he cut out the girls parts and tried to make up for it with the romantic sections. I only ask that you don't hate him for this, you wouldn't believe how hard he works on these chapters. If he didn't care at all he either would stop the story or would have half-assed everything._

_Well anyway R&R and Enjoy Life!_


	13. Chapter 12: Final Lesson

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 12

**The Next Day – Nar-Korash's POV**

I was in the training room with Aren when I heard the Warriors walk in. Turning around I noted that they were all blushing varying shades of red, the Blues in particular; I felt a smug smile tug at my lips.

"You all got a good night's sleep I trust?" I asked

Buttercup glared at me

"You paired us up like that on purpose didn't you?" she accused

I innocently looked away with a 'Nothin' to see here' smile

"It was a simple stroke of fate and nothing more" I replied

"Right" she responded sarcastically

I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy sleeping with Butch right next to you Buttercup?" I questioned

Her blush increased and she simply turned away without saying a word. Even though I could tell he was enjoying this back-and-forth Butch decided to change the subject.

"So what's on today's schedule?" he asked

"Today you six will be fighting all together against massive amounts of enemies" I responded

"How massive?" Brick asked

"Massive" I responded

They all looked at each other.

"Compared to my solo training how massive?" Boomer asked

"Bigger" I responded

"Perfect" everyone but Butch said sarcastically

"Before that though" Aren said turning towards Blossom "Ah got a present for ya Blossom"

"What is it?" she asked

"As per Nar's request ah tweaked yer bow a bit" he said holding out said bow "The bow is now the child of the sword and the blade"

They all looked at him quizzically. I stepped in to help out.

"What he means is the bow can be used in close combat as a bladed weapon" I explained "In case your enemies get too close for comfort"

"Oh I see" Blossom said as she took the bow "Thanks Nar!"

"Now tha bladed edge works a lot like Bubble's whip" Aren explained "It will only cut objects and those you deem to be enemies"

"Good" she said "I'd rather like to keep my fingers attached to my hand"

"Indeed" I agreed "Anyway let's get to training"

With that said the Warriors moved into the arena. A few button pushes later and they were surrounded by enough enemies to fill three Earth sized planets.

"This will be a small fraction of the expected size of Lucifer's army" I said "By the end of the training you will be able to defeat all of them with relative ease"

"Isn't this a bit…much?" Blossom asked

"I know it might seem that way" I replied "However as I said this is only a small fraction of what is expected to be encountered and during the actual battle you will have the entirety of the Legion at your backs. So the greater number you can defeat before you begin to tire; the bigger the advantage for us"

They looked at each other for a little bit before nodding in understanding

"Remember the point is not to win" I said "But to survive"

They all nodded again and got into a fighting stance

"Good luck" I said as I started the attack "You'll need it"

**No One's POV**

Blossom quickly flew into the air as the horde of demons began to charge. When she reached a decent height she knocked an energy arrow and fired it towards the ground. As the arrow was released it separated into thousands of arrows and rained down on several enemies killing them instantly.

As the arrow storm let up Butch jumped into the air and plummeted, hammer first, back towards the ground creating a large shockwave on impact and sending a bunch of demons into the air. Boomer, taking advantage of the stunned demons, dashed into the air at lightning quick speeds and killed all the demons before they could recover.

Bubbles and Buttercup stood back-to-back surrounded by demons. One leapt at them but was quickly sliced in half by Buttercup's glaive. Buttercup moved quickly and continued to slash at any demon that got too close then gracefully spun in the air and impaled another poor demon before spinning the glaive like a giant baton and executing a three hundred and sixty degree swipe that decapitated all nearby demons. Bubbles was handling herself as well; the razor-like edges of her whip combined with its length created a deadly combo for many an unfortunate demon.

Brick had charged straight into the thickest of enemies. He had built up a steady rhythm of slashing and dodging demons and blasting them with his energy blasts. And should they start to get too close he would plunge his sword into the ground; creating a ring of fire that burned any enemy it touched.

Blossom flew through the air being chased by Hornets. Turning herself around she let loose another arrow storm; unfortunately, the Hornets were quick and dodged with only a few of them being taken down. She quickly took in a deep breath and let loose her ice breath which froze a good portion of the Hornets and sent them crashing to the ground where they shattered on impact.

Brick noticed Blossom being chased and sent out a large fire wave that scorched the remaining Hornets.

"Thanks!" she called

"Happy to help!" he called back

Buttercup was still holding strong but she was starting to feel overwhelmed. With this she failed to notice the Ravager that snuck up behind her before it leapt at her. Before it could strike however its head got smashed by a familiar warhammer, whose owner quickly grabbed it and stood back-to-back with her.

"You should really watch you back more!" Butch said as his hammer connected with a Ravager's ribcage and sent it flying into several others

"Would if I could but I can get tricky" she replied slashing a few more Ravagers "You get my back I get yours?"

"Sounds good to me!" he replied as he raised his hammer above his head

"GAIA'S* RAGE!"

He brought down the hammer which caused the earth to shatter in a large radius and created jagged stalagmites to rise from the ground and speared any foe in range.

"Impressive" Buttercup commented "But watch this:"

She began spinning her glaive rapidly above her head clockwise and formed a wind vortex that sucked in all nearby demons. When a decent amount had been drawn in she jumped into the vortex herself.

"TYPHON'S** SPEARHEAD!"

She spun counter-clockwise and started rapidly stabbing her glaive into the whirlwind and impaled the helpless demons caught in the twister. She landed next to Butch, who was fighting off more demons, as the vortex dissipated. She could feel him smirk over his shoulder

"Pretty impressive" he complimented bringing down his hammer on a Ravager's head

"I know" Buttercup replied decapitating another three

Bubbles and Boomer were beginning to tire from the constant fighting. Evident mostly in Boomer's speed beginning to drop down to about Mach 1. Thankfully Bubbles formed an idea

"Boomer!" She called to him "Follow my lead!"

She began to spin her whip around her in the shape of a cone. Water began to form her whip which she sent out drenching all nearby enemies. Boomer, who had quickly caught on to her plan, dodged the wave, flew next to her and speared the now wet ground with his daggers.

"POSEIDON'S*** FURY!"

Sending out a massive jolt of lightning it quickly spread through the wet ground and electrified the also soaked demons effectively killing them.

"We make a good tag-team huh?" Boomer asked between breaths

"Yeah" Bubbles replied equally tired

The Reds had also begun to tire and from the look of it they had barely made a dent in the demon forces. Forming an idea Brick flew up to where Blossom was launching arrows in the sky

"Do you think you could overcharge an arrow with energy?" he asked

"I think so" she replied

"Do it then" he said "I have an idea"

Blossom then began to charge a large portion of energy into a single arrow until roughly fifty yards wide

"OK" Brick said "Wait until I tell you to fire"

He then began to infuse his fire energy into the arrow causing it to become engulfed in flames.

"OK Fire!" he shouted

She let go of the arrow and it took the form of a giant phoenix which reduced all it touched to dust.

"I call it…" Brick paused for dramatic effect "The Phoenix Wave"

"I like it" Blossom said

They both went back to the fight.

**30 minutes later – Nar-Korash's POV**

As I watched the last of the Warriors finally collapse from exhaustion I could honestly say that I was beyond impressed. They had lasted at least thirty-some odd minutes and probably taken out at least an eighth of the hellspawn. But what really stunned me was their sudden usage of the elements. Aren also took note

"Didya see that?" he asked "The very elements themselves have lent them their power!"

"Indeed" I said "They matched so perfectly I don't even think they realized they had them when they were fighting"

"Aye, it might be mah imagination" Aren said turning to look at me "But everytime ah seem to look at them mah confidence in our victory grows"

"I can't disagree with you there" I said "Have them be patched up and sent to their rooms for some rest"

"Aye" he replied

**Several Heaven Weeks Later – Still Nar's POV ***A/N in the human world it's about 5:37 a.m.*

I watched with joy as the Warriors cut down the last of the Ravagers without even breaking a sweat. I walked over to them all clapping like a mad man

"Well down Warriors!" I said with joy "To say that you all have met and exceeded my expectations would be an understatement of the first magnitude!"

"Well what can I say?" Butch said flexing his muscles "I am pretty great"

Buttercup playfully whacked him on the head

"You all are almost ready for the upcoming war" I said "There is but one thing left"

"What is it?" Bubbles asked

"You all have one final opponent to face before you are ready to challenge the hellspawn" I said

"OK who is it?" Brick asked raring for action

"Me" I said simply

They all stared at me with questioning looks

"You will be given three days to rest up or train" I said "And after that all will be explained"

They all looked at each other before nodding

"I look forward to the fight" I said

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Welcome back_

_Me: Yes! I'm back and I have to say I think I did better on this fight sequence_

_Nar: I agree_

_Me: On a different note I will be in California on June 6__th__ of this year!_

_Nar: Ah California; the sun, the surf, the constant earthquakes. No better place in the world!_

_Me: No need to worry though I will try to upload another chapter during my time there so you all won't have to wait two weeks to see what happens next._

_Nar: But if he doesn't it's because he forgot due to a fun overdose._

_Me: It happens_

_Nar: Either way R&R!_

_Me: And Later Days!_

*In Greek mythology Gaia is the titan of earth and was also known as Mother Earth she is also the mother of all the titans and grandmother to the Greek gods.

**Typhon is the titan of wind who was imprisoned by Zeus under a mountain

***Poseidon is the Greek God of the Sea and Lightning but I'm sure you all knew that


	14. Chapter 13: Blooming Love

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 13

**The Next Day – Bubble's POV**

I woke up when a stray beam of sunlight shone through the curtains and found my eyes. With a groan I turned around to try and escape the evil sunbeam but found myself face-to-face with a sleeping Boomer. I couldn't help the blush that quickly spread across my face. We had been sleeping in the same bed for several Heaven weeks now but I still blush everytime I wake up to his sleeping face. I sighed quietly and considered my options; I can't sleep on my right side because of the sun, not on my left because it would be too embarrassing, and sleeping on my back always makes the back of my throat dry up. With no other option I decided to get up. I moved slowly so I wouldn't disturb Boomer and when I was free of the bed I quietly walked to the closet which had been filled with different clothing for the two of us. I grabbed the first thing I saw: a simple light blue summer dress that was detailed to have bubbles all around it. I exited the room silently and walked to the food hall for some breakfast. When I arrived I found that both if my sisters were there as well; sitting at a table and deciding on what to have for breakfast. Smiling I walked over to them

"Morning!" I said as I sat down with them

"Good morning Bubbles" Blossom responded

"Yo" Buttercup said not even looking up from the menu

"I'm surprised that you're even up Buttercup" I commented

"That's because I woke up to Butch's hand wrapped around my waist AND his snoring" she replied

"I suppose you were already up Blossom?" I asked

Blossom had always been the early riser

"Yep, though I had to escape from Brick's sleeping clutches to get here" she responded with a slight chuckle "So what got you up Bubbles?"

"A stray sunbeam landed on my eyes" I said "And Boomer's sleeping face was on the other side"

After a few more of minutes of talking we had decided on our respective breakfasts. I chose a stack of pancakes with blueberry syrup, Blossom got a Belgian Waffle with maple syrup and topped with whipped cream, and Buttercup got an egg over easy with two slices of wheat toast and a few strips of bacon which she turned into a breakfast sandwich. After we finished our breakfast we went our separate ways. I wandered around for a while trying to think of something to do. After about five minutes I finally figured out what I should do and I quickly turned around and ran towards my objective.

**Boomer's POV – Later**

I woke to find the bed empty not that that surprised me over the weeks in Heaven I had grown used to Bubbles waking up before me. With a sigh I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on a dark blue shirt and a pair of black shorts. As I walked past the food hall I thought about grabbing some food but I wasn't too hungry so I kept walking. After a while I met up with Brick who, by the look of it, had also just gotten out of bed

"Hey bro" I said

"Mornin' Boomer" he said with a yawn

"Butch still asleep?" I asked

"Like a bear in winter" he replied

We both laughed at the joke

"Skipping breakfast?" Brick asked once he stopped laughing

I shrugged

"Not hungry" I said

"Fair enough" he said as he started to walk by "I hope they have some fresh coffee"

Ever since we came here I think he had somehow gotten a coffee addiction. I continued walking and eventually found myself in the garden. If there was just one thing I could say about angels: it would be that they have the most amazing gardeners ever. Everywhere I looked there was some different kind of flower; roses, tulips, hydrangeas, camellias, lilacs and hundreds if not thousands more. Many of the bushes had also been transformed into some amazing topiary. Commonly there were angels but also cats, dogs, dragons and more. I continued my stroll through the gardens until I came to a clearing where I was graced with the most beautiful sight of all.

Bubbles

Her back was turned towards me so she had yet to notice my presence. I watched her water the flowers and marvel at them herself. And the sun was shining on her in just the right way that her that it seemed as though her skin shined with a distinct brilliance that even an angel would turn her head in envy. I continued to watch as I reflected on our relationship in the past few Heaven weeks. She had always seemed to be so nervous around me but eventually she began to get over it and we had become great friends. However it was also during this time that I had noticed something myself. It took me a while to figure out but when I did I literally smacked myself when no one was looking out of how simple it was.

I was in love with Bubbles

And I was fairly certain that she felt the same about me. It seemed that I had grown less dense during my stay here and I'm glad I did or else I may have never realized how I felt about her. After my realization I had pondered on whether or not to tell her how I feel but now, standing here gazing at her beauty, I made up my mind. Taking a deep breath I walked over to her

"Hey Bubbles!" I called out

She jumped a bit and turned towards me

"Oh Boomer!" she said while holding her hand over her chest "You startled me!"

"Sorry about that" I said with a grin

She smiled back and I gazed at the flowers she had just watered

"They're beautiful" I said

"Yeah" she said "I had asked Nar if it would be ok to have my own section of this garden and he said 'sure'"

I wasn't entirely sure how I'd tell her how I feel at this point but I had an idea when I saw one particular flower.

"Do you mind if I pick one?" I asked

"Sure" she replied with a smile

Reaching out I grabbed a white rose from the bush and picked off the thorns as I gazed at it in thought

"You know I always preferred white roses to red" I mused

"Same here" she said looking at them "The red ones are nice but they are used so much that they seem to lose their meaning"

"Yeah but I like them for another reason" I said

She looked at me curiously

"What's that?" she asked

I stood up and tucked the rose behind her ear

"They really emphasize how beautiful you are" I said as I placed my hand on her cheek

Her entire face had turned crimson at this point and I chuckled a bit at the sight.

"Bubbles, there's something I need to tell you" I said

She couldn't speak I guessed so she simply nodded

"Ever since I met you back in Japanese class, it stirred up some feeling I had never felt before" I started "I didn't know what to make of it so I did my best to ignore it but as we got to know each other during our stay it kept coming up until finally my idiot brain figured it out"

She didn't say anything. I took one more breath to steel my nerves

"I love you Bubbles" I said "Ever since that day in Japanese- no even before that I've been in love with you"

Her eyes had grown even wider by the time I had finished. I removed my hand from her face

"I know that we were enemies in the past and I know I did many terrible things to you that are not easy to forgive" I said with a sad smile "But I hope that one day I'll be able to atone for my sins in your eyes"

She stood there dumbstruck for another moment or two before a wide smile broke out on her face. She leapt at me in a flying hug before saying

"I love you too Boomer!"

My heart soared with joy as she said those words. Without a second thought I returned the hug and spun her around while floating in the air. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked already leaning in

"Yes" she responded doing the same

The second our lips touched an explosive wave of pure bliss flowed through me. Time seemed to stop just for us and we took full advantage until we finally ran out of breath. She smiled at me and I did the same

"Want to help with the garden?" she asked

"Sure" I said kissing her nose

We landed on the ground a continued to tend the garden.

**A Certain Someone's POV**

I watched the Blues have their moment with the utmost happiness. They really do make a great couple. Adjusting my hat I left the two lovebirds to themselves and plotted out a plan of the Reds and Greens.

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Can you guess who that was at the end?_

_Me: Oh of course they can_

_Nar: Still not bad for your first romance chapter_

_Me: Thank you I feel pretty good about it_

_Nar: Can't wait to see what happens next_

_Me: Which reminds me: WHO HAS TWO THUMBS AND WILL BE IN CALIFORNIA NEXT WEEK?! THIS GUUUUUUUUUYYYY!_

_Nar: You told them that last week -.-_

_Me: So? That doesn't mean I can't be excited and say it again_

_Nar: Oy_

_Me: Oh well till next week people!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: AND LATER DAYS!_


	15. Chapter 14: Love Between Bookworms

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 14

**Blossom's POV – 2 Days Until The Fight**

I woke up at about 8:30 and once again found myself gently struggling out of Brick's sleeping grasp. When I finally managed to get myself free I walked quietly over to my closet. I pulled on a dark pink tank top and a pair of white shorts. I was about to walk out of the room until I heard Brick mumbling something in his sleep. Curious, I walked back towards the bed and leaned in to hear him better

"Blossom…" he mumbled

I jerked my head back with a large blush present on my face. I quickly and silently left the room and tried not to think about it too much but my thoughts kept drifting back to Brick.

What was his dream about?

What was I doing in it?

Why do I keep thinking his sleeping face looks so cute?

My blush deepened at the last question. I shook my head and concentrated on making my blush die down. I made my way to the food hall and started to ponder what I'd have for breakfast today. A few minutes later Bubbles walked in and was positively beaming with pure joy. I raised my eyebrow as she sat down

"You seem happy" I commented

She seemed shocked

"Is it that obvious?" she asked

I laughed a little

"Like a pig trying to hide among birds" I joked

Now it was here turn to laugh a little

"Well I am happy and for good reason too" she said

"Well, let's hear it" I said suspense starting to get to me

She shook her head a little

"Do you mind if we wait for Buttercup?" she asked

"Alright" I said with a sigh

We chatted for another ten minutes until Buttercup walked in with a slight blush

"Something interesting happen?" I asked with a smirk

I think Brick's personality was starting to rub off on me

"No" she said simply indicating that she wanted the conversation to be dropped

Of course we had to drag it out a little

"You sure?" Bubbles asked with a mischievous smile "From the blush on your face we could've sworn something happened"

"Nothing" came another blunt reply

"Perhaps it had something to do with Butch" I mused in a teasing way

She said nothing

"Maybe he wasn't wearing a shirt and when Buttercup woke up he was unconsciously holding her to his chest" Bubbles suggested

Her blush increased three-fold. We had struck gold

"How cute!" Bubbles swooned

"Shut up" she said "I don't even like the guy"

"Suuuuuuure you don't" I said sarcastically "And Clark Kent is actually Batman"

Bubbles chuckled at the joke and Buttercup just made a 'humph' noise and went back to the menu. I decided to spare her from anymore embarrassment and turned my attention back to Bubbles.

"Now that Buttercup is here why were you so happy when you walked in?" I asked her

"Well it happened yesterday" she started "After we had breakfast I went out to the garden and tended to the flowers"

She paused as if reliving the moment before Buttercup snapped her back into focus

"After a few minutes had passed Boomer had appeared out of nowhere and startled me a bit" she continued "We talked a little bit about roses and then…"

She had paused again and by this time Buttercup was getting impatient

"Oh, for the love of- just get on with it!" she exclaimed

"He told me that he loved me" she concluded

Buttercup's irritation turned to surprise which I mirrored

"What did you say next?" I pressed

"I said that I loved him too" she replied "And then we…kissed"

She returned to a state of pure bliss which left me and Buttercup to stare

I recovered first and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Well I'm happy for you Bubbles" I said with a smile "May you find eternal happiness with him"

She responded with a smile of her own and even Buttercup had to chuckle as well. We ate and finished our breakfast and went our separate ways. I took off in the direction of the building that had held my interest for some time now

The Library.

**Brick's POV**

I pulled myself out of bed and noticed Blossom wasn't there. However that wasn't anything new she was the early riser of the two of us. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a crimson shirt with flame decoration and some black shorts. I walked out of the room and bumped into Boomer who looked like he had just reached enlightenment.

"Someone's happy" I noted

"Dang right!" he exclaimed

"What happened?" I asked

"Well I found Bubbles out in the garden yesterday right?" he started

"Ok" I said

"Well I told her that I loved her and she felt the same!" he finished triumphantly

After a moment of shock I broke out in a wide smile and pulled him into a headlock

"Well how about that?!" I said playfully giving him a noogie "My little bro has become a man!"

He pushed out of the lock with a wide smile.

"Well I'm going to go out and help Bubbles in the garden again" he said "What are you going to do?"

I was about to say that I was going to grab some coffee and hit the gym but suddenly my mind shifted and I found myself saying

"I think I'm going to check out the library"

"Alright then" Boomer said as he started to walk away "Later bro"

I waved goodbye but couldn't help wondering why I wanted to go to the library all of a sudden but since I said it I figured I might as well go through with it. Adjusting my hat I walked off to the library.

**A Certain Someone's POV**

Neither of the boys noticed me attach my shadow to Brick's and plant the idea to go to the library and quickly retract it. I smiled mischievously; the scene was all set up now to watch the follow through.

"All according to plan" I said equally mischievous

I faded into the shadows and shadow-ported *A/N exactly what it sounds like: teleporting via shadows* to the concluding scene of my plan.

**Back to Brick's POV**

I walked into the library and was instantly hit by the smell of aging books. It was kinda relaxing in a strange way. The head librarian nodded her head at me with a smile and I reciprocated to gesture. I walked along the rows of books glancing at the titles and occasionally read the back if it sounded interesting. As I walked out of the third row I happened to look up from a book I had considered reading and found a piece of heaven all its own

Blossom

She was sitting on a chair in a sunbeam near a large window and reading what seemed to be a Shakespeare novel. The light seemed to radiate off her hair giving it a shine that would rival anything found in heaven. And her face was that of euphoric contentment as if she had all she ever needed right there in her lap. And it was right then and there that I was practically hit with the force of a train by a feeling that I had only heard of

Love

I began to understand Boomer on a whole new level. This feeling that made me want to do nothing more than simply scoop her out of that chair and kiss the living daylights out of her. I reigned in that impulse, for now, and decided to tell her how I felt about her. I walked over to her slowly and formed, or at least tried to form, a plan of how I would tell her but before I came up with anything I was standing right next to her. She had yet to notice me being so enthralled in her book and with no better plan in mind I decided to wing it.

"Hey bookworm" I said

She jumped out of her trance and looked up to find me

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that" she said trying to calm herself down

"Sneak up?" I asked with a smirk "I was standing next to you for a good minute or two trying to see when you would notice me"

She blushed slightly and tried to change the subject

"What book is that?" she asked indicating towards the book I held in my hand

"It's called The Book Thief by Markus Zusak" I said "It looked interesting because it is narrated by Death"

She raised her eyebrows a bit

"That does sound interesting" she said

I nodded towards her book

"Shakespeare I take it?" I asked

"Yep" she replied "He's one of my favorite authors"

"I figured as much" I said "Romeo and Juliet I bet"

"Not half bad detective work there Sherlock" she said with a smile "I like the forbidden romance between the two main characters, it reminds me of…"

"Our siblings?" I finished for her

She smiled a bit

"Yeah" she said "Like our siblings"

I couldn't help but notice a note of bittersweet in her voice

"Something bothering you?" I asked

She looked up at me for a moment before continuing

"I'm happy for my sister but I can't really grasp the concept of love very well" she started "I've read about it in books sure but it prods at points in my mind that are simply unable to fully understand it, if that makes any sense"

I nodded a bit while I thought about it

"It might be because you have never been in love yourself and as such it simply doesn't flow into your mind as easily as other things might" I mused "Or perhaps it is simply BECAUSE you're thinking about it too much that you can't figure it out"

She looked at me questioningly

"I remember Nar once mentioning that you tend to over-think things that don't need to be" I explained "And perhaps your brain is trying to understand but all you really need to do is to simply experience it"

She thought for a second before nodding

"I suppose that makes sense" she started "But I don't even know what I would do in a situation where love was involved"

I sensed a golden opportunity so I decided to take it

"Perhaps you should try to figure it out quickly" I said

She looked at me with another questioning look which turned to shock as I took her hand in mine

"I love you Blossom" I said

She had a stunned expression for about ten seconds before her face exploded with crimson.

"I-I have to go!" she said as she tried to pull away from me

'Oh no' I thought 'You're not getting off that easily Pinky'

I grasped her hand tighter and pulled her into a hug. I watched in amusement as she tried to get away in a flustered panic. I leaned down towards her ear

"Don't think" I whispered "Just relax and let instinct takeover"

With that I swiftly caught her lips in a surprise kiss. She stood stunned for a few more seconds before she finally gave in and kissed me back. How else could I describe it but pure and beautiful euphoria. Heaven itself could not even begin to produce something as amazing as what I know the two of us are feeling right now. After a few minutes we finally broke apart panting slightly. I smirked a bit

"So what do you have to say now Pinky?" I asked playfully

"I… say…" she said between breaths "I love you too Brick"

I pulled her into another hug which she gladly reciprocated. When we broke apart she looked at me with a smile

"Want to read with me?" she asked

I gave her a peck on the lips

"Sure" I replied

We both sat down on a love seat and started to read some more Shakespeare.

**A Certain Someone's POV**

I fist pumped in glee while the reds sat down on the love seat. Now all that was left was for the Greens and perhaps I could try to work on re-igniting an old flame.

Smiling at the thought I faded back into the shadows.

_Me: *groggily* Done…_

_Nar: Don't mind him folks he's just worn out because he underestimated California and how much of a good time he'd be having. In fact he almost put this off for another week but with the help of his favorite songs keeping him up he managed to do it! Right Electron?_

_Me: Zzzz…_

_Nar: -.-" Well any way hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R and Later Days!_

_Me: Zzzz…_


	16. Chapter 15: Love in the Gym

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 15

**Buttercup's POV – One Day Until the Fight**

When I woke up I was glad to find that Butch was facing away from me as he slept. I slowly got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out a black tank-top with the words 'Sorry, No Time to Listen' written on it in green cursive letters and a pair of khaki shorts. I slipped on the tank-top and when I went to pull on the shorts I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Ya know, it's a shame you have to sit on something that pretty" it said

I turned my head to find Butch wide awake and staring at my ass with a smirk. I calmly finished putting on my shorts, buttoned and zipped them and then proceeded to walk over to Butch while cracking my knuckles.

"Oh boy" he said smirk replaced with a worried expression

Now it was my turn to smirk.

**30, Butch Getting His Ass Kicked Up and Down the Curb, Minutes Later**

"Later Butch" I called to his bruised and mangled form then walked out of the room

I walked down to the food hall where I found my sisters, who had obviously gotten there before me again, talking about something. We said our greetings and I sat down with them.

"So what's with the chatter?" I asked

"It's about Blossom!" Bubbles said excitedly

"Well I went to the Library yesterday" she started "Then Brick showed up out of nowhere"

I could see where this was going

"Let me guess" I started "Some romantic crap happened; you two said that you loved each other, kissed and now you're a couple"

"Yes!" she exclaimed

Oy vey, I have officially lost the two of them to insanity

I sighed but said nothing

"Getting off my love life" Blossom started "How are things between you and Butch?"

The question threw me a bit but I quickly regained my composure

"Same as always; he's a perv and he ticks me off" I said

"Not like that!" Bubbles said "She meant; romantically"

An almost invisible blush appeared on my face but I hid it just to be safe.

"I don't like the guy so anything romantic doesn't exist" I stated

"Oh please you SO have the hots for him" Blossom said with an eye roll "I can tell because of the blush that you are hiding"

Said blush deepened considerably when she pointed it out. I hid my face completely

"Whatever" was all I said

They both chuckled a bit but thankfully let it drop. Almost like clockwork we got our various breakfasts, ate, and after a little more chatting we finally got up and prepared to leave. Before I could leave however; they both caught me by the shoulders.

"Try to be a little more accepting of your feelings" Blossom advised

"And try not to get too violent with him" Bubbles added

I rolled my eyes and jerked my shoulders out of their grasps

"I have no feelings for him to accept" I said as I stormed away

Jeez what could they possibly know? They've only been together with them for about a day or two. How did they suddenly become so all knowing about love? With a sigh I sped toward the only place where I could relax:

The Gym

**Butch's POV**

I finally came to and with a groan slowly began to work out the kinks that Buttercup had so generously given me. Once I had finished I got up and grabbed a black shirt with a green strip that ran across it and a pair of grey shorts. I walked out of the room and after some walking I ran into Brick who was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"What's up with the smile?" I asked him

"I am now officially going out with Blossom!" he exclaimed

I was surprised; I had heard that Boomer was going out with Bubbles but I didn't expect Brick to have gotten together with Blossom the day after. I smiled and patted him on the back

"Nice one bro" I said

"Thanks" he said "How are things between you and Buttercup?"

I smiled a little

"It's… a work in progress" I said

"That bad huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Kinda" I admitted

"Well I wish you luck brother" he said as he started to walk away "I'm off to the library!"

I waved goodbye and pondered what to do with myself before I suddenly had the idea of heading to the gym. I wondered where the thought came from but I shrugged and left for the gym.

**A Certain Someone's POV**

I retracted my shadow from Butch's and smirked as he walked away.

I could tell that this was going to be very fun to see.

With that done I shadow-ported to the rafters of the gym and waited for the play to start.

**Butch's POV**

I entered the gym and was hit by the familiar smell of sweat and leather *A/N like when you enter the gym at your school*. I strolled about trying to think of what to do when I came across something rather lovely:

Buttercup

She was lifting weights while running on the treadmill. I watched her for a few minutes as I contemplated my feelings for her. It didn't take long though since the answer was simple.

I loved her

It really was that simple but the difficult part was trying to tell her that. She had always been the toughest and I could tell that she tried very hard so that everyone would never question that however; it always seemed like a way of bottling emotions. To me at least. After some time I formed a plan to open up that barrier of stubborn hot-headedness. I walked over to her and she didn't yet notice me so I figured to get her attention and earn a laugh as well

"Hiya Buttercup!" I called when I was next to her

She got startled and nearly fell off the treadmill but I caught her in time. She turned off the treadmill to glare at me.

"Not funny" she said

"Sorry!" I said in a sing-song voice "But you seemed so worked up that I thought I'd try to help out"

Her scowl remained

"Well you failed" she said

"Well then how 'bout a quick sparring match?" I offered

She seemed into the idea no doubt from the aspect that she could hit me.

"Fine" she answered

We moved towards the arena in the center of the gym and Buttercup took a fighting stance and I did the same. She was the first to move by lunging at me with a punch aimed for my head. I blocked it and tried to counter attack with similar results. For a good few minutes we exchanged a series of punches and kicks only for them to be blocked or dodged. Soon we found ourselves locked in place until I tripped her up with my foot and sent her to the ground where I pinned her arms and legs. She struggled but to no avail and eventually sighed in frustration.

"Now that I know I have your attention" I began "Mind answering a question or two?"

She gave a suspicious look

"What" she finally asked

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked in a serious tone

She seemed unprepared for the question as she thought for a minute

"I don't hate you, I just don't like you" she replied looking away with a blush

That lifted my spirits a bit

"Why don't you like me?" I asked

"You're a perv among other things" she replied looking at me again

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat

"True but I am only perverted towards you" I mentioned

She replied with a 'humph'

"Look, all I ask is that you give me a chance" I said

She was silent for a minute or so before she spoke up

"I… don't…know" she said hesitatingly

I never figured her to be the indecisive type. Perhaps some motivation was needed.

"Hey" I said to her and she looked up at me "This might help you to figure it out"

Before she could object I quickly leaned down and captured her lips with my own. I felt her body go completely rigid from shock and she stayed like that for a minute or so before she finally relaxed and started to kiss me back. We laid there making out for a good few minutes before we both broke away.

"Well?" I asked with a smirk "That help any?"

She nodded

"I love you Buttercup" I said

"I love you too Butch" she replied

I helped her up and suggested we prepare for tomorrow's fight with Nar. She agreed and I gave her a kiss on her forehead for luck before we went to train a bit more.

**A Certain Some- Oh Screw it you all know who it is. Nar-Korash's POV**

I smiled as I watched the two head back off to the workout equipment. I walked out of the gym with a content sigh

"My job is done here" I said

"Playing matchmaker are we?" a familiarly beautiful voice said

I turned my head and was met with Anna *A.N. It's been a while since she was around, eh?*

"Ah Anna" I said then feigned an innocent grin "I have no idea what you mean"

"Oh please I could tell you were scheming something for the six of them the moment you stepped into Heaven" she said sarcastically

I shrugged

"Well it had to be done" I said "Getting of that subject; how's the Legion coming along?"

"Well…" she started

*A/N Picture if you will: a stereotypical depiction of boot camp, what with people shouting at you, telling you to do 50 random pushups and the like, now imagine if the drill instructor was Anna and she had no boundaries of how much she would push you. Pretty much a Hell away from Hell. Scary isn't it?*

"It's going alright I suppose" she finished

"Well with that all said and done I'm planning to have the Chosen fight me tomorrow for the last stage of their training want to come watch?" I offered

"I might take you up on the offer" she replied

She began to walk away but I stopped her

"Listen Anna" I started "I really am sorry for what happened all those years ago"

She looked towards me for a few seconds

"I know Nar" she said "You don't have to fret over it; I took out all that frustration when I beat you to a pulp"

"And my arm still smarts a little" I commented "So maybe we could… try again?"

She stood still for a few minutes thinking it over before she gave me another of her smiles

"Perhaps" was all she said as she flew away

I jumped in the air out of joy.

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Not bad for someone who's-_

_Me: I am not sick_

_Nar: *whispering* He likes to think that he doesn't get sick ever_

_Me: Shut up or I will make Anna beat you up for no reason next week._

_Nar: Message received_

_Me: Anyhow for those of you haven't been following my friend Tsuki-chan's story I wanted to let you know that she just released a chapter in which Nar appears!_

_Nar: And of course my entrance was awesome_

_Me: In fact even Aren makes a small cameo_

_Nar: Needless to say we both recommend that you give it a read_

_Me: Yep well that's all for this week folks_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: And Later Days!_


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Test

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 16

**Nar-Korash's POV – The Day of the Fight**

I stood near Aren as he made some modifications to the arena. Glancing at my old fashioned pocket watch I learned that it was about 1:30 pm Heaven time. I heard the door of the arena open and turned to find Anna walking in.

I smirked

"Glad to see you could make it beautiful" I said flirting a little

"Just wanting to see you get your ass handed to you" she replied stoic as ever

I grinned even more. Back when we first met this is how a lot of our "flirting" went. I would flirt with her and she would pretend to shoot me down but I could always tell she was interested.

I heard the door open again and this time I was greeted by the Chosen Warriors each in their own way pumped and ready for the fight.

"I hope you all had…an eventful three day rest" I said in a way that made it sound like I knew something.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at me

"What makes you say that?" she asked accusingly

Ever the actor I put on my best innocent face

"Nothing!" I replied in a sing-song voice

She was about to say more but Aren cut her off

"Ah'right then!" he said stepping back from the controls "She's all ready for ya"

"Excellent!" I replied facing the Chosen "I hope you all are ready for your final test"

They all nodded

"Then… follow me" I said leading the way into the arena

I led the Chosen to the center of the arena before I turned to face them all.

"Surround me" I told them

They all looked at me questioningly but obliged anyway. Now Brick stood in front of me, Butch was in back, Bubbles stood diagonal to my right and near Brick, Buttercup stood opposite Bubbles, Boomer stood diagonal left and near Butch and Blossom stood opposite Boomer. They all were ready for me to randomly lash out and strike at them but that would be too boring.

No, I had something far more entertaining planned.

Reaching out to my right I created a small Abyssal Portal and from it drew out my trusty Abyssal Walker. With a swift tap the arena went from blank white to an enormous mountainous area. The Chosen, having seen this many times before, didn't even flinch at the suddenly changing landscape and continued to wait for my first move. I spun my cane in front of me like a propeller and in one swift movement; I stopped it, swung in a wide arc in front of me and created six clones of myself which stood before each of the Chosen.

They looked at me questioningly once more. I grinned again

"These clones" I started "Are of equal strength to me at 25% power"

They didn't move but waited for me to continue

"You all have proven yourselves against the hellspawn however that alone will only get you so far" I explained "If you are to fulfill the prophecy then you must be strong enough to face someone of my caliber"

"Excellent" I heard Buttercup say "I've always wanted to go another round with you Nar"

I chuckled lightly before continuing

"I have only supplied enough power for the clones to be at 25%" I went on "You won't have to worry about them powering up when you are almost down"

They nodded

"You each will face only the clone in front of you, no tag-teaming allowed" I said "Your fight will be over when you can no longer fight or you manage to defeat the clone, thus turning it back into a regular shadow which it will return back to me"

"Sounds fine to me" Butch said readying his hammer

The other Chosen did the same with their weapons. One of my clones glanced back at me, I responded with a nod and the clones pulled out weapons of their own. Each one was similar to the weapon of the Puff or Ruff it was facing but there were some contrasts.

Standing before Brick the clone held at each side of him the Abyssal Walker in Saber Mode plus the scabbard in sword mode. The clone in front of Blossom held a pair of twin pistols that had a serpent detailed on the sides. Bubble's clone had the Nemesis Whip from God of War III which seemed to crackle with electrical energy *A/N it's hard to describe how it looks so you'll need to go to Google Images*. Boomer's clone held kunai daggers in each hand and likely had more hidden on his body. Before Butch stood a clone that had a smaller warhammer held in his right hand which bore a striking resemblance to Thor's Mjolnir. And finally Buttercup's clone held a giant scythe that was easily the same size as her glaive.

"These six copies of me will be your opponents" I said as I created my wings "I myself will watch you all from afar, Good Luck!"

With that said I flew to a nearby rock formation and waited for the show to begin.

**No One's POV**

The Puffs, Ruffs and clones stood facing each other for a few minutes before the Abyssal Walker clone spoke up

"Ya know…" he said as he brought his two blades together to form an 'X'

"We're really glad…" said the gun clone as he threw his guns up in the air and caught them with his arms crossed in front of him

"To be able to test your skill like this" the scythe clone said as he spun his scythe around his head before bringing it to rest on his shoulder

"So…" the whip clone carried on while having an electric field form around him

"Shall we…" the hammer clone said as he tapped his hammer against his hand

"Begin?" the kunai clone concluded as he spun his kunai by the loop end on his fingers

Each of the Chosen readied their own respective weapons and Brick spoke up

"Let's" was all he said as he and the others lunged for their respective clone

**Spectator's POV – Blossom**

Blossom quickly knocked an arrow and sent it heading straight towards her clone who shot it down with ease. She took to the skies and let fly another volley of arrows which were all shot down by the gun slinging clone. Creating wings the clone launched up after her. She shot arrow after arrow at him in an attempt to slow him down but each arrow was shot down or dodged. Soon the clone had locked himself in a close range stalemate with Blossom who attempted to slash at him with the bladed part of her bow but each strike was easily blocked. Thinking quickly she aimed a punch for his stomach which he moved back on instinct but failed to notice the arrow that she had ready for him

"IMPACT ARROW!" she yelled as she released the string

The arrow made a solid impact and the clone went flying back a few yards. He was unharmed of course and merely dusted off his torso

"Not bad" he complimented "I bet you're good at chess too"

"Why thank you" she responded "And I play a little in my spare time"

She knocked another arrow and aimed it up into the air

"ARROW STORM!" she called out releasing the arrow

The arrow flew up until it was almost over the clone where it began its descent and burst into hundreds of arrows all heading towards the clone.

As always the clone didn't even flinch. He merely brought his guns up to face the onslaught and with a careful and trained eye proceeded to shoot only the arrows that were advancing directly at him so that once the storm passed he had nary a scratch on him.

"Next" he said

**Spectator's POV – Brick**

Swords clashed over and over as the battle between Brick and the Abyssal Walker clone quickly began to heat up. Both combatant had taken to the skies and charged at each other with swords meeting whenever they got close. These collisions often resulted in a single clash of blades or a flurry of slashes before the two leapt back. Brick reared his arm back and sent forth a wave of fire towards the clone which the clone simply slashed away but had to quickly block the surprise attack that was hidden behind the wave.

"Clever" the clone remarked

"I try" Brick responded

Brick then took in a deep breath and let loose a large fire ball that the clone barely manages to back away from. Brick took the opportunity to strike while the clone was off balance and managed to knock the scabbard sword out of his hand. He looked at Brick with appraising eyes

"Well done!" he said clapping a little

"And it ain't over yet!" Brick replied as he lunged at him again

**Spectator's POV – Butch**

Butch, as one would expect, had charged head first towards his clone with hammer a-swingin'. He would leap at his opponent with the intent of smashing him flat but the clone would simply jump safely away. This continued for a while before Butch wizened up a little before the clone had touched back down after his jump Butch charged at him with the intent of hitting him while he was still in the air, and as he drew close he swung at the clone with all his strength only to have the clone meet his swing with one of his own. The result was a huge shockwave that sent them both flying back. Butch landed on his back while the clone did an air flip and landed on his feet. The shockwave had created a massive hole in the ground a few meters in diameter. The clone addressed Butch as he stood up

"Quite the arm ya got there!" he called to him "Hate ta get hit by one of those swings"

"Unfortunately for you" Butch responded "You're going to be"

Butch jumped straight up into the air and then plummeted straight into the earth

"SEISMIC SHATTERING!" he shouted as he connected to the ground

The ground literally moved in a giant wave, like you see when you throw a rock into a pond, as Butch made contact. The clone stood on the wobbly ground for a few seconds until his survival instinct kicked in and he leaped into the sky and no sooner than he did the wavy ground suddenly erupted with earth spikes that would have impaled him if he wouldn't have moved. In a rare moment of distraction the clone failed to note the hammer that was sent flying his way until it collided with his gut knocking him from the sky. The owner of the hammer walked over to gloat only to have the clone smile up at him.

"Don't get too cocky Forrest Warrior" he said as he raised his own hammer

"Shadow Mimicry:"

Sensing danger Butch grabbed his hammer and jumped away at the last second

"GROUNDSPIKE GRAVEYARD!" *A/N I wonder how many of you can guess where this is from*

The clone brought down his hammer right as Butch jumped away so he narrowly missed getting impaled by several dozen shadow spikes that came up from the ground. Butch and the clone stood opposite each other again

"Your move" the clone said

**Spectator's POV – Buttercup**

A bladed dance of death. That's the best way to describe Buttercup's fight. She and her clone opponent would twirl their respective weapon about them and have them clash then gracefully move to another spot to continue the dance, their movements were like wind blowing ever freely and never ceasing. It was, in every sense of the word, a breath-takingly amazing sight. One never would expect Buttercup, the tomboy of the group, to be so unmistakably graceful on her feet. Her opponent made note of this

"You never struck me as the dancer type" he remarked

"Quite honestly" she replied "Me neither, the moves simply flow into my mind and my body follows suit"

The clone raised an eyebrow. This girl could have some potential to learn a secret art of combat known only to the Lord of Darkness.

Before the clone could think more on this he was drawn back into the fight. Buttercup began spinning her glaive above her head in rapid fashion then began to twirl it like a cheerleading baton between both hands then spun it everywhere; in front, behind the back, to both sides all in one fluid motion after another until a large gale wind had accumulated then in one fluid motion she reared back and called out

"GALE SLASHER!"

And brought her glaive down and sent the razor sharp wind towards the clone. The clone jumped away but the wind seemed to follow him. The clone formed his wings and with a mighty flap sent forth a counter-gale that nullified Buttercup's.

"Thanks for the breeze" he joked

**Spectator's POV – Boomer's POV**

Boomer was trying to gain the upper hand with his speed but no matter how fast he went the clone easily matched it. Dagger met kunai over and over again with neither gaining a clear advantage. They paused to catch their breath for a second and Boomer began to charge himself with electricity and transferred some of the energy to his daggers causing bolts to flicker off them. With a quick intake of breath he charged towards the clone and began to run in a wide circle around him causing a circle of electricity to form in his wake.

"MACH 3: CIRCUIT BREAKER!" he called out

He dashed towards the clone who managed to block his dagger but still took damage from the electricity fueling them. This continued for a minute or two before the clone found the pattern to his attacks and tripped him as he got close. As the clone shook off the odd tingling feeling he was having in his leg he turned to address Boomer who was standing back up

"Predictability can cripple even the best fighter" he advised

"I'll keep that in mind" he responded

The clone prepared his own attack. He threw his kunai in the air and created several thousand duplicates which he formed into the likeness of a dragon head

"Dragon Fire Kunai Storm!" he called out

The dragon head let loose a steam of kunai "fire" from its mouth which sent Boomer into a mad run to stay away from the stream. After a minute of running Boomer charged energy into one of his daggers and sent it flying at the dragon head. The dagger connected and sent the pent up electric charge throughout the dragon head and destroyed the doppelganger kunai and left only the two normal kunai which landed back into the waiting hands of the clone

"How's that for unpredictability?" Boomer asked

The clone shrugged

"It's a start" he answered

**Spectator's POV – Bubbles**

Much like her sister Buttercup, Bubbles was handling her fight with the grace and elegance one would expect from a ballet dancing gymnastics star. However her opponent was no push over either, each move of elegance that Bubbles sent his way he easily matched with one of his own. To look at it tactically she was slightly outmatched; where she had one whip her opponent had two, her water element would only prove to be a double-edged sword against his electricity. She refused to give up though and kept at it with her all.

"I'm impressed with your determination Light Blue Warrior" the clone said "After all it's obvious that you're a little out gunned"

"I believe one of the biggest mistakes you can make in a fight is to underestimate your opponent" she responded

The clone smirked

Like she did during training Bubbles began to spin her whip above her head in a cone like fashion and released a giant wave of water. The clone had raised a barrier to block the wave but when he lowered the barrier he found that Bubbles had vanished he glanced around but found nothing until he heard her voice

"Siren Dance!" *A/N in Greek mythology sirens were a race of bird like creatures that lured sailors to their deaths with their beautiful and hypnotic songs. She may not be singing but I thought it worked*

He turned around to find her about to strike him but manage to jump away in time only to find her appear behind him again. This game of dodge the whip continued on for a while until the clone figured it out; she was transporting via the water! Acting quickly he jabbed the bladed end of his whips into the ground and sent out an electric charge which sent her out of the water to avoid the shock only to get sent flying by the clone.

"You're right" the clone said while he hovered over her "From now on I'll stop underestimating you"

**Spectator's POV – Brick**

Both combatants were slowly beginning to wear out from the constant battle going nowhere. They didn't show it but they both had sufficiently worn themselves out from the fighting and both had started to show signs of the battle across their bodies; Bricks hair was messed up and his hat and various parts of his body were nicked with cuts from the Abyssal Walker. The clone also showed signs of some lucky shots from the redhead; his skin and parts of his clothing were either cut or singed by Brick's fire.

"I think it's about time to end this" the clone said as he began to draw a circle with his blade

Once the circle was complete he charged what remained of his energy into a large orb

"Ultimate Shadow Construct:"

He flew in the air and reared his arm back

"BRAHMASTRA!"

He flung the orb at Brick who held out his sword as a means of defense. The orb connected and created a large explosion. When the dust cleared the clone saw Brick unconscious in the crater.

"You fought well Brick" he said "But ya still need a bit more practice"

He turned to walk away but felt a strange heat appear behind him. He turned around to find Brick, still conscious, and eyes ablaze with fire. He began to swing his sword in the shape of an infinity symbol which formed a chain spreading around him and then a second one spawned from the first creating two chains; one horizontal and one vertical. Brick then positioned his sword as if he was about to make a drawing slash *A/N he draws the sword out from its scabbard and slashed his enemy* and began to let the flames accumulate.

"PYROS!"

His entire sword seemed to explode with fire becoming a flaming sword

"ADVENT!"

Now his BODY exploded with flames with Brick now resembling a demonic fire spirit

"INFINIUM!"

He dashed forward at a speed that would rival that of Boomer's Mach 2 Brick swung at the clone who tried to block with his Abyssal Walker, but if one was to look closely one would notice that the Abyssal Walker broke before the blade ever made contact. With one slash Brick cleaved the clone in two said clone was stunned for a moment or two before he smiled

"Good job kid" he said as his body began to return to Nar "You passed"

With that the clone retuned back to Nar as Brick sheathed his sword and collapsed on his knees in exhaustion.

*FunFact: Originally Brick's finisher was intended to be a move called Pyro Dragons borrowed from Digimon Frontier until the three words you see know appeared in my head and now I think it sounds cooler*

**Spectator's POV – Blossom**

Blossom had drained much of her energy over the course of her fight but she had also greatly worn out the clone as well. The damage the battle had brought was clearly evident on both of their bodies. Blossom fairly deep gashes in her skin where the bullets had grazed her while the clone had a few holes placed in his body by her arrows. The clone took in a deep breath and cleared his focus.

"Let's see how you take this" he said

He placed his two pistols next to each other and they combined to form an arm length cannon. Said cannon then began charging energy and when enough had accumulated the clone called out

"DARKNESS BARRAGE!"

And unleashed a massive payload of shadow missiles towards Blossom who in turn tried to shoot them down with her arrows but only manage to get a few before the rest hit her. She then began to fall from the sky and the clone that just landed himself turned to walk away

"Not half bad marksmanship" he said "Can't wait to see how you make them better"

Suddenly a wave of freezing cold hit his back. He turned around to find Blossom hovering in the sky. She lifted her hand above her head and formed and arrow easily twice the size of the arrow that she created for the Phoenix Wave. She then began to charge the arrow with ice energy until it became one giant ice arrow. Taking aim she launched the arrow straight at the clone who tried to shoot it down but only succeed in causing it to shatter into thousands upon millions of pieces. And the more he shot the more shards it created. By the time he thought to move the shards were already upon him either impaling or causing him to freeze solid. In his frozen state Blossom landed next to him

"I call it the Blizzard of Olympia" she said as she shattered his frozen body

A small shadow of the clone appeared before her

"Congratulations" it said "You pass"

With that it left to rejoin Nar leaving Blossom to take a much needed rest.

**Spectator's POV – Butch**

Butch, having expended much of his energy fighting crazy, had expounded way more energy than he knew he had with the clone fairing no better. Much of the landscape had change because of their fighting. Massive holes in the ground, rock spikes and various other things littered the surrounding area. Butch and the clone also shared several bruises and fractured bones. The clone decided to end it but so did Butch. Stomping the ground Butch created rock restraints around the clones hands and feet, effectively stopping his movements. Taking what little energy he had left Butch created a second warhammer out of his own energy and bulked up the crushing ends until they were about as tall as a mansion. Lifting them off the ground Butch once again allowed himself to succumb to his berserker side and after lifting them high above his head he called out in a voice that seemed to make the whole earth tremble about them

"GAIAS RETRIBUTION!"

And brought both hammers down upon the clone one after the other his pace only increasing in speed as he gave in more and more to the berserker fury until his pace rivaled the beating of the wings of a humming bird. This continued on for at least 5 minutes before the last of his energy was finally spent. His energy hammer faded and his normal one shrank down to normal size and he collapsed on the ground. What was left of the clone accumulated into a shadow and floated over to where Butch laid.

"Though a little overkill" he said "You pass"

However Butch was already unconscious so the shadow simply went back to Nar.

**Spectator's POV – Buttercup**

Much of the landscape looked as though a giant sword had diced up the place and in the middle of it all was Buttercup and the clone. Both worn out but both refused to quit. Buttercup had slash marks across her body and her hair had been nicked at odd locations. The clone looked much the same but its wings had also taken a severe slicing. Ready to call it a day the clone focused its energies. A dark-foreboding aura had surrounded the clone and it stared right at Buttercup with eyes that had such lifelessness in them it made Buttercup want nothing more than to turn away but before she could do much of anything the clone appeared in front of her and poked her forehead

"Touch of Death"

Her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground. She wasn't dead the clone simply overstimulated the fear center of her brain which caused her such terror she passed out. The clone began to walk away

"Not bad kid" he said "We'll make something outta you yet"

A sudden gust of wind hit his back and behind him stood Buttercup still ready to deal some damage. Channeling energy into her glaive she created another blade on the opposite end then created another two blades in the center the glaive handle effectively making it look similar to a giant windmill. She began to spin her glaive all around her

"Typhon: Titan of Wind come to my aid!" she called out

Suddenly from behind her appeared a giant being which seemed to be made of gale force winds. She leapt into the belly of the creature and reared back her glaive which she was still spinning and hurled it at the clone and at the same time the creature had reared its arm back and sent it towards him as well

"TYPHON'S HURRICANE!"

The clone tried to slice at it with his scythe but the blade was sliced off and he was sliced vertically in half. The wind being faded and Buttercup's glaive returned to normal as she looked over what was left of the clone. Said clone laughed a little

"Good job" the left half said

"You pass" the right side finished

Then they both flew back to Nar while Buttercup sat down.

**Spectator's POV – Boomer**

Boomer had run himself right out of energy and was breathing heavily because of it. The clone was in a similar position though he still had some energy left in him. They had both taken a beating during their battle. Boomer had various scratches from the clone's kunai and the clone was singed in various places due to Boomer's lightning. Knowing that it'd be better if the fight had ended the clone called forth what little energy he had left.

"Shadow Mimicry:"

He created a baseball sized orb in his hand

"Room" *A/N Any One Piece fans out there?*

The orb expanded so they were surrounded by a giant hemisphere of shadow energy. The clone vanished into the black that was now around the ground where the hemisphere was and began pummeling Boomer at speeds that no eye could ever hope to catch. After Boomer fell to the ground the clone released the Room and began to walk away.

"You were quick kid" he said "But you need to be quicker"

The hairs on the back of the clone's neck suddenly stood on end from an electric charge that surged through the area. Turning around the clone came face to face with an electrically charged Boomer.

Boomer held his two daggers out at his sides and they seemed to float their as I strung by wires. He then jumped into the air spinning several three-sixties and creating copies of his daggers all the way much like how he had seen the clone do it earlier. When he felt he had created enough he gathered them all together and formed them into a giant lightning bolt with the originals at either end. Sending an electric charge with all the energy he could muster into the bolt the electricity seemed to fill any gap the daggers missed so it became not a giant lightning bolt shaped cluster of daggers but a giant lightning bolt. With a burst of energy he launched himself at the clone bolt in hand

"ZEUS'S JUDGEMENT!"

And the bolt was brought down upon the clone frying him. As the electricity faded so did the extra daggers and the shadow of the clone appeared

"Good job" it said "You passed"

As it went back to Nar Boomer passed out.

**Spectator's POV – Bubbles**

Bubbles wasn't doing well at all. Her clothes, hair and body had all been marked with black singes. While the clone still stood tall and ever ready to fight. Every move she thought up he countered and only wound up doing more damage to her. She was about ready to go down and the clone took notice.

"Perhaps it should end here" he said

The clone brought both of the whips together

"NEMESIS RAGE!"

With a swipe of his arms he sent forth a surge of electricity ensnaring Bubbles in a field of said electricity. The clone turned his back so he failed to notice something happening to Bubbles. The electricity, rather than bring her closer to being unconscious, began to fuel her pent up anger, fury and frustration before finally, like diet coke and Mentos, she exploded. With a roar of pure rage that even Butch would cringe at, she broke free of the electric field. The clone turned quickly only to be punched straight up into the air. She formed a duplicate of her whip though made of water she then changed the original into water as well. Then with a mighty spin she sent a torrent of water at the airborne clone

"RIDE OF THE HIPPOCAMPI!" *A/N I know it may sound strange but the Hippocampi are actually the steeds of the Greek God Poseidon*

The torrent became several charging horses which grabbed the clone and flung him to the ground where they slammed into him again and again until it started to look like a repeat of Butch's fight… though it lasted twice as long. For a good ten minutes she did nothing but beat the crap out of the clone until her anger was sedated and she drifted to the ground.

Where the shadow awaited her

"Excellent job" it said "You pass"

And the shadow returned to Nar as Bubbles passed out.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I jumped up from where I was sitting as the sixth shadow returned to me and was unbelievably overjoyed.

"FANTASTIC!" I said in a British voice for some reason as Aren turned off the simulator "FANTASTIC!"

The Chosen slowly came to at my yelling

"You've all done it!" I exclaimed voice normal again "You all passed the final test"

"Well of course" Butch said weakly "I am awesome"

"Could someone hit him for me?" Buttercup asked

Brick answered her request

"Thanks" she said

"Anytime" Brick replied

"Come now" I said I gathered them up with my shadow energy "Time for you six to rest"

I then carefully floated them out with Anna and Aren in tow.

**In a Place of Fire and Brimstone**

Down in a place where only screaming and suffering could be heard a being of pure evil yet also one of sheer beauty sat upon a throne when a tiny demon ran up to him.

"My Lord" it called up to the being "The army is assembled and ready to march on the Golden Palace"

"That's good" the so called Lord said in a beautiful yet cold and uncaring voice "But there is just one problem"

The demon looked curious

"What's that?" it asked

The being tapped a large clock that was nearby

"When I send out someone to get information I expect them to be back PROMPTLY 5 MINUTES LATER!" he yelled "And it took you six"

The tiny demon flinched at the sudden yelling

"B-B-B-B-But my Lord I returned as quickly as I could" he tried to defend himself

"That won't cut it though will it?" he asked as he picked up the poor demon

"MY LORD PLEASE NO I BEG YOU!" the demon cried out

Which was soon silenced as his head was crushed. Wiping off the blood he called another demon to his side

"Prepare all troops for battle" he ordered "And be quick about it!"

The new demon nodded and ran off

"Ya know" a demented voice said from the shadows "That last one did arrive on time"

"Oh I know that Nir'volung" he said "But I was bored"

"Of course you were" he paused "Lord Lucifer"

Lucifer chuckled a little

"I want you on the front lines Nir" he said "After your victory over the Archangel only you can lead the troops"

"Yes my Lord" and with that he left

"Now nothing can stop my taking my rightful place as ruler of Heaven, Hell and Earth." He said finishing with and evil laugh.

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Wow over 5,000 words_

_Me: Not bad if I do say so myself_

_Nar: And I have to say I think you did a good job on Lucifer_

_Me: Yeah I tried to make him as assholishly hateable as possible_

_Nar: Well it worked_

_Me: Yep and wonder how many people will catch all the references I made_

_Nar: A lot most likely_

_Me: Yeah well that's it for this week!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: And Later Days_


	18. Chapter 17: Re-Ignited Flame and Epic

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 17

**Nar-Korash's POV**

_I look up at what is left of the Powerpuff home. Much of it is destroyed but it still stands almost as if showing that even the HOME of the Powerpuffs won't go down without a fight. I turn my head to face the figure that holds an unconscious Blossom in his hands. He looks at me with a bittersweet smile, I respond with a look of guilt._

"_You knew it would come to this didn't you?" he asked_

"_I tried to change it" I began "So that you could live the way you deserved. I never wanted it to end like this"_

_He shook his head_

"_Somehow…" he began looking out in the distance "I don't think anyone could have done anything"_

_I stood in silence the brim of my hat covering my face. He walked over to me and handed me the unconscious Blossom_

"_Get her far away from here" he said as I took her in my arms "Her and the others. I don't want them getting hurt"_

_I looked at Blossom before I returned my gaze to him_

"_I'll make sure that they won't" I said_

_Using my shadow energies I pulled out a black crystal from my pocket_

"_I'd hoped this would never need to be used" I said as he took it_

"_It's for the sake of everyone" he said as he pulled out a white crystal_

_We looked out as another explosion sounded far away. He looked at me again_

"_Take good care of Blossom and the others for me" he said_

_I nodded and without another word he rocketed off towards his target. With a lone tear cascading down my face and a heavy heart I flew off with the still unconscious Blossom to find the others as a large explosion went off in the direction he flew towards._

I woke up with a gasp. Breathing heavily I glanced around the room for no real reason. When I finally calmed down I banged my fist against the wall in frustration.

"Time is running out" I muttered to myself "I have to find a way…"

I trailed off as the events of the dream replayed in my mind. I pulled out the black crystal and gazed at it. I didn't want it to ever be used but if the dream became a reality…

I shook my head and pocketed the crystal. Wide awake I decided to take a walk. I decided to go to a special spot that only two people, one of them was me, knew about and to my surprise the other was there as well. I smiled to myself as I walked up to her.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked as I sat on the bench next to her

"I couldn't sleep" she said stoic as always

I chuckled and gazed out at the night sky. Our spot was simple at first glance; a simple bench under the cover of some trees overlooking a more open part of the city reveling the all the stars in the sky. The reason it was special was because it was at this very spot that me and Anna had officially started our relationship together. I glanced over at that very girl sitting next to me. She was staring out into the night as if thinking about something. She was fair-skinned but not as much as I was and under the moons glow her skin seemed to shine with a distinct brilliance. We sat for a while before a question rose in my mind

"So what are you thinking about?" I asked

"A dream I had" she responded

That caught my attention but I tried not to let it show too much. I reached into my pocket

"Did it have something to do with something like this?" I asked holding out my black crystal

"So you had a similar dream" she gathered pulling out the white crystal from my dream

We both stared at our crystals for a minute or two. I spoke first

"Time is beginning to grow short" I commented

She nodded as she pocketed her crystal and I did the same.

"Is the Legion ready?" I asked

She nodded again

We lapsed into a somewhat awkward and somewhat not awkward silence. This time she broke the silence

"You think we can actually win this war?" she asked

The question caught me a little off guard. I thought for a minute before responding.

"I don't doubt that we can end this war" I started "But I can rarely associate the word 'win' with any war"

She looked at me

"Why not?" she asked

"Because when a war ends it's always too bittersweet to really be considered a 'win'" I explained "And I feel this war will end no differently"

Another lapse of silence

"That said however" I started "I also feel that something will change in some radical direction. What direction that is though I can't say"

She thought about what I said for a moment before nodding.

"You can feel it can't you?" she asked

"Yep" I answered "Tomorrow will herald the turning point of the war"

"No telling what might happen" she mused

I had to take a small gamble right here

"Maybe we shouldn't let this moment go to waste" I threw out the hint

She looked at me

"No we shouldn't" she replied leaning in slightly

I did the same.

Our lips connected a second later.

We sat there for a good few minutes like that enjoying the simple pleasure that we both had sorely missed for all these years. We broke apart finally and I, ever the joker, had to mess up the moment a tiny bit.

"So I take it we're together again?" I said with a smirk

I expected her to smack me upside the head but instead was rewarded with a smile

"As long as you never pull another stunt like that again" she said half joking and half serious

My smirk became a smile and we leaned in again.

**Several Hours Later – Still Nar's POV**

I woke up with a yawn and noted that I was still sitting on the bench.

'Must have fallen asleep' I figured in my head

I looked to my left and found Anna still asleep and covered with my cape like a blanket. She looked so calm that I hated to wake her but I figured everyone must be curious about where we were. I gently nudged her and she slowly came to with a light groan.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I said gently

She took a few seconds to get her bearings before she stood up and returned to her normal no-nonsense attitude.

"We should head back" she said "No telling what happened while we were away"

"Alright" I said with a grin

The walk back was quite but unlike before it was a comfortable silence. All that came to an end once we stepped into the Golden Palace however. The Rowdyruffs had apparently got into some kind of a playful brawl and were zooming all around the Palace. The girls were simply watching from afar. I glanced over at Anna who was starting to get quite angry at the display

"ENOUGH!" she shouted at the top of her lungs

Everyone came to a dead stop as her shout echoed throughout the Palace. The boys then lowered themselves to the floor where they calmly, if mechanically, walked over towards the girls.

I couldn't help the laugh that followed

"Glad to see you all are having fun" I said

They chuckled nervously but didn't say anything. Most likely due to fear of Anna.

Anna opened her mouth, most likely to start a lecture, but was cut off when a messenger ran into the room.

"Lord Nar, Lady Anna, and Chosen Warriors" he said as he kneeled before us "You're all to report to the War Room immediately"

The Chosen didn't know any better but Anna and I knew that a summons to the War Room meant only one thing.

"Thank you for the message" Anna said "Dismissed"

The messenger bowed before he took his leave. The Chosen looked at us with questioning looks

"Sooo… anyone wanna tell us what's going on?" Butch asked

"We'll explain at the War Room" I said

We walked at a brisk pace with the Chosen trying to keep up. In one fluid motion Anna and I walked up to the doors to the War Room, opened them and walked in like a couple of bosses. We were greeted by General Darren, Anna's superior.

"Nar, Anna; glad you could get here as quick as you could" he glanced over at the boys "I hope you three got the fun out of your system"

Said boys tried to look innocent

"Anna was actually about to chew them out until your messenger ran in" I pointed out

He raised an eyebrow

"Oh?" he asked looking at Anna "You'll have to take a rain check then"

"Of course" Anna responded in a voice that I could tell was sending shivers down the boy's spines

"On to more pressing matters" Darren continued "If our readings are accurate, then Lucifer's forces have recently mobilized"

The news brought gasps from the Chosen but Anna and I suspected as much.

"How recently?" I asked

"A few hours ago" he responded "And the readings that we've been getting aren't doing much to bolster any confidence"

"How many are the readings showing?" Anna asked

He paused as if to clarify the information himself

"Though an exact total is impossible we have a rough estimate" he began gravely

We said nothing and waited for him to continue

"We estimate that Lucifer has amassed enough numbers to fill at least twenty Earth-sized planets" he concluded

No one could say anything. The shock of the numbers that was far above anything we had anticipated struck us like a meteor.

"And… how many do we have?" Bubbles asked timidly

He looked at her gravely

"Enough to fill three Earth-sized planets" he said

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. That is until it was broken in a way no one would have expected.

Butch started laughing like crazy

"Now THAT is the kind of thing I'm talking about!" he exclaimed

We all looked at him like he was crazy

"Oh come on now!" he said primarily to his brothers "You know this is something we've dreamed about!"

They thought about it before they too began to grin

"Oh yeah!" Boomer said "Our dream to face the biggest army in all existence!"

"I had forgotten all about it" Brick said

"You think this to be a joke boy?!" Darren demanded

"Hell no!" Butch said "I think of this as an opportunity to show how strong we are"

He turned to Anna

"Think about it!" he said "Think of feeling you would get knowing that the soldiers that YOU trained succeeding in defeating the enemy of that size!"

She thought about but said nothing. I could tell however that his words rung true in her ears. He turned back to Darren

"So don't start bringing the mood down on us" he said "Think past all your 'soldiers' logic' or whatever you may call it and down to a part of you that enjoys the fight. You know that even you're excited for this"

Darren stared at him with the most unreadable expression for the longest time. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ya got guts kid" he said as he slapped him on the back "Most people who talk that way to someone like me get back-handed into last week"

I chuckled at a joke that only I knew he was making

"But I like the spark you got going for ya" he continued "And for that I'll let it slide"

He then pulled him into a head-lock

"I wouldn't recommend doing it ever again" he said in threatening voice

Butch gave him a thumbs up and he let him go.

"So what's the plan?" Blossom asked

"The plan is simple" I said "We go in and we kick ass"

"Sounds good to me!" the boys said in unison

All the women in the room face-palmed

"A simplified version but accurate" Darren said with an 'Oh Brother' look "The way battles work in this realm is different than that which you are used to"

The girls nodded

"There are three main realms in which this war is concerned" he began bringing up a hologram of three different realms all connected by what looked like an arch bridge "First we have Heaven and Hell I'm sure I need not go further"

The Chosen nodded

"The middle ground is what we call the Barren Lands" he said pointing to the realm in the center "This is where all the fighting takes place. The Barren Lands are a… unique case"

"How so?" Buttercup asked

"It was created originally a blank and empty Abyss; no offence Nar" he said

"None taken" I reassured

"However it is unique as once some life form enters it a planet is created for said life form to exist on" he continued "And if need be several planets are created, all modeled for whatever the life forms on it need. As such they are normally blank and lifeless balls of rock that serve solid ground to stand on"

"And then everyone starts the blood bath" Brick finished

"Indeed" Darren responded

The hologram faded and Darren turned to face us all

"The fate of everything hinges on what happens on that battlefield" he said "I wish you all the best of luck"

Anna saluted him

Butch slammed his fists together

Brick grabbed the hilt of his sword

Boomer snapped his fingers creating a spark

Buttercup crossed her arms and smirked

Bubbles created a small Hippocampi that snaked around her arm

Blossom flipped her hair back before striking a pose with her bow

I pulled out my Abyssal Walker, spun it around a few times, snapped it down then pulled my hat down low

"YES SIR!" we said in unison

**Later Again – Barren Lands – Still Nar's POV**

I gazed out and began to understand Butch's way of thinking. The sheer number of hellspawn that roared, growled, and hissed several yards away from me did nothing more than get my blood pumping. I glance to my left and see Anna and the Powerpuffs all standing with weapons at the ready. I look to my left and see the Rowdyruffs in a similar stance. And with a quick glance behind me I see all of Heavens Legion all battle ready. I think back to before any of this had happened; back then a fair number of them would have looked about ready to piss their pants. But they had survived Anna's training regiments; they had no fear of anything at this point. I look back to the front and found Nir'volung standing at the head of his army.

I smirked a little

"HEY NIR!" I called to him "IS THAT YOU?!"

"WELL IF IT ISN'T NAR-KORASH!" he called back "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE TIME YOU _STOLE_ THE TITLE OF DEMON OF BLOOD!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT YOUR BROTHER WAS A CHEAPSKATE!" I countered "IF HE WOULD HAVE SIMPLY _PAID _THE FIFTY DOLLARS HE OWED ME AND IF HE HADN'T HAVE BEEN SHOOTING HIS MOUTH I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO EVISERATE HIM!"

I could tell I was getting some weird looks

"WELL IT'S TIME I TOOK BACK WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME!" he called

"WHAT? YA MEAN AND AN EVEN BIGGER ASS KICKING THAN THE ONE I GAVE TO YOUR BROTHER?!" that brought out some chuckles from the Legion

He didn't reply but I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. I turned towards Anna

"Anna" I started "He's a talker so try not to let anything he says get to you"

"Don't get your cape in a bunch" she said "I'll be fine"

I nodded and turned towards the Legion

"LISTEN UP!" I called to them "WE'VE COME A LONG WAY SINCE THE FALL OF THE ARCHANGEL! AND I KNOW YOU ALL WERE PUT THROUGH SOME SERIOUS HELL THESE PAST FEW WEEKS! BUT THAT WAS TRAINING AND TRAINING IS NOW_ OVER_!"

They all stood quietly as I continued

"YES I KNOW WE ARE OUTNUMBERED BUT THAT ALONE MEANS _NOTHING_!" I continued "ANY ARMY CAN HAVE NUMBERS BUT THAT ALONE DOES NOT MEAN AN ARMY WILL ACHIEVE VICTORY!"

Resounding cheers came from all around

"WHAT TRULY MAKES AN ARMY VICTORIOUS IN BATTLE IS HONOR! COURAGE! AND AN IRON WILL!" I said as they continued to cheer "AND I LOOK AT YOU ALL NOW AND SEE THAT EACH OF YOU HAVE THOSE THREE THINGS IN _SPADES_!"

I took my Abyssal Walker in hand

"Abyssal Walker:"

I gave it a sharp twist to the left and heard a familiar _click_ noise *A/N for those who forgot Saber Mode was a twist to the right*

"Rifle Mode!"

Within the hook part opened up a trigger. I raised it high in the air

"THIS SHOT!" I said getting their attention "IS NOT THE FIRST SHOT TO BE FIRED IN THIS WAR AND IT CERTAINLY WILL NOT BE THE LAST!"

They all watched on

"BUT LET IT BE KNOWN THAT UPON THIS DAY! AND UPON THIS NIGHT! WE FACED IMPOSSIBLE ODDS AND FOUGHT _TO THE BITTER END_!" another round of cheers "THIS SHOT SYMBOLIZES THE BEGINNING OF THE END TO THIS DAMNEDABLE WAR!"

The cheering thundered through the land

"_WE. ARE. THE LEGION_!" I called out amongst the cheers "AND WE SHALL STAND TALL TO THE END!"

I aimed my rifle towards the crowd of hellspawn

"SHADOW TECHNIQUE:"

I squeezed the trigger

"MIDNIGHT'S DECADENCE!"

A pea-sized pure black orb shot out of my rifle and sped towards its targets. It ripped off several heads of hellspawn before finally it exploded in a giant black hemisphere that disintegrated all who stood in its radius. Nir simply looked on in anger.

I switched to Saber Mode and raised the blade up high. Anna did the same

"LEGION!" we called together

We brought down our blades and pointed them towards the enemy.

"ATTACK!" again in unison

And without a moment's hesitation:

Anna

Blossom

Bubbles

Buttercup

Brick

Boomer

Butch

The Legion

The Hellspawn

And myself

Charged headlong at our respective enemies.

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: I must say you did an excellent job with this one_

_Me: Thank you I think I did pretty well myself_

_Nar: The speech was epic as all heck_

_Me: I've got something of a knack for it_

_Nar: Well it was put to good use_

_Me: Well all things said and done, tune in next time for a battle of epicness!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life and Later Days!_


	19. Chapter 18: The Battle

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 18

"_Cry 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war"_

William Shakespeare

**Spectator's POV**

The opposing sides charged at each other with a thirst for battle. Blades met claws within seconds and soon the entire field comprised of Hellspawn and Legionnaires hacking and slashing each other to bits. Despite being outnumbered the Legion was suffering very few casualties no doubt thanks to the superb training of Anna. Among the combatants we notice a familiar black form flitting from enemy to enemy and rending their life. Nar was not only causing a severe number of deaths to the Hellspawn but he had yet to use his shadow powers. He simply leapt at any poor Hellspawn and slashed them with his swords. Indeed the battle was going well so far.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I had to admit; I was having so much fun! One never really knows until he does it himself but there is nothing more enjoyable than going on against impossible odds, not caring and simply killing the crap out of them all. After I killed about ten Ravagers that surrounded me I looked up and noticed Blossom firing a volley of arrows down upon her foes while Brick dealt with any Hornets that got too close. With a wide smile I constructed my wings, now looking more like angels wings but still pure black, and flew up to them.

"Having fun you two?" I questioned when I got close

"OH completely!" Brick responded burning another wave of Hornets

"Not sure how anyone can consider this to be 'fun'" Blossom said

"Well anyway check this out" I said

I flew behind Blossom

"Shadow Lock!"

If one could see just our shadows they'd notice that they would have merged together

"What the-!" Blossom began

"Don't worry I'm just lending my powers to you for a second" I said

"What?" she asked

"Perhaps it's better to show you" I said "Prepare an Arrow Storm"

She did so and as she did I imitated her movements and when her arrow was primed I added some of my power and the arrow began to radiate shadow energy. After this she seemed to get it

"I see what you're doing" she said

We aimed the arrow down at the Hellspawn

"Locked on to enemy shadows" I said

She nodded

"SHADOW STORM!"

Releasing the arrow created hundreds of thousands of arrows that only hit the Hellspawn and ignored the Legions. I disengaged my shadow from hers then I joined Brick's

"Create a giant flame" I told him

He nodded. Raising his hand above his head he formed an enormous fire ball. I mimicked this and added my energies to the flame and the fire turned black.

"MIDNIGHT FLARE!"

We hurled the black fire ball at a group of Hornets who were incinerated in an instant. It then landed in a part of the battlefield where the Legion hadn't gotten to yet but was full of Hellspawn who were burned to death.

"We should do this more often" Brick commented

"Hell yeah" I said

Disengaging my shadow from his, I zoomed back into the fray. With both my blades in hand I spun like a tornado and slashed any Hellspawn unfortunate enough to be in my path. I then stabbed my blades into the ground and sent a bunch of spikes up from the ground and impaling any nearby Hellspawn. Afterwards I noticed Anna effortlessly repelling any attack thrown at her. With a smirk I made my way over to her

"Need a hand?" I asked

"What do you think?" she replied but I could see her smirk

"What do you say we show off a little?" I offered

"Alright then" she said and the two of us leapt into the skies

Focusing our energies we formed both halves of the Ying-Yang symbol which then began to glow

"EQUILBRIUM BLAST!"

Then a massive black and white beam shot forth and obliterated two of the extra planets holding additional Hellspawn forces.

"We still got it" I said

"I wasn't aware that we lost it" she said

With a laugh I dive-bombed back down sending a large number of enemies into the air where they were killed by a familiar ocean blue streak

"Hey Boomer how ya holdin' up?" I asked him as we stood back to back

"Not even tired" he said

I locked shadows with him

"Follow my lead" I told him

He nodded and then we both dashed towards the Hellspawn

"SHADOW OF THE LIGHTNING!"

In the blink of an eye wave after wave of enemy fell. Using my powers I warped us to the shadow of a Hellspawn where Boomer promptly killed it. After a while I broke the link and sent him on his way.

"Abyssal Walker: Rifle Mode!"

I aimed towards a group of Hellspawn

"MIDNIGHT'S DECADENCE!"

Soon a large crater replaced a large amount of enemies. Looking over I found Buttercup spinning her glaive in all directions not even needing to move. I leapt over to her and shifted my cane for a giant scythe.

"Feel like a quick team up?" I asked

"Just try to stay out of my way" she said with a smirk

We leapt towards a group of Ravagers striking in tandem, I would slice through a few then move as Buttercup would leap over me then impale another where I would jump ahead and slice through more and the cycle went on and on until we had put a fair dent into their numbers.

"Not bad if I do say so myself" I said admiring our work

"Not bad at all" she agreed slashing a Ravager while still looking over it

Then I felt a rumbling in the ground and looking to my right saw Butch hammering away. With a smile I rushed over to him with Abyssal Walker in hand, killing any who stood in my path, and killed a Ravager that snuck up on him.

"I trust you are having fun?" I asked

He smacked a Ravager with his hammer, sending it flying

"What do you think" he said with a smirk

"Well I suppose you need no help then" I said and jumped away from him

**Anna's POV**

I had moved on from the small fry and began taking on Archdemons hoping for a challenge. Unfortunately they too posed no true problem. I sighed as I literally walked past each enemy and killing them with one blow. Then an attack came from behind which I blocked easily. Looking back I found myself face to face with Nir'volung.

"I do hope my Archdemons aren't too easy for you" he said almost bitterly

"Pretty much" I responded "Perhaps you could be a better challenge"

We leapt away from each other before charging again slamming our blades together in rapid succession. Then we leapt into the air and charged energy into our free hands and fired them as a white and crimson beam, respectively, the beams collided with a small explosion. Before the smoke settled we both charged at each other again with another flurry of strikes.

"You ARE a lot better than the Archdemons" I commented "Perhaps you can help kill my boredom"

"Trust me that won't be all that I kill" he replied

He drew a crimson circle in front of him before charging at break neck speeds to try and impale me. I simply moved out of the way and brought my knee up into his jaw sending him flying back.

"Did you really think that would work?" I asked

Surprisingly he smirked and pointed to my left. When I looked I found a small explosive floating next to me.

"Damn!" I cursed as I tried to move away but the bomb went off sending my flying back

I glared up at Nir

"Impressed?" he said with a smirk

Before he could react I blasted him in the face causing him to fly back again.

"I'll give you some credit" I said "You caught me off guard"

Taking to the air again we both began fighting at high speeds. If one was watching all they could see is blurs and sparks. After a while we both stopped to catch a breath.

"You are strong…" he said with a pant "Just like your father"

"My father?" I asked I never really knew anything about my father and for him to bring it up confused "What do you know about him?"

"Oh?" he said with a smirk "I suppose no-one ever told you"

"Told me what?" I demanded

"Your father was strong, just as one would expect, however; thanks to his death I have become famous" he said grinning "I believe his name was… Gabriel"

I froze. My brain had to stop a few seconds to try and process this information. Unfortunately I left myself wide open and the next thing I knew Nir was right in front of me.

"Looks like history repeats itself" he said

And then… pain.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I was just finishing off a Ravager when it happened. That one particular sound of something getting stabbed I had grown used to on this battlefield but this one came from up above. Turning around I was greeted by an image that still haunts my dreams to this day.

Anna

With a long blade piercing through her abdomen.

For a few seconds that image burned itself into my brain before I finally found my voice again

"ANNA!"

My yell, so strong and loud, everyone even the Hellspawn stopped to look at what had happened. Then Nir pulled his sword out from her and she started to fall. And it was at that moment… I lost control.

With a roar of pure rage my shadow energies burst around me knocking back all surrounding enemies

"SHADOW FRENZY!"

My energy formed around me taking the shape of a wolf and with speeds that not even Boomer could match I launched myself straight at any enemy I could find and within seconds at least a million were dead. I released my energy and caught Anna as she fell. She was in bad shape, she had a large hole from the blade that went right through her and she was bleeding profusely. I cursed myself to no end, I had powers that can rival God and yet I can't do anything for her. Using my shadows as make-shift bandages I wrapped her abdomen hoping to stem the flow of blood. I walked over the Legion with my sadness quickly turning to rage again. I handed her to a Lieutenant and pointed to about ten other soldiers.

"All of you return back to Heaven and get her medical attention from the best doctors and medics available" I ordered

"But sir" the Lieutenant started "What about-?"

I cut him off by grabbing him by the neck

"I gave you an order Lieutenant" I said "Go back to Heaven, find the best medical attention that's available, I don't care if you have to tear the doctors out of the shower, off the toilet or even while they're in bed with their wives. Just do it. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR SOLDIER?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" he then left with his appointed battalion

Then I heard the laugh of the one who caused this

"Well it looks like history has repeated itself eh Nar?!" he gloated "What are ya gonna do now?!"

The rage was boiling over and I turned around to face him my hat covering my face

"What I'm going to do Nir"

I twisted a ring and pulled it off

"Is show you the definition of power"

I did the same to the other ring

My power exploded forth, represented by a pair of wings that spanned millions of Jupiter sized planets both length and width wise

"Final Shadow Construct:"

The wings began to close around me encasing me in a giant orb where it condensed in on me until I was coated in shadow energy with white fluorescent eyes, horns, claws, bat wings and a whip tail.

"God of Shadows"

I watched with delight at the look on Nir's face then I slowly lifted my hand up, palm forward, towards the remaining 18 planets containing Hellspawn. And with one quick clench every last one of the remaining Hellspawn were killed in the most brutal of ways possible and then the planets they stood on were crushed. Nir could only watch in sheer horror as all his soldiers were annihilated before him. I could have killed him but no I had a better idea. I place my rings back on my wrists and the power faded. Then I addressed Nir

"I HAVE LEFT YOU ALIVE NIR SO THAT YOU MAY DELIVER A MESSAGE TO YOUR MASTER!" I called to him "TELL HIM THAT HE HAD A CHANSE OF WINNING THIS WAR BUT BECAUSE OF YOU WHO HAS MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE HAS COST HIM HIS CHANCE OF WINNING THIS WAR! AND WHEN HE ASKS WHAT MISTAKE YOU MADE TELL HIM THAT HIS STUPID, IDIOTIC AND USELESS GENERAL HAS INVOKED THE WRATH OF THE LORD OF SHADOWS AND DARKNESS! NOW BEGONE!"

He left shortly thereafter. I fell to my knees as sorrow began to overtake me again but the Bubbles and the other Chosen placed their hands on my shoulders. With a nod I stood up and turned to address the men

"THIS BATTLE IS WON! RETURN TO HEAVEN!" I called to them

And with that we all left with heavy hearts

**In Hell – Nir's POV**

I had returned to my master and relayed the message. Now I await him to say something

"You say ALL our troops were killed?" he asked emotionlessly

"Yes my lord" I responded

He didn't say anything for a minute or so

"I should have you killed for this Nir" he said "But managing to mortally wound the offspring of the Archangel has changed my mind"

I looked up with hopeful eyes

"I instead strip you of your title and sentence you to the deepest pits of Hell where you will reside until the end of time" he said

I wanted to protest but knew it would do no good

"Yes my lord" I responded

**Still in Hell – Lucifer's POV**

'This is something of a nuisance' I thought to myself 'Perhaps it's time to change tactics a little'

I waved my hand and six images of the so called "Chosen Warriors" appeared before me

"If these runts are the ones of the prophecy" I muttered to myself "Then they should be dealt with"

I snapped my fingers and my top three succubi who each bore a striking resemblance to the female Chosen entered the room.

"Go after the male Chosen" I ordered "Sway them to our side then have them kill the other three and then kill the males"

"Yes my lord" they said in unison

"Don't fail me like that last fool" I warned

"Of course my lord" they said in unison again

Then they vanished

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Incredible! You're done and it's only 10:30!_

_Me: Yep! I guess this chapter just flowed out. Though the beginning feels a bit rushed._

_Nar: Maybe because you wrote it at such a fast speed it seemed rushed_

_Me: Perhaps_

_Nar: Well anyway keep reading to find out what happens next!_

_Me: Things are starting to heat up!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life and Later Days!_


	20. Chapter 19: The News and New Students

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 19

**No One's POV**

The Legion returned from the Barren Lands victorious; however, they were in anything but a good mood. Anna had taken a critical injury from Nir'volung and is at risk of meeting a similar end to Gabriel. Rather than celebrating all the Legionnaires sat around in various locations praying for the recovery of Anna. Sure she had put them all through Hell but they all had a deep respect and loyalty to her. All of the greatest doctors had been rounded up as per an order by Nar to operate on her. All of the Chosen plus Nar sat in the waiting room of the hospital, each trying to idle away time somehow. Blossom and Brick were reading some magazines about this and that. Butch was sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and tapping his foot; something of a habit that came from his younger years. Buttercup was playing with her PSP that Nar had brought from Earth. The Blues were just sitting silently, enjoying the others company. Nar however was the most active. He was pacing all around the room and glancing at the clock like a father who is waiting for his daughter to arrive home from a date. The pacing was starting to wear on Buttercups nerves

"Any chance you could sit down?" she asked

In any other situation Nar would have apologized, sat down and try to pass time. But the worry and stress had begun to take its toll on him. He whipped his head around and looked straight at her with a glare that no one sees too often

"Deal with it" he snapped coldly and went right back to pacing

Everyone flinched a little at the unexpected hostility coming from someone who is normally so laid back. They didn't hold it against him. They most likely would be exactly the same if they were in his shoes. Around twenty minutes later a doctor had walked into the room. Even before the Chosen had a chance to stand up Nar was already in front of the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked in a tone that said he wanted no beating around the bush

"She's stable for now" the doctor replied

Nar sank to his knees in sheer relief, the Chosen let out a sigh.

"Can we see her?" Bubbles asked

The doctor nodded and led them all to a room where Anna was sleeping soundly.

"There is one thing however" the doctor said causing everyone to look at him "The amount of blood she lost plus the demonic energies from the sword has but her in a comatose state. We don't know if she'll wake up"

The Chosen all looked at her with saddened eyes. Nar however looked determined

"She'll wake up" he stated causing everyone to look at him now "If she's not dying then she will come back to us. I know it"

Everyone smiled softly at his determination. He then turned to the doctor

"There is something I have to speak with the Chosen about if you don't mind" he said

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. The Chosen directed their attention to Nar

"We may have won this battle but Lucifer is far from finished" he began "He most likely will start to go after all of you to try and prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled"

The Chosen nodded

"Also" he checks his pocket-watch "It's almost time for you all to get ready for school back on Earth"

He created a portal to return everyone back to their bodies.

"Aren't you coming Nar?" Boomer asked

"No I'm going to stay here until Anna has recovered" he said while looking at the sleeping Anna "But if you really need my help then use this"

He hands Blossom a black bracelet which she places on her wrist

"I created that bracelet so that only the one who's wearing it may take it off" he explained "If necessary simply break it apart and I will be there in a flash"

She nodded and left with everyone through the portal leaving Nar with his comatose lover.

**The Powerpuff Home – Blossom's POV**

As we felt our souls returning to our body we slowly woke up to the smell of pancakes. We all walked into the kitchen to find the Professor cooking his famous pancakes. Buttercup, of course, was in her chair with knife and fork ready in seconds. The noise alerted the Professor to us and he turned to bid us good morning.

"So how was your training?" he asked

"It had its ups and downs" Brick joked

The Professor nodded and he went back to his pancakes. The rest of us took a seat before I realized something that is going to make things awkward. I whispered to the girls who paled slightly. I figured it be best to tell him now

"Um… Professor?" I said

"What is it Blossom?" he asked as he gave us each a plate of pancakes

"Do you remember the time you told us that if we ever got boyfriends you wanted to meet them?" I began hesitantly

"Yes" he replied while pouring on syrup "What about it?"

"Well…" I said while motioning to the boys

"Nice to meet ya!" they said pleasantly

He sat there still for a minute or two before it seemed to click in his mind… to which he proceeded to fall out of his chair like a statue.

"Saw that coming" Butch said taking a bite of pancakes

Buttercup smacked his head

**Later at School – Brick's POV**

For the time being we decided to keep the 'relationship' thing secret. So it was decided that the girls would leave first since we tend to be late anyway. As we began walking to class we almost ran into three girls who were almost identical in looks to the girls. One in blue walked up to Boomer

"Name's Brat" she said seductively

The punk green one walked up to Butch

"I'm Brute" she said in a gruff voice

Finally the dark red walked up to me

"And I'm Berserk hot stuff" she said in a flirting tone

It was shocking how similar they looked to the girls but they were… to put it kindly: distinct less than attractive than the girls *A/N if you hate the RRB with the Powerpunks pairing than replace the 'less than attractive' part with 'ugly' whichever you prefer*

"So…" Berserk said while smiling flintily "Feel like going out sometime?"

The thought thoroughly creeped me out

"Ehh… no" I answered simply

"No" Butch replied bluntly

"Thank you for the offer but… no" Boomer said trying to be gentle

We then proceeded to walk past them and head to our classes hoping that they would never cross paths again.

**No One's POV**

Unfortunately for them they did. Much like how the boys had every class with the Powerpuffs these new girls had similar schedules much to their distain. They apparently don't take no for an answer for in each of their classes the new girls were all but _hanging _off them. The boys would discreetly shoot the Powerpuffs a look that says 'this was not my idea'. The day wore on until the final bell had rung. The Powerpuffs left for home but the boys had to stay since they had gotten a detention for being late. Once they had been let free they all left the school they were thinking about going to visit the girls until three familiar voices sounded from behind them. Turning around they found themselves being placed under some kind of spell by the three of them. They tried to break free but simply wound up unconscious.

"All according to plan" Berserk said with a grin

**The Powerpuff Home – Buttercup's POV**

We we're all sitting around watching T.V. when the Hotline went off. Blossom of course was the first to answer.

"Yes Mayor?" she asked

I watched as her face slowly began to pale a little. She hung up a while after

"Who is it?" I asked

"The boys are destroying downtown" she said slowly

"But I thought they weren't going to do bad things anymore" Bubbles said with a gasp

I however cracked my knuckles

"Let's go remind them of that" I said

We rushed off until we found the boys tossing cars around

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" I demanded

They all turned around and immediately we knew something was off about them. The looked up at us with blank soulless eyes. Not even a second later they zoomed up to us and knocked each one of us straight into the ground.

"That was defiantly not a pulled punch" I noted as I rubbed my head "They are actually trying to hurt us"

"But why?" Bubbles asked sitting up

"That would be our doing" a voice behind us said

Turning around we came face-to-face with the three new girls from school.

"We placed them under our spell you see" the blue one said

"The boys follow only our commands now" the green one said

"And we commanded them to kill you" the dark red one finished

"Who are you three anyway?" I demanded

"We are the Powerpunk Girls" they said in unison "Lucifer's top succubi"

_Me: WHOOO! THAT'S 20 CHAPTERS DONE!_

_Nar: *Blows party horn*_

_Me: But how can we celebrate?_

_Nar: *wheels in a cart full of various cheese and fruit*_

_Me: YOU READ MY MIND! *begins to eat*_

_Nar: Well everyone as always R&R!_

_Me: *mouth full of food* Enjoy Life and Later Days!_


	21. Chapter 20: Lover's Quarrel

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 20

**No One's POV**

The girls looked at the Powerpunks with expressions of shock, disbelief and anger, the Powerpunks responded with looks of triumph and a little smug as well. After a few minutes of staring each other down the dark red Powerpunk; Berserk, snapped her fingers

"Kill them" she commanded

The boys wasted no time and sent the girls flying with a solid punch to the stomach as they turned around. The girls went flying before crashing into a building leaving three large dents in its side.

"Any ideas leader girl?" Buttercup asked rubbing her head a little

"Those Powerpunks are controlling them" she mused "If we take them out maybe the boys will snap out of it"

"Works for me!" Buttercup exclaimed as she rocketed back towards them with her sisters not too far behind

Buttercup aimed a punch right for Brute's face but suddenly Butch appeared and deflected it towards a wall.

"Loyal aren't they?" Brute commented as she clung to Butch "They'll protect us from any threat"

Buttercup pulled her fist from the hole in the wall she had created and faced her with growing rage

"I will break all your bones" Buttercup threatened lowly

Using her speed to her advantage she managed to slip past Butch and send Brute flying with a punch to the face then sped off in the direction the Powerpunk went flying with Butch going to protect his master.

Blossom had taken to the air in pursuit of Berserk. The two began an intense aerial battle with neither side giving an inch. Blossom tried to blast her with her ice breath but Brick blocked it by creating a large wall of fire.

"I always liked men who knew how to turn up the heat" Berserk said in a taunting way

"That joke was terrible" Blossom responded

She tried to blast Berserk with her lazar vision but was again intercepted by Brick using his lazar vision to which Berserk added her own and overpowered Blossom sending her into the ground. Blossom shook off the pain and charged in again

Bubbles was having a difficult time in her fight. She didn't want to fight Boomer but everytime she tried to attack Brat, Boomer would appear and prevent her from doing anything. However she suddenly had an idea. As Boomer charged at her again she charged herself as well

"Finally grown a spine?" Brat taunted her

"Something like that" Bubbles responded

Right before the blues collided Bubbles spun around and passed right by Boomer and then zoomed right into Brat and threw her at the ground. As Brat started to right herself Bubbles zoomed up to her again and used her sonic scream to send Brat right into the ground. Bubbles continued her assault until Boomer appeared behind her and sent her flying away with a kick to her face.

A few minutes later the girls all lay in a large crater with the Powerpunks and their thralls standing over them.

"End it" they ordered the boys

Brick raised his hand above his head and created a huge orb of fire

Boomer did the same and created a giant lightning bolt

Butch stomped on the ground and created a giant rock spear

They all threw their creations at the girls creating a large explosion. The Powerpunks smirked in victory but as the dust cleared that look was replaced with confusion then shock. A large black dome shielded the girls from the attacks. The barrier began to dissipate

In the center standing in front of the girls was a familiar man clad in black; Nar

"The Lord of Shadows and Darkness…" Brat said stunned

"We're retreating for now" Berserk said "We'll be back"

And with that they vanished, taking the boys with them

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I watched as the succubi disappeared with half of the Chosen with a look of distain

"This is not good" I mused to myself

I looked down at the remaining Chosen. Particularly Blossom as I picked up the bracelet I gave her

"You are damn lucky I can be anywhere in the blink of an eye" I mused again

They had all passed out so I figured I should take them back home

Ever hear of Déjà vu?

I arrived at their home and let myself in. The Professor came in and saw the scene before him

"Mind tending their injuries?" I asked him

He nodded and went to get the first aid. I set the girls down on the couch and began to wait for them to get up.

**10 Minutes Later**

The Professor was finishing up Bubbles when they started to stir

"Enjoy your nap?" I said jokingly despite the situation

"Hello Nar" Blossom said

"Thanks for saving our asses back there" Buttercup said

"How's Anna doing Nar?" Bubbles asked

"It has been a few Heaven and she's still comatose however she has been showing signs of waking up, I hope for the best" I replied

"So what happened?" the Professor asked

"The boys have been put under the control of the three top succubi of Hell" I explained "As I'm sure you girls can attest to"

They nodded

"Do you think they're okay?" Bubbles asked

"I'm sure they are" I reassured her "They most likely plan to kill them only after they take you three out"

The girls breathed a sigh of relief

"So what now?" Buttercup asked

"First of all we should try to free the boys" I said "And I have an idea you three just need to make sure the boys don't get involved and that you keep the 'Punks busy"

"I think I have an idea that could ensure that" Buttercup said after thinking a bit

I handed the bracelet back to Blossom who put it back on

"Most likely they are hiding due to my presence" I explained "So after you have them distracted bring me back"

They all nodded in understanding and I took my leave

**Buttercup's POV**

Not even five seconds passed before we heard an explosion in the distance

"They don't waste time do they?" Bubbles asked

"Let's go" I said

We flew off towards the sound of the explosion. Just like before they were waiting for us. The boys stood in front of them

"What's this?" Brute asked "No Shadow Lord for you to hid behind?"

"Tough talk from someone who's hiding behind someone themselves" I shot back

"Not to mention someone who ran away at the first sight of said Shadow Lord" Blossom added

They scowled at us

"Get them" Berserk ordered

The boys began walking towards us

"So… that plan of yours Buttercup?" Bubbles asked

"Don't worry about it" I said as I walked towards the boys

I stopped in front of the boys and before they could do anything I grabbed Brick's head in my left hand and Boomer's in my right

"I'll apologize later" I said

Using all my strength I smashed the boy's heads together like I was playing the cymbals. When I let their heads go, the boys collapsed.

*A/N What? You think I was going to use the whole 'Reverse Sleeping-Beauty' thing? (scoff) Nah that's too cliché*

**No One's POV**

Both the Powerpunks and the other Powerpuffs looked on with stunned expressions. Buttercup dusted of her hands

"Now that that's done…" she began as she took out her glaive "Now you die"

She charged at Brute and tried to slash her in half but Brute jumped back just in time. Buttercup however didn't let up. She charged again and body slammed Brute into a nearby building. Blossom and Bubbles watched their battle hungry sister for a few seconds before taking out their own weapons.

"Impact Arrow!" Blossom fired the arrow into Berserk's gut sending her flying

Bubbles wrapped her whip around Brat's leg and began to toss her around into various buildings.

Buttercup reared her glaive back and let loose a razor-sharp wind gust that laced Brute's body with various gashes

Blossom let loose an Arrow Storm causing several arrows to impale Berserk

Bubbles had gone full out rage mode again and was slamming Brat into anything and EVERYTHING nearby.

*FunFact: Succubi are actually very weak among the Hellspawn. This is why they have powerful males for thralls, so they never have to fight*

The girls threw the Powerpunks into a wall and stood before them. However the boys appeared and stood between the girls and the 'Punks who smiled triumphantly.

"Destroy them" Berserk ordered

The boys looked at the girls. Then with a smile and a wink they turned towards the 'Punks

"Nah I don't really feel like it" Brick said with a smirk

The 'Punks looked wide eyed in disbelief

"How's this possible?!" Brat exclaimed

"Do ya really need to ask?" a familiar voice said

Nar walked around a corner

"While you girls were having your catfight I removed the enchantment you put on the boys and shielded them from any other attacks from your kind" he explained

Blossom knocked an arrow

Bubbles readied her whip

Buttercup spun her glaive around before impaling the ground

Brick drew his sword and a gentle flame coated the blade

Boomer drew his daggers and gave off a spark of electricity

Butch simply tapped his hammer against his hand

"Basically…" Nar said quoting the Eleventh Doctor "Run"

With a glare the Powerpunks vanished from the Earth to deliver some news to their master.

**In Hell – Lucifer's POV**

"YOU WHAT?!" I shouted

"We… we have failed my lord" Berserk repeated

"I sent you three because I expected better from you" I began "AND YET YOU RETURN TO ME LIKE THIS?!"

"Please forgive us my lord" Brat began "We-"

I didn't give them a chance to finish. With one quick movement I smashed all three of them underneath my foot like the useless insects that they were. But I wasn't sated. I began rampaging through the realm

"I HAVE SURROUNDED MYSELF WITH IDIOTS AND FAILURES!" I yelled as I destroyed my own kingdom "HOW HARD CAN IT BE?! THEY ARE JUST, MORTALS!"

My rage spent I sat back on my throne with a deep sigh and began to think.

'My day of return is nearing and I don't have the one who will deliver the Earth to me' I thought to myself 'I have no son to herald my coming'

Still thinking I brought up the images of the Chosen. I got rid of the males first then began to study the females.

'Too feisty' I thought as I got rid of the green one

'I hate the color pink' I thought as I got rid of the pink one

I studied the baby blue one for about five minutes before I felt the smile spread across my face

"Yes" I said aloud "So innocent and pure"

I laughed a little to myself

"She will be the one to bear my offspring and bring forth MY COMING!" I exclaimed as my laughter echoed through the realm.

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Oh boy now we are really wading in deep_

_Me: Yep! Also I'd like to apologize for the fight scene at the beginning of the chapter. My creativity just wouldn't flow out so I had to cut it a little_

_Nar: It happens to all of us_

_Me: Well the main thing is things are still going strong!_

_Nar: Indeed. Either way R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life and Later Days!_


	22. Chapter 21: Truth Reveled

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 21

**Nar-Korash's POV – Heaven**

I sat in Anna's room as I have for several Heaven weeks now thinking about things. Lucifer was starting to target the Chosen to ensure the prophecy would never be fulfilled. Not only that but I could feel the end war drawing near. If something wasn't done then the Kingdom of Man would be eradicated. Something that I can't allow to happen… but when the final seal is broken… I won't have any choice but to join the battle. A noise from Anna's bed drew my attention, and to my utmost joy I turned to see her sitting up.

"Anna! You're awake!" I exclaimed as I embraced her "You took your time didn't you?"

She didn't respond.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes which were filled with confusion and questions.

"Anna?" I said tentatively "What's wrong?"

She looked at me, familiar no-nonsense stare but still riddled with… doubt?

"Nar…" she began slowly

"What is it Anna?" I asked

"What was my father like?" she asked quietly

I felt my eyes widen slightly at the question. She had never thought much about her father in the time I've known her. Why start to wonder now?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her back pulling up the chair I was sitting in

"Nir mentioned him during our fight" she explained "And the way he talked about it made it seem like…"

She didn't continue. She didn't have to. I should have figured Nir would have pulled some kind of cheap trick. I sighed and leaned back in the chair rubbing my eyes with my left hand.

"That depends" I started causing her to look at me "When you say: 'what was he like?' do you mean that in a general way… or are you asking who he was really?"

She thought about it for a moment then looked back at me

"Both" she responded simply

I sighed again

"I'm sure you have guessed it by now but yes your father was the Archangel Gabriel" I said

She nodded

"He was a man of loyalty and devotion and always strived to follow the will of the Lord" I continued "As a friend to him he was always positive and upbeat and liked to have a good time"

She kept listening

"One day I could only assume he saw a vision that he would fall in battle" I closed my eyes in memory of that day "He confided only in me and God. I offered to join him in battle so that his fate may be averted but he said no. He told me that it's pointless to go against the flow of time that no matter what his time would come"

She took in this information with a furrowed brow

"For a while I was told nothing about his life then I learned from God that to ensure his lineage would always go on he produced an heir but I never was told anything about his heir" I looked at her "When I fought you on the day we first met and you used your holy light abilities I began to suspect that you were his child… and I was right"

Finally she spoke

"So that makes me the Lords new left hand then" she phrased it like a question

"Yes" I answered "However; not officially"

She looked at me

"You are born as such yes but you have yet to be recognized as one" I explained

She nodded

"What now?" she asked

"As for you, rest" I said "The end war is drawing near and you will need your strength"

"And you?" she asked

For a while I didn't respond

"To watch over the Chosen" I said at last

"Right" she said in a slight disbelieving tone "At least take this with you"

She tossed something over to me which I caught with ease. I looked at it to find that it was her white crystal

"You haven't told them yet have you?" she asked "The part of the prophecy that you left out"

I didn't respond and simply stared at the crystal

"It's time that you told them Nar" she said "No soldier should be sent out into battle and not know what to expect"

I was quiet for a while before I nodded

"I guess you're right" I turned to leave "They deserve to know"

I opened a portal and left the hospital for Earth

I let myself into the Powerpuff home and found everyone there doing various things. They all looked up and greeted me

"Everyone, we need to talk" I said as I sat down

"About what Nar?" Bubbles asked

I took in a deep breath before I continued

"When I first met you and explained the situation there were some… details I left out" I began

They looked at me curiously

"Like what?" Blossom asked

I paused for a moment

"The prophecy that I explained to you was actually the shortened version" I explained "I was afraid that if I told you the full version you would not be so eager to assist"

They all looked at each other

"Well no better time like the present" Butch said "Lay it on us"

I nodded

"For the most part what I told you was true: six warriors would rise and put an end to the Great War" I said "Now I tell you the rest"

They said nothing

"The Chosen would fight alongside the angels during the end war against the final wave of Lucifer's Hellspawn" I started "A battle that would be fought for three days and nights for the fate of the Kingdom of Man"

They listened on

"As Lucifer rode forth in a massive fortress of death one of the Chosen would harness the powers of light and darkness and charge straight into the fortress and kill the Fallen Angel once and for all… however…"

"However what Nar?" Brick asked

"The Chosen who would end the life of Lucifer would also end his own life as well" I finished

Their eyes all widened

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Buttercup demanded

I nodded solemnly

"In order for this war to end…" I looked them all straight in the eye "… one of you will have to die"

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: This story's starting to get kinda heavy isn't it?_

_Me: Indeed_

_Nar: I have this feeling that the end of the story is drawing near_

_Me: Yep but it might be for the best I am starting to run short on ideas_

_Nar: It happens to all writers_

_Me: Oh well I suppose we'll see you next week_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life and Later Days!_


	23. Chapter 22: A Choice

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 22

**Brick's POV**

For a good five minutes we all just sat there in silence. Completely stunned at what Nar had told us. One of us had to martyr themselves for the sake of the world?! I glanced at my brothers… at Blossom… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let one of them die for whatever reason. I was about to break the silence and respond to Nar, but Buttercup beat me to the punch… reacting in just the way one would expect her to.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE OF US WILL HAVE TO DIE?!" she yelled while she shook Nar by the hem of his jacket

"I mean exactly what I said" he said while being all but tossed around "If this war is to be put to an end one of you will have to make the ultimate sacrifice"

"This is kind of a big thing to just not tell us Nar!" Butch said

"I know, I know…" he started

"Did you really think you can just leave out such an important detail and just throw us into the midst of battle?!" Boomer said cutting him off "How could you leave us in the dark like this?!"

"If you'll just listen to me…" he tried again

"We trusted you Nar" Bubbles interrupted getting a little emotional "Are we just pawns to you?"

"NO!" he quickly said "Look just let me try to explain and STOP SHAKING ME WOMAN!"

Buttercup finally let him go and sat back down. I glanced over at Blossom who hadn't spoken for a while. She seemed to be assessing all of what Nar has told us and trying to make sense of it all. Always a thinker that girl. Nar sighed as he straightened his jacket

"Look, like I said before I left out that part about dying because I didn't want any of you to back out from fear of death" he began "If you all didn't agree then it could have had a severe impact on our chances of winning"

"So it's all about winning this war?" Blossom finally spoke up "That's the only thing that matters? Not any of our well beings?"

"No, No…" he said with a deep sigh "This is turning out much how I expected"

"It is how you're making this sound" I added

"I know that I just…" he paused trying to find the words "Listen, I know I messed up by not telling you all this sooner, but need I remind all of you what will happen should Hell win the war?"

We were silent at that. If Lucifer and the Hellspawn succeed then it is the end of all that we love and care for. All of mankind would be wiped out and Heaven wouldn't be waiting for the lost souls.

"I couldn't risk all of mankind by telling you the whole truth and then having some or even all of you back out" he explained

"Why would it matter so much if one or two of us backed out?" I asked

"Sometimes it's one or two people that make a difference" he replied "Imagine on a battlefield two armies go against each other but one side greatly outnumbers the other, who would you think would win?"

"The side with more people" Butch answered

"Indeed, however let's say that as the battle began all of the higher ups who give orders are taken out and all that's left are troops" he said "Now what happens?"

"The troops would fall into disarray" Blossom replied "Allowing the other side to more systematically wipe out the larger force even with the advantage"

"Correct Blossom" he said "My point here is that if one of you didn't join then just because you weren't there the battle would be lost"

We thought about what he said for a while

"Say Nar?" Buttercup spoke up

"What is it?" he asked

"I've been wondering this for a while but, you said yourself that when fully released your power can rival that of God right?" she asked

"I did" he replied simply "What of it?"

"Why don't you just go full power and kill Lucifer yourself?" she finished

"That's a good question" Bubbles said "You should be able to defeat Lucifer no problem"

He sighed

"Because I am not allowed to" he answered

"Huh?" we all asked in unison

"There are many rules that exist in this world and a lot of them I must follow" he explained "Around the time when I became the Lord of Shadows and Darkness I was given many rules that I have to abide by one of them was the biggest and worst possible ones to break: 'You must never attempt to usurp the throne of Heaven or Hell.' The punishment was the immediate stripping of my powers followed by death"

"Heavy" Buttercup said

"Yes it was, but I followed the rules like I should" he said "However over the centuries I've been alive I've had to watch many people I cared for die because I was bound by rules that forbade me from doing anything. One of the hardest things to bear in this world is watching someone die in front of you and not do anything even though you could have"

We said nothing

"Then I began to get crafty" he continued "I studied and re-studied the rules until I began to find loopholes and figure out how to bend them to my liking. So I figured that though I couldn't directly end the war I could help those who could"

"So you sought out loopholes, anyway to bring the war to an end without having to directly involve yourself" Blossom summed up

"Yes" he answered "Which is how I wound up meeting you all"

We all thought about this for a while before he spoke up again

"I've been working on a way to get around the martyr situation but I've yet to come up with anything" he said "I know that it's asking for a lot but…"

"But what?" I asked

"Will you all still stand with the Legion during the End War even if it means one of you may die?" he asked

We all sat and thought about it for several minutes. I glanced at everyone and they all looked indecisive. With a sigh I stood up.

"I'm in" I said

I could feel everyone looking at me

"Are you sure bro?" Boomer asked

"There's no turning back" Butch reminded me

"Yeah but a wise man once said: 'I'd rather die with a little of my enemies blood on my blade, than live knowing I ran the other way'" he said

"I'm in as well" Blossom said standing up "As a Powerpuff it is our duty to protect the innocent no matter the cost"

We all looked at the remaining four before Bubbles stood up

"If Blossom is going than it's defiantly the right choice" she said

"Then I'm going as well" Boomer said instantly after "I have to make sure Bubbles is safe"

She blushed a little and smiled. Buttercup stood up after a pause

"Well I can't let you two have all the fun" she said

Now we all looked at Butch. He sighed deeply

"Well I've got this" he said as he summoned his warhammer "Might as well put it to good use"

Nar smiled widely

"Thank you all" he said

We all nodded

"You also said that one would harness the powers of light and darkness" Blossom recalled "How does that work?"

He pulled out a white and a black crystal from his pocket

"When the time has come one of you must crush these two crystals in your hands and you will be granted powers strong enough to defeat Lucifer" he explained

"I see" Blossom said

I took the white crystal from Nar and looked at it

"I'll keep this with me for safe keeping" I said as I put it in my pocket

For a brief second I could have sworn I saw a look of dread flash across Nar's face but I shook it off

I glanced at the clock

"It's getting late" I said "Mind if we crash here?"

"Go ahead" Blossom said

"Guess I'll crash too" Nar said as he lied down on the sofa he was on and promptly fell asleep

"And I thought Butch falls asleep fast" I said

"Hey!" he exclaimed

**No One's POV**

Everyone said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms or a sofa. Bubbles had just pulled the up her blanket and dozed off when a wicked looking figure appeared in her window. It had blood red eyes and long pointed teeth. It softly snickered to itself before vanishing to come up with a plan.

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Not bad this week_

_Me: Well it's not as pretty as it could be but I think it'll do_

_Nar: Ah come on man! Have some pride in your work!_

_Me: I do!_

_Nar: Then stop moping over every little detail you think you left out!_

_Me: Yeah you're right_

_Nar: Damn right I'm right!_

_Me: Well then I hope you all enjoyed!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Nar & I: AND LATER DAYS!_


	24. Chapter 23: Mornings and Kidnapping

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 23

**The Next Morning - Bubbles' POV**

I woke up when the evil that is the sun decided to shine directly into my face and force me away from my dreams.

"Why does this happen all the time?" I muttered to myself

With a sigh I pulled myself up and stretched. I checked my clock and found that it was about noon. With a yawn I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with cold water. Fully awake, I walked downstairs and was hit with some delicious smell. I made my way to the kitchen where I found Nar cooking and Blossom, Boomer, Brick and the Professor sitting at the table.

"Morning Bubbles" Nar said turning to look at me

"Morning" I replied "What are you making?"

"A little something I like to call 'Breakfast Mash'" he said

"He fries up some hash browns and some eggs then he mixes it all up with some cheese" Blossom explained

"Which reminds me" he said "Do you want one or two eggs Bubbles?"

"One's fine" I said "Where's Butch? Didn't he sleep down here?"

"Don't know" Boomer said while playing with a fork "When I woke up he wasn't here"

"I woke up before Boomer did and I didn't see him either" Brick added

I thought for a second

"What about you Nar?" I asked

He didn't turn around but I could've sworn I saw a smile on his face

"Who knows" he said with a shrug "But my guess is he'll turn up when Buttercup wakes up"

I raised my eyebrow but shrugged and sat down.

"I guess I should go wake up Buttercup" the Professor said getting up

"Don't worry about it Professor" Nar said then checked his pocket watch "She should be up any minute now"

We looked at him curiously

"How do you figure?" the Professor asked

He didn't answer but instead kept looking at his pocket watch. He then rose his free hand up and began to count down from five. When he hit one the house was filled with the sound of Buttercup screaming followed by a series of equally loud banging noises. With a light chuckle he put away his watch and said

"Found Butch"

We all looked at him

"You knew didn't you?" Blossom asked him

He looked at us with an innocent face

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said then went back to preparing breakfast

A few moments later Buttercup came stomping down the stairs with a mixture of anger and embarrassment on her face.

"So did you sleep well?" Nar asked in an innocent yet teasing way

"Shut up…" Buttercup said as she sat down

Not too long after Butch, covered in bruises, all but limped downstairs and sat down

"I tried to warn you Butch" Nar said in an 'I-told-you-so' voice

"Yeah, but it was worth it" he said as he grinned and gave a thumbs up

Buttercup smacked him

"Ah come on Buttercup" Nar said passing out plates of food "After all the time you two spent sleeping next to each other in Heaven I'd have figured you would be used to it by now"

"It was reflex" she said with a blush

"Wait, what now?" the Professor asked

"In Heaven there were only three rooms left so we had to pair up" I explained

The Professor stared blankly between me and Nar for several minutes

"Nothing happened" Nar reassured him

"Ok then" the Professor said with a sigh of relief

With that bit of comedy said and done we all began to eat. Upon the first bite I was overtaken by a taste that could only be described as 'worthy of a 5-star restaurant'

"This is great!" the boys said in unison

"Thanks!" Nar said "My secret ingredient is garlic"

"No wonder why it's so damn tasty!" Buttercup said

After we finished Nar began to wash the plates

"So what are your plans for the day?" Nar asked

We thought about it and shrugged

"I don't think we have anything to do unless the city is attacked" Blossom said

As if on cue the hotline started ringing

"Speak of the devil" Buttercup commented

Blossom answered the phone and after some banter she hung up

"Mojo is attacking the city with an army of robots" she said

"Sounds like a good time!" Butch said already bringing out his warhammer

"This will be the first time you all fight together" Nar mused "I wonder how Mojo will react when he sees his 'sons' fighting by his sworn enemies"

"It'll probably be hilarious!" Buttercup said with a grin

With that said we all sped off towards the direction of the explosions happening downtown. As we arrived on the scene Mojo was standing with his back to us as he watched his robots destroy town.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MOJO!" my sisters and I said in unison

He turned around with an evil grin which quickly turned to a look of confusion when he saw his 'sons' standing with us

"Boys? What are you doing with them?" he asked

At that moment several people who were hiding peeked out with equally curious expressions plus a news van pulled up. Suddenly Butch stepped forward

"Well there's a perfectly good reason monkey brain" he said loud enough so all the onlookers could hear "The fact of the matter is that my brothers and I are dating the Powerpuff Girls!"

"WHAT?!" Mojo, the civilians and the news crew all asked at the same time

I felt myself being pulled into a hug by Boomer and saw Brick and Butch do the same

"How do ya like them apples monkey boy?" Brick asked

Said monkey proceeded to pass out from the shock. Then all of his robots began to say 'Does not compute!' before they all began to explode. We all watched the scene go from hectic to chaotic as the citizens tried to grasp the situation… and fail.

"So what now?" I asked

"Most likely we'll have to deal with the paparazzi for a while" Brick answered

"Not to mention the fit that the school will have once they hear of it" Buttercup added

"Well let's deal with it when it happens" Boomer suggested

"Good idea-" I was cut off when everyone was suddenly flung away from me "What the-?!"

Again I was cut off when I was bound by a flesh-colored tendril. I looked behind me and came face-to-face with diminutive demon with glowing red eyes with small dots for pupils and a wickedly evil smile

"Who are you?!" I demanded trying to free myself

"I suppose you could call me a fisherman" it said in a demonic voice "If there's something my master wants; I catch it, and what my master wanted was a particular blonde by the name of Bubbles"

Then I felt myself slowly being put to sleep. The last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out was Boomer shouting my name.

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I had just finished drying the last dish when I felt Blossom break her bracelet again. Quickly I transported to their location.

"What happened?" I asked them

They all began speaking at the same time. I held up my hand

"One at a time please" I said

"Bubbles was taken!" Boomer exclaimed

"By who?" I asked

"It was some small demon" Blossom explained "It called itself a 'fisherman'"

"Zenafir the Reaver" I said "Him and his kind take souls from the human world to their master Lucifer"

"But why would Lucifer take Bubbles rather than just kill her?" Butch asked

I thought about it for a second and came up with two options and neither were good

"Well the best case scenario is that he is using a divide and conquer strategy and is planning to either torture or kill her or is using her as bait" I began

"If that's the best case I'd hate to hear the worst case" Brick said

"The worst case scenario is that he plans to…" I paused picking my words carefully "Impregnate her. And I fear that is the more likely of the two"

Their faces paled to the point of which a ghost looked tan. Then Boomer suddenly began to fire lightning out in all directions as his anger began to rise

"Get us to Hell NOW" he demanded

"Normally I'd advise against this kind of plan but I feel that it would be a waste of time" I said

I turned around and began to open a portal to Hell but right before it fully opened it suddenly closed up

"Odd…" I said before trying again

I was met with the same results. I made a few more attempts with still no luck. Then all at once the realization hit me

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked

"Barrier stones…" I muttered

"What?" they asked

"Barrier stones" I explained "Depending on how strong they are they prevent anyone from teleporting into the area that is blocked off. Lucifer must have set up some damn powerful ones"

"Wait, let me get this straight" Boomer began "Are you telling me…"

"I can't teleport us into Hell" I finished

**Bubbles' POV**

I woke up to a foul sulfurous odor. I tried to cover my nose only to discover that I was chained up. I looked around to find myself in what looked like a throne room in the center of the earth.

"Where am I?!" I yelled out

I was rewarded with the sound of sinister chuckling. I turned towards the noise to find a human-like being walking towards me. I could feel the evil that radiated off him and quickly figured him to be Lucifer.

"You are in my throne room Baby Blue Chosen" he said as he lifted my head so that I'd look at him "And you have been chosen to be given the honor of bearing my child"

_Me: Dun-Dun-Done!_

_Nar: Now this is getting serious!_

_Me: Yep! It's more serious than the Dramatic Look Gopher_

_Nar: Or when you have 5 minutes to get to you own wedding that's across town_

_Me: Case and point things are going down_

_Nar: Indeed! Will the remaining Chosen and I manage to reach Bubbles in time?_

_Me: Or will this story go from Rated T to Rated M?_

_Nar: Tune in next week! R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Nar & I: AND LATER DAYS!_


	25. Chapter 24: Rage

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 24

_**Warning: This chapter contains intense violence, assault and battery, molestation, sexual themes, gore, and evisceration. Reader discretion is advised.**_

**Bubbles' POV**

Fear.

Horror.

These and several other emotions ran through my body as I stared into the eyes of the Fallen Angel. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe and I couldn't think straight. I was paralyzed by the reality that was staring me in the eyes. I watched as Lucifer grinned and chuckled in a malicious way

"As I'm sure that you are ever so eager to begin" he said in a mocking tone "Let's not waste any time"

Regaining my senses a little I twisted and turned my body trying desperately to break the chains that bound me or at the very least get away from him. This display only made him laugh more

"It's no use Blue Chosen" he spoke huskily in my ear "These chains are forged by my personal smith. They are even stronger than diamond

I shuddered as he began to lick the nape of my neck and slowly made his way up to my earlobe where he nibbled on it a little.

I gasped as he began to roughly knead my breast.

**Boomer's POV**

Dread.

Despair.

The second Nar said that he couldn't get us to Hell I could feel my heart sink like a rock in the ocean. The next second my head began to fill with all the possible things that could be happening to Bubbles

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE ABLE TO OPEN THE PORTAL?!" I heard Buttercup yell

"You once said that your power rivals a God!" Blossom added "Can't you do SOMETHING?! THAT'S OUR SISTER IN THERE!"

"Calm down" Nar said "Let me try this"

He turned back around and amped himself up to 75% power. Once again he tried to open a portal to Hell. I grew hopeful when the portal stayed open longer than before but it was crushed as the portal faded again.

"DAMMIT! The Barrier Stones must be REALLY powerful if I still can't open them" he cursed

"What about your 100% power?" I asked

He turned around and looked at me

"We all saw your true power in the Barren Lands" I continued "You should be able to use that power to rip that portal open in the blink of an eye"

"He's right" Brick agreed "Nar you have to use all of your power!"

"I…" he hesitated "I can't"

"And why the flying fuck can't you?!" I yelled my rage growing

"Earth was never meant to handle my full power" he explained "Even if it's for the briefest of moments it could cause terrible problems to the fabric of the universe"

My rage growing ever higher I roughly shouldered past my brothers and grabbed Nar by the neck and brought him towards my face

"Does it look like I give a fuck?!" I yelled in his face "OPEN THE DAMN PORTAL!"

He had a surprised look on his face as I yelled at him

"The woman I love is down there have GOD KNOWS WHAT being done to her!" I continued "And you are wasting the time we have to be SAVING HER because of a POSSIBILITY?!"

"Wouldn't you do the exact same if it was Anna?" Butch pointed out

He thought about it for a second

"I suppose you have a point" he said at last

Then his expression changed to that of a thoughtful one

"Wait" he said "I have an idea"

**Bubbles' POV**

Tears were freely falling down my face as Lucifer continued to lick and bite my neck while playing with my breast.

"What happened to that voice of yours?" he asked "It had such a nice ring to it"

I cried out in pain as he all but crushed my breast in his hand

"That's more like it" he said with a victorious smirk

Then I had an idea. He moved away from my neck and began to lean in for a kiss. Quickly taking in a massive gulp of air I hit him point blank with my sonic scream causing him to go flying back against a wall. I went on for as long as I could but I ran out of breath. As I took in another breath I was silenced when he appeared out of nowhere and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted with an enraged look

Pain erupted on my left cheek as his fist connected with it. Then on my right cheek, then my stomach then directly in my face over and over until he finally had his fill. I coughed up some blood

"YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME?!" he yelled "I was going to make this enjoyable for you but you ruined that for yourself"

He placed his thumb on my forehead which felt like I was being branded by red hot iron. I screamed in terrible pain before it finally stopped

"This spell nullifies your abilities" he explained with a sadistic grin "Wouldn't want you to get anymore bright ideas now do we?"

Then he ripped off my shirt and bra

**Nar-Korash's POV**

Boomer backed up a little so that I could explain myself

"I can't use my full power without there being risks but I think I might be able to come up with a substitute source of power that won't cause any damage to anything" I explained

"What is it?" Boomer asked

"I may not look it but I have a huge temperament" I continued "And I have found that I can draw power from my anger or others to transcend my power limitations"

"The point, THE POINT?!" Boomer asked impatiently

"If I link our emotions Boomer and tap into the rage that you feel from thinking about what could be happening then I should be able to bypass my limit and open a portal without any negative side effects!" I finished

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Boomer exclaimed "Do it!"

I nodded and linked our shadows together then I began to open the portal

"Alright Boomer, get angry, think of everything that could possibly be happening to Bubbles and let it fuel your rage" I said

No sooner than I finished my sentence I already felt his rage surface. I could feel my power increasing as his rage influenced mine and it quickly became easier and easier to keep the portal open.

"A little more" I told Boomer "Let your rage explode!"

For a few seconds I waited then I literally felt his anger explode like an atom bomb. With one final tug I could feel the Barrier Stones shatter and the portal connect to the other side

"Let's go" I said

Boomer was already walking through the portal

**Bubble's POV**

I cried out in pain as he raked his claws down my stomach and back

"You brought this pain on yourself" he said as he bit down on my breast puncturing it with his fangs

Tears were falling down my face like a waterfall as he bombarded me with wave after wave of agony

"I think the time for foreplay is over" he said "Let's move one to the main event"

He began to slowly snake his way down to my skirt

"Boomer…" I called through the pain and tears

"BUBBLES!" I heard his voice call out

Lucifer and I looked over to see him, Nar, the other Ruffs and my sisters step out of a portal

"Boomer!" I cried out for him

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Lucifer yelled "NOTHING COULD HAVE GOTTEN THROUGH MY BARRIER STONES!"

"Two things you need to learn Lucifer" Nar said "Number One: Never overestimate yourself. And Number Two: Never UNDERestimate me"

"LUCIFER!" Boomer yelled out in rage as I watched him charge forward and tackle Lucifer

Then Nar was next to me and he undid the chains binding me then looked at my forehead

"Power restraint spell" he said "Hang on"

He placed his hand over my forehead and I was flooded with relief as I felt the spell be broken. Nar then wrapped his cape around me and helped me to my feet

"Take her through the portal and get her home" he told everyone but Boomer

"What about you and Boomer?" Brick asked

"I need to stay here to keep the portal open and Boomer has some rage to spend" he responded gesturing to Boomer who was locked in what looked like a one-sided fight

They all nodded and ushered me through the portal. As I stepped to the other side I looked back at the portal

"Boomer…" I said

**Boomer's POV – A/N: This section will contain graphic violence.**

The second I saw Bubbles, bruised and battered and bloodied, something snapped inside my mind and I charged at Lucifer hell bent on killing him. I summoned my daggers and began to swing wildly at the Fallen Angel. For the most part he managed to dodge my attacks but then I blasted him with my lightning and stunned him long enough for me to sink my blade into his chest.

But I was far too enraged to stop there

With my newly acquired advantage I continued to stab, slash and zap Lucifer over and over until his body began to look like swiss cheese. I paused for a second as he began to laugh

"What's so funny?" I demanded

"You think that you are the hero for saving your girl" he began "But the truth is: though she wouldn't admit it she was enjoying it-"

I stopped him by ramming my hand into his mouth and clamping down on his lower jaw

"Ya know what?" I asked "You talk too much"

Then, taking a page out of King Kong, I grabbed the top of his mouth and ripped out his jawbone from his head. Before he could even scream I rammed one of my daggers down his throat and moved it all around slicing up his insides. In one quick movement I pulled out my arm stabbed him in two different spots, side by side, on either side of his spine. Then I jammed my hand into the two holes and violently pulled out his spine and the rest of his skull. After I began to beat him with his own skull until it shattered I sliced him open right down the middle then jammed my hand inside his chest and pulled out his heart, fired it and smashed it. Then I began to tear out every other organ I could find until he was as hollow as a tube. I backed up from the body and fell to my knees, the energy from my rage completely spent. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Nar.

"Let's go" he said gently

I nodded and followed him out the portal

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I led him out of the portal where everyone was waiting for us. The first thing the Blues did was embrace each other like there was no tomorrow.

"What happened in there?" Butch asked

"Boomer fucked him up" I said simply

"So… then Lucifer's dead?" Buttercup asked

"Not quite" I said "It'll be a while but he'll put himself back together again and come back with a burning vengeance"

"Let him come" Butch said "I still want a shot at him"

I smiled and patted his shoulder

"In due time Butch" I assured him "Until then let's go home"

They all nodded and we all took off, with me carrying the Blues, back to the house to enjoy the temporary time of peace we were granted

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: …Damn…_

_Me: Yeah…_

_Nar: This was borderline M Rated right here_

_Me: Yeah well, every author has to make his main antagonist as hateable as possible so that it's even more satisfying when his time comes_

_Nar: Well if your fans didn't hate him before then no doubt they do NOW!_

_Me: Undoubtedly. Well anywho tune in next week!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	26. Chapter 25: Armageddon Part I

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 25

_3 Months Later_

**Na-Korash's POV**

I sat on top of the Powerpuff home and stared off into the distant morning, lost in thought. It had been three months since the kidnapping and I couldn't help but feel on edge. I knew that the brutal mutilation done by Boomer wouldn't keep Lucifer down for good but for three solid months of nothing was all too suspicious. Much like Heaven; Hell works on a different span of time, meaning that three months here could factor out to years in Hell. He has to be up to something if it has been this long.

Something BIG

Getting beaten so badly, by a MORTAL mind you, must have taken a major hit on his ego. I wonder if he is even able to think rationally about his plans anymore, for all I know the blow to his ego could have been so bad that he'd put into motion the first plan that forms in his head, even if the plan wouldn't work in an eternity. With a sigh I jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the still dew covered grass. I walked back into the house to discover that the Blues had just woken up. After the incident Bubbles was having constant nightmares about what had happened.

And what would've happened if we wouldn't have made it.

It took some persuasion on my part but eventually I managed to convince the Professor to let Boomer sleep in her bed with her under the condition that sleeping was the ONLY thing they'd be doing. After a while she began to be able to sleep better and might be ready to sleep alone again.

However I've come to believe they are milking it for as long as possible.

"Sleep well you two?" I asked

"Yep!" Bubbles said

Boomer, not being the best morning person in the world, merely responded with a tired smile and a nod. I began to work on breakfast for everyone, just some simple pancakes, as they began to walk in themselves. I passed out the pancakes to everyone and took a seat, I guess I got lost in thought again because the next thing I knew Bubbles' voice caught my attention

"Nar?" she asked "Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet today"

I sighed

"I guess you could say I'm a little on edge" I replied

"What's up?" Brick asked

"It's been three months since Lucifer's last attack which could be years in Hell's time" I explained "I can't help but feel as though he is planning something big"

"Now that you mention it; it does seem a bit suspicious" Blossom agreed

Butch simply shrugged

"No point in worrying about it now" he said "We can't act if we have nothing to act on"

We all looked at him as if he'd grown a second head

"What?" he asked

"That had to be the single most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say" Buttercup said

"Yeah, and he's most likely never going to have another one like it" Brick commented "I wish I could have recorded it!"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I can be intelligent?" he asked

We stared at him for a few more moments before bursting out laughing

"Oh, shut up" he muttered

Suddenly a low resonating vibration filled my ears. I gasped as my eyes went wide, quickly figuring the cause

"Nar?" Buttercup asked "What's wrong?"

Another vibration filled my ears

"It's happening…" I muttered "But it's not time yet!"

"Time for what?!" Brick exclaimed "What is going on?!"

A third vibration came

"The seals…" I said lowly "The seals are being broken"

"Seals?" everyone asked

A fourth vibration

"Someone is breaking the Seven Seals of the Apocalypse" I explained

"What? Who?" Blossom asked

A fifth vibration

"Lucifer" I said in a dark tone

Everyone's eyes widened

"Oh no" Bubbles said

A sixth vibration

I rushed outside to see that Hell's forces were already mobilized. From a series of portals came giant flying gunships known as Dregions. From ports underneath the hulls of the ships Hellspawn begin pouring out onto the streets. The Chosen and I quickly took off toward town. Summoning their weapons the Chosen began obliterating Hell's forces, but something was bugging me

"Something's not right" I said as I sent out a series of spikes that impaled the Hellspawn

"You mean aside from the obvious?" Butch said as he crushed a Ravagers' skull

"Now's not the time for sarcasm Butch!" Brick said

Then it suddenly hit me.

"The Seventh Seal…" I said "It wasn't broken!"

"Is that a problem?" Boomer asked after he quickly dashed out and lopped off a bunch of heads

"Yes" I said "A big one"

The Dregions began to fire giant beams at the city

"You all help as many people as you can" I said "I can hold my own"

They all nodded and flew off

"If I'm right" I said as I impaled another group around me "Things are going to get bad"

**No One's POV**

The Puffs and Ruffs scattered in all directions rescuing all that they could before it was too late. They did their best but there were too many people, too many Hellspawn and not enough safe areas. Another Dregion opened up and sent out a swarm of Hornets which began to chase the Chosen. They moved as quick as they could and even managed to blast a few out of the sky but there were too many and they couldn't fight as efficiently with their hands full. However just as the swarm was about to grab them they were saved by a hail of arrows. Following the path the arrows came from the found themselves looking at Heaven's Legion led by Anna herself.

"Thought I'd find you lot here" she said

The Chosen found some safe areas and set down the civilians and flew to Anna

"Thanks for the save" Brick said

"Nevermind that, where's Nar?" she asked no-nonsense tone as always

"He's off fighting on his own" Bubbles replied

Without another word she gave the order to attack and went off to find Nar

**Nar-Korash's POV**

I began to use my duel blades as my fighting with the Hellspawn wore on. It was hard to think of a plan against Lucifer and defend myself at the same time but I pushed on. Then from behind me I heard a loud crashing noise. I looked back to find a familiar spiked mace in the center of a large crater. I watched with a smile as Anna descended down next to me and we stood back-to-back

"Good to see you're back up beautiful" I flirted

"Now's not the time to flirt Nar" she responded but I knew she was smiling

With that said we both jumped back into the fray

**No One's POV**

Angel

Chosen

And Lord of Shadows and Darkness

Each of them was fighting off waves of seemingly endless Hellspawn while trying to save civilians. Unfortunately as hard as they fought the sheer number of Hellspawn were slowly beginning to overwhelm them all

'This is looking bad' Nar thought to himself 'If it keeps up like this…'

Knowing he had little other choice he turned to Anna

"Think you can hold your own for a while?" he asked

"What do you think?" she asked

With a nod he sheathed his blades and took wing to the top of the tallest tower in Townsville. There he removed one ring and twisted another to the right

"75%" he said to himself

He then started to hover in midair and extended his power as much as possible. Soon he began to accumulate all the shadows from the world and even the darkness of space into his body to power himself more. His eyes turned pitch black and he sent out a giant black orb that began to expand over the entire globe. Buildings, people and animals were unharmed but all the Hellspawn were destroyed and the Dregions were pushed out into space. Finally a giant orb of shadow energy covered the Earth serving as a massive shield that let in everything but the Hellspawn. The Dregions hovered in place outside of Earth's atmosphere and human kind breathed a sigh of relief

Humanity was safe.

For Now…

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: So it's finally almost here_

_Me: Yep, my first completed story ever_

_Nar: It has been quite the process hasn't it?_

_Me: Indeed, well everyone after this chapter I'm going to try and make three more and an epilogue for an even 30 chapters_

_Nar: We hope you'll enjoy them_

_Me: Well anyway stay tuned for the next part in the conclusion!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS! _


	27. Chapter 26: Armageddon Part II

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 26

**Blossom's POV**

We all breathed easy once the barrier had eliminated the Hellspawn.

"Thank God" Bubbles said as she sat down

"Though I'm pretty sure it's obvious" Boomer started as he sat next to Bubbles "But anyone else want to tell me what's going on ISN'T what we all suspect"

"I'm afraid not Boomer" I said "It seems as though Armageddon has begun"

"I was afraid of that" Boomer said with a sigh

"An accurate guess Pink Chosen" a voice said from behind us

We turned to find Anna landing behind us.

"It would seem as though Lucifer has kick started Armageddon" she explained "Early, might I add"

"Early?" Brick asked "As in Armageddon was PLANNED to have happen?!"

"Yes" she said simply "Come, let us find Nar and see if we can figure out how this is happening"

With that we all began searching the city until we found him on top of the highest tower. He seemed completely zoned out.

"Nar?" Buttercup asked as she waved a hand in front of his face

"I'm afraid that won't do much" another voice said

We turned to find Nar, or more precisely a clone of Nar, leaning on a guardrail.

"In order to keep the barrier up I had my real body become a conduit for both collecting and feeding shadow energy to the shield" the clone explained "Now nothing demon or anything with evil intentions may pass through the gate without being destroyed"

We nodded in understanding

At that moment my phone rang and I saw it was the Professor

"Hello Professor" I said when I picked up "What's up?"

"Blossom" he said in a serious and slightly nervous tone "I need you to round up everyone and bring them home now"

"Alright" I replied a little worried "We'll be home soon"

I told everyone about the call and we took flight back home to discover that there were jet-black cars in our driveway

"What the?!" Buttercup exclaimed

We quickly burst through the door and found the Professor sitting in his chair with several Secret Service agents standing around

"Girls" the Professor began "These gentlemen would like a few words with you"

"Sure" the clone said "Just let me get MIB on the horn and tell them their suits have been stolen"

Everyone but the Secret Service guys and Anna, who just rolled her eyes, chuckled a bit at his joke

"I take it you are the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys?" one of the Secret Service men asked

"We are" I replied

"The President would like an audience with you" he explained

**Nar's Clone's POV**

I watched in mild amusement when everyone's eyes widened

"Any reason the most powerful man in the free world wants an audience with us?" I asked

"That's classified information" another Secret Service replied, his partner I assume

"No information is classified to me pal" I told him "I can search your mind so thoroughly that I can tell you exactly what you said when you were five years old"

"Not to mention it's thanks to him that no one is getting killed by hoards of Hellspawn" Butch commented

They both thought for a second before consenting

"We'll leave now and we should get there by-" one started before I opened a portal

"My way's faster" I said

Then we all walked through the portal into the President's room where all of security trained their guns at us. I held my hands up as a sign of peace

"Calm down everyone, we're just here to see the President" I explained

They didn't move until the agents stepped through and told them to stand down. With that we all turned our attention to the president. He was a black man whose hair was starting to grey a little

'I haven't paid much attention to politics lately' I thought to myself 'What was this guy's name again? O'Malley? O'Bryan? …Bob?'

"Hello everyone" he said "Thank you for coming on such short notice"

"You're welcome Mr. President" Blossom responded

"I take it you have an idea on why I asked you here?" he asked

"The fact that Armageddon has just began?" I asked

He nodded

"I have heard much about your heroics and I'd like your cooperation on dealing with this threat" he said

"Of course Mr. President" Blossom responded

"Please follow me everyone" he said as he stood up

We were led to the war room where there were several people keeping watch on Hell's forces. Once there we all sat around a giant conference table with several other officials. I decided to get the ball rolling

"So then as you all should have been told we are currently under attack by the forces of Hell" I began which earned some nods of acknowledgement "Tell me, how many of you have read the Bible?"

A few hands were raised

"To put it simply; somehow Lucifer, the Fallen Angel and Ruler of Hell, has acquired the Seven Seals and has pre-emptively begun what is called the end war" I explained

"I've thought on it for a while now" Anna spoke up "And I think I might have figured out how the Seals came into Lucifer's possession"

"Do tell Anna" I said

"A while back I had received reports that the Grasslands had come under siege" she explained "However, when I dispatched a regiment they were too late"

"If I may ask" one of the officials began "What does this have to do with anything?"

"A lot" she answered "The Grasslands were where the Seals were stored until needed"

"So then Lucifer must have stormed in and taken them right?" Butch asked

"It's the only possibility" Anna replied

"This is all interesting exposition" another official said "But how should we go about stopping these forces?"

"That's the million dollar question" I said "Lucifer is playing smart, he broke all but one of the seals and with that one still intact my ability to assist is drastically hindered"

"What's so important about the last seal?" Brick asked

"It allows me to engage Hell's forces in a more helpful way" I explained vaguely

"Well it seems to me that for starters we need to find and break that seal" Buttercup stated

"Knowing Lucifer he most likely is keeping it on his person" Anna said

"Which means I won't be much help in retrieving it" I said "If I try and attack him I'll wind up in a worse position"

"Indeed you will" a demonic voice said

We all looked towards the end of the room where we were greeted by a projection of Lucifer

"Hello Lucifer" I said evenly "You're looking good given you badly we handed your ass to you"

"A stroke of luck and nothing more" he waved it off

"What do you want?" Boomer demanded getting in front of Bubbles

"Well I've always enjoyed gloating in my victory" he explained "So I figured that I'd do some warm up gloating as you all begin to realize how deep you're in"

"Your ego never ceases to amaze me" I responded

"Still you must admit my plan is quite genius Nar" he said as he held up a diamond shaped object

The Seventh Seal

"So long as I have this intact you can't do a bloody thing" he continued to gloat

"Don't get too comfortable Lucifer" I warned "We've beaten you ass time and time again"

"Either way I look forward to crushing you all. Farewell" and with that he left

The room went quiet and I could feel everyone looking at me. I turned around and looked at them all

"Let's start discussing ideas" I said

_Me: Done_

_Nar: Not bad_

_Me: It feels too rushed to me_

_Nar: Well it's not like anything THAT important happened. Just some exposition._

_Me: I suppose_

_Nar: Next week things will be better I bet_

_Me: I guess_

_Nar: Now then: R&R_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	28. Chapter 27: Armageddon Part III

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 27

**No One's POV**

"Are you daft?! That would amount to nothing more than wasted time and resources!"

The clone of Nar was using all of his will not to beat his head on the table. After the little "visit" from Lucifer the Chosen, Council, Anna and he had begun to strategize possible solutions on how to combat the ever present threat of Lucifer's forces that loomed outside of Earth's atmosphere. It only took about five or ten minutes to dissolve into a bunch of bickering old Politians who were all but dancing around the issue, getting nowhere and wasting too much time.

'Now I remember why I never got into politics' the clone thought 'The people in charge can never get anything done'

He looked around the room and found that Anna and the Chosen weren't faring any better than he was. The girls were slowly dozing off and the boys were flat out asleep while Anna was simply getting more and more annoyed. Due to their age the Council either turned a deaf ear or brushed aside any of the Chosen's ideas most likely thinking that they didn't have the experience to make any important ideas

'Ah yes, another lovely thing about Politians' the clone thought 'They're mostly comprised of stuck-up pricks'

President What's-his-face had remained quiet throughout much of the discussion. One could wonder if he was feeling the same frustration that everyone but the council was feeling. Finally, after another five minutes of arguing the clone slammed his hand down on the table waking up the Chosen and bringing all the attention to him

"Look, I'm not sure if any of you realize this" he started directing the statement towards the Council "But we have effectively made NO progress since we started"

"It's not like we can easily make a decision on something this important" one member of the Council responded

"Make a decision?! You have literally done nothing but get nowhere for the past fifteen minutes!" the clone exclaimed "Hell! At this point we'd probably get more done if we listened to a five-year-old!"

The clone paused and thought for a minute about what he just said

"Actually…" he started with a thoughtful expression "Butch you have any ideas?"

"Not sure if I should take offense to that" he responded

"How do you expect a child to make any kind of decent plan?" another Council member asked

"Okay, NOW I feel offended" Butch commented again

"At this point even a stupid plan would feel like a breath of fresh air" Anna commented

"Well if you're all done insulting me" Butch started with a hint of annoyance "It just so happens that I DO have a plan"

We all looked at him expectantly

"Right then, Step 1:" he said as he held up his pointer finger "We duct tape all of the old geezers' mouths shut"

"I'm liking it so far" the clone commented

"Here, here" everyone but the Council said

"Step 2:" Butch continued "To quote words from Nar: we go in and we kick ass"

The Council chuckled

"Yes THAT will work!" a Council member said sarcastically

Butch crossed his arms

"I don't see any of you coming up with a better plan" he shot back

"He's right" the President spoke up getting all of our attention "In less than a minute this boy came up with an idea that we can actually work with. Which none of you could do in over fifteen minutes"

"But Mr. President-"

The President held up his hand

"You all will only be allowed to give your opinions when asked" he said with authority "And I'll only say this once: sit your asses down and shut the fuck up"

Everyone started laughing as the Council's jaws all but hit the floor in shock but grudgingly obeyed. Once the laughter died down the clone spoke up

"Right then, if anything priority number one should be the Seventh Seal" he began "If we could capture and break it then the scales of this war will greatly be tipped in our favor"

"And as we all know Lucifer has it aboard his personal Dregion" Anna added

"What would you recommend Nar?" Brick asked

The clone thought about it for a moment before drawing a diagram on a whiteboard

"My thought is that we send in a small infantry aboard Lucifer's Dregion" the clone began pointing to his diagram "The infantry will then work their way through the ship's interior, locate the Seal, destroy it then get out immediately"

"I'm in disagreement!" one of the Council members spoke up

"What you're proposing is nothing more than a suicide mission!" another agreed

Everyone looked at them blankly for a few minutes

**5 Minutes of the Council Getting Kicked out of the Room Later**

"Now then, back to business" the clone said dusting off his hands "The infantry will be comprised of Brick, Boomer, Butch and the most elite team of soldiers we have available"

"Why not us?!" Buttercup demanded

"I can't risk losing all of you if something were to go wrong" the clone explained "Not only that after the incident…"

The clone trailed off and glanced at Bubbles who was very discreetly trembling. Buttercup looked at her sister then nodded at the clone with a sigh

"Point taken" she said

"Now as much as I'd hate to do this…" the clone said

The clone turned towards the door and pulled back in the military member of the Council

"I want you to assemble a team of the most elite soldiers you have on roster" the clone instructed him

"I refuse to endanger the lives of my men" the general stated

"Your refusal has been refused, now get to it" the President commanded

The general muttered his discontent but began making some calls

**A Few Minutes Later – Clone's POV**

I stood in front of a group of six soldiers and the RRB who had all been handpicked from various branches of the military for this mission.

"Alright gentlemen I'm sure you've all been brought up to speed on your mission?" I asked

"Yep" the commanding officer, Alex, said "We're on a glorified suicide mission right?"

"Is that what you were told?" I asked

"More or less" Alex responded "I think it sounds like a good time"

"Glad you approve" I said

"What's our plan of entry?" the rookie member, Andrew, asked

"Using my abilities I'll get you inside Lucifer's Dregion, The Hellstorm, where you will have to fight your way to where he's holding the Seventh Seal, break it and GTFO" I explained "I scanned the interior and found the Seal is located in the cargo hold and unfortunately the safest possible entry point is also a hot zone"

"Ah safety's over rated" Alex said which brought a round of chuckles from everyone

"Quite" I said with a chuckle "Once you have completed your objective you need to smash this gem and you'll be transported back to earth"

I handed the gem to Andrew who put it in his pocket

"I've uploaded a diagram of the Dregion and the location of the Seal to you maps, get some rest gentlemen" I said "You'll need it for tomorrow. Dismissed!"

They all stood and saluted before heading for the barracks.

**The Next Day – Still the Clone's POV**

I stood on the air force runway as the team began to file in

"So how do you recommend we get to the Hellstorm?" Alex asked

"My guess would be something very covert" Andrew offered

The boys chuckled a bit

"You guys REALLY don't know Nar" Butch said

"Quite" I replied as I snapped my fingers

A large mass of shadow energy formed behind us which twisted and contorted until it formed a giant crow with piercing yellow eyes. I watched with a light chuckle as the soldiers' mouths proceeded to drop to the ground.

"This is Midnight" I said gesturing to the crow "She will fly you up to the drop zone and send you in"

"And how do you recommend we fly in space on that thing?" a random soldier asked

Midnight took a couple pecks at him for calling her a 'thing'

"Like this" is said as I lifted them in the air

Midnight opened her beak and 'swallowed' the group allowing them to be stored in her body

"Well THIS is lovely!" Alex said sarcastically

"Beats flying coach" Brick threw in

"Good luck to you all" I said "Now then: TAKE FLIGHT, MIDNIGHT!"

With a mighty caw she took wing and flew towards the ends of the atmosphere

**Brick's POV**

The ride towards the Hellstorm was in a perpetual silence. I noticed Andrew was holding a photo

"Who's in the photo Andrew?" I asked

"My family" he answered with a smile "I hope they're doing fine"

"I'm sure they are Andrew" Alex said

The silence returned and stayed for the rest of the way until the Hellstorm came into view

"Alright men" Alex said chambering a bullet in his rifle "Let's light it up"

The next moment we were transported into a room all but crawling with Hellspawn. They all turned their heads in shock when they saw us

"Yippee-Kay-Yay Motherfuckers" I said

Within a few minutes they were all dead. Alex checked his Nav-Map

"The Seal is this way" he said and began to walk down a long corridor

Apparently our initial fight drew some unwanted attention as we had to fight our way through every corridor we came to. Surprisingly everything seemed to be going our way

Something was wrong

"This is almost too easy!" Alex said as he put a bullet into a Ravagers' head

"That's what I'm worried about" I said decapitating another

"Maybe we're just too good" Butch said

I didn't say anything but we pushed on. After several long and hard-won fights we eventually came to the room that held the Seal. It wasn't hard to find, Lucifer put it on a giant pillar in the center of the room.

"I'm not detecting any traps" Luke, our demolitions expert, said

"NOW it's defiantly too easy" I said

"What's it matter?" Andrew asked "Let's get this over with!"

He quickly raced forward and grabbed the Seal

"ANDREW WAIT!" I called out

The next thing I knew Andrew was cleaved completely in half. Blood and organs slowly fell from his torso as the perpetrator threw him to the side and picked up the Seal

"Lucifer" Boomer spoke with venom dripping from every syllable

"You must have known it wouldn't be so easy?" he said in a gloating way

We were surrounded the next minute by Ravagers

"Did you really think I wouldn't plan for Nar to send in a team to take the seal?" he taunted "He is often arrogant himself, thinking every one of his plans will succeed"

He laughed as the Ravagers prepared to slice us to pieces

"How foolish!" he laughed again "You can do nothing against me! Not as long as I have this!"

He held up the Seal in his left hand

"My victory is nigh!" he said as he began to laugh maniacally

He and everyone was silenced the next second by a loud bang followed a clattering sound. We all looked down to find the Seal was broken and turning around to find the cause

Andrew

Breathing heavily with his life and organs draining out of him, was holding a pistol with smoke trailing from the barrel.

"You…" he said taking raspy breaths "Talk too much"

With that he shattered the gem and we were ported out

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Nice! An excellent job!_

_Me: Especially after last week_

_Nar: You're still on that? The chapter was fine, stop beating yourself up_

_Me: I guess…_

_Nar: Any way; now that the Seventh Seal is broken mankind can begin the counter-attack!_

_Me: Next week marks the final chapter of the Hell's Gates story! So tune in next time!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


End file.
